


A Thousand More Times

by LunarK9



Series: Forward in Time [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Character - Fandom, Darkiplier - Character - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accents, Aftercare, Alcohol, All Black Clothing, Ambush, Animalistic Sex, Because I'm a sadistic writer, Begging, Betrayal, Biting, Blood, Brooding Dark, But kind of is, Choking, Coffee, Confessions, D/s Relationships, Delicious Accent, Demon Form, Demon Powers, Demons, Dinner Date, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant, Dry Humping, Entities, Fantasy Luxury, Fluff, Fun Lore, Grinding, Growling, Heavy Metal Anti, Human Form, I LOVE WINGS, Inan - Freeform, Inanus, Irish, Killing, Kissing, Lore - Freeform, Lots of Touching, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Masochism, Massages, Masturbation in Shower, Moaning, Multi, Nipple Play, Not really a death, Oraculum, POV- Antisepticeye, POV-Darkiplier, POV-Reader, Palace, Pet Names, Piercings, Polyamory, Prophecies, Romance, Sadism, Secrets, Self Sacrifice, Sensual Dark, Sensuality, Serious Darkiplier, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shadow Beast - Freeform, Shirtless Anti, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Social drinking, Some Degredation, Some Fluff, Some more lore building, Some poly elements, Some unrequited love, Submission, Submissive, Swearing, Tattoos, The End, The Mansion - Freeform, The Void, There's Something Brewing, There's a plot I promise, Time Reset, Time warp, Torture, Touching, Traitor, Vox - Freeform, Vox Inanus, Warm Fuzzies, Wet Clothing Kink, Wing Kink, Wings, barista, because swearing is fun, breath play, bubble baths, complete work, crazy Anti, degredation, feral Anti, first fight scene, fluffy fluff fluff, friendships, good vibes, i'm a softie, intercourse, it's in there somewhere, jumped, love making, made up fictional languages, sexy massages, some knife play, some primal play, some violence, some wounds, the study, void, wet dreams, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/pseuds/LunarK9
Summary: COMPLETEDReader works as a barista at a coffee shop. She is running late to work one morning and Darkiplier literally knocks her coffee onto her shirt while Anti laughs. There's smut at the end. (Smutty, smut, smut).
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Reader, Darkiplier/Reader
Series: Forward in Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999738
Comments: 231
Kudos: 336





	1. Wet Dreams

"HEY!"

You sigh as you find your now empty cup of coffee decorating your shirt. You turn around to say something to the man that ran into you. 

"Excuse me!" You growl.  
The man turns slowly towards you and you can't stop your jaw from dropping. All of your snark and anger empty from your head as you take in his gorgeous face, luscious lips and beautiful black eyes. The black hair and stubble gave him a more casual appearance against his all black business suit. Your heart pounds loudly as he smirks at you.

"Uhm I… you… " you stutter. 

His smile grows as he watches you stumble over your words. He leans in closer to your face. The action causes you to subconsciously hold your breath in. 

"You're excused." The dulcet tones of his low voice vibrated through your body. He chuckles as he walks away. The words snap you out of your daze and you cry, "Dude! Are you serious? Just watch where you're going!"

A higher pitched chuckle rings from the man standing next to the asshole who knocked into your coffee. The green hair and piercings were the only details you could spot as he walked away. You click your tongue and turn on your heel.   
You were late for work already. You didn't have time to get into an argument with anyone. Nor did you have time to make another cup of coffee.   
"I guess I'll just chug down a couple of espresso shots," you say to yourself. 

  
"Hey, Y/N! Grab your apron, we need backup!" the manager yells to you. The shop is already crowded with people. You pinch your eyebrows together in annoyance. “No caffeine and a lot of people make me a dull morning person,” you mumble to yourself.   
You make your way behind the counter and head to the back. As you put on your apron, you begin your breathing exercises. Caffeine or no, you wanted this day to get better. After a few rounds of deep breathing, you smile.   
"Let's fucking do this," you tell yourself.

The morning shift was a blur of people and endless beverage orders. You were always quick at making customers orders and an even better person to chat with while customers waited. You as a person were a bit of an enigma: usually an introvert but you did love talking with people when you were in the right mood. Being a barista, it was only half of the job to make beverages and food for customers. The other half was enjoying casual conversation with others.   
The hours passed by quickly and the shop traffic slowed. As you were wiping down counters, your manager Chris approaches you. "How you doing Y/N?" He asked.   
You flash a bright smile and say, "Now that I have had my shots for the morning, I'm much better."

"Good! You've been kicking ass today. Even with being late." He replied. 

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I could not sleep for the life of me last night. I had nightmares all night and I slept past my alarm. Trust me, it won't happen again," you sigh. Habitually, you had always been five minutes early to work. Today was the first time you had been late to work in a long time. 

Chris laughed and said, "No problem, Y/N. You're a fantastic worker with an outstanding work ethic. It happens to the best of us. Don't let it get you down." He smiled broadly at you. You couldn't help but return a smile. 

"Thanks, Chris."

"I saw that guy knock your coffee all over you this morning. That's always rough. Did he apologize or anything?" He asked.  
You let out a dark chuckle, anger beginning to flood you. 

"All that dingbat said was 'You're excused.' Asshat," You grumble. 

"Some people," Chris says, shaking his head. 

"For real," you respond. You take a deep breath in and release the anger on an exhale. "Oh well. Good thing I can get my fill of caffeine here for free!"  
Chris let out a laugh and agreed. You look around at the almost empty cafe. 

"I'm going to go wipe down some tables real quick," you check your watch. "We might have a lunch rush coming in soon."

"Oh, absolutely! I won't stop anyone from cleaning." Chris replied. 

The last customers occupying the cafe paid and exited, leaving it empty. Finally, you think, a moment of peace before another rush. You start wiping down the cafe tables, letting your mind wander. The guy this morning while being an asshole, had been very attractive. Although you didn't get a chance to see his friend, you simply assumed he had to be good looking as well. You smile to yourself. "Assholes and punks… if that's not your M.O., Y/N, I dunno what is," you mumble to yourself. In the back of your mind, you secretly hoped that they would come back so you could get a better look at them.   
You were somewhat newly single after being in a long term relationship. It had not ended well. You put five hours of space between him and yourself as fast as you could. It had been about five months since you had moved. While you relished in your alone time and space, you had recently started to feel the physical loneliness creep into your body. Even spending a whole day reading your favorite sensual fanfics and smut were not enough to quell the fire within you. You sigh to yourself as you think about maybe trying to find someone to hook up with, like you did when you were in college. One night stands were one of the most fun experiences of your life. You weren't a horn dog necessarily, but you enjoyed sex a lot. Being denied sex in your last relationship had really put dent in everything. Just even one night with some good release of tension would do wonders for you. 

"Excuse me." A voice drawled from behind you.  
You turned around putting on your best customer service attitude and began to address the voice. You stopped short as you faced the green haired man. The one who was with the asshole from earlier. He gave you a bright smile that stunned you. His one blue and one green eye shone.

"I wanted to speak with you about this morning," he said. The Irish lilt became more obvious with each word that he said. The accent alone practically made your legs wobble, but seeing how devilishly handsome he is made matters much worse. You blinked and squeezed your thighs together, waiting to hear what he had to say. 

"I wanted to apologize for my friends behaviour this morning. He tends to…" his words trailed off. 

"Be an asshole to people?" You blurt. Your eyes widen as you remember that you're on the clock and begin to backtrack.

"I'm so sor-" you begin. The Irishman let out a laugh. 

"No, no, you are right. He is an asshole. I'd say he can't help it, but that would be a lie."  
You feel your face heat up in embarrassment. 

"It's… it's not a problem," you sigh. "Honestly, I should have paid more attention. While I was sad over the death of my morning coffee, it's not like I couldn't get another cup during my shift.” You smile slyly at him. His answering smirk turned your legs to jelly. 

The two of you stood in silence for a moment, one looking over the other. His pointed pierced ears were an oddity, but they fit well with his other features. The green hair was in a bun at the back of his head while his shaved sides were colored a deep ash brown. His pointed chin held a five o’ clock shadow. The high cheekbones and pointed nose sharpened his features, creating an almost feline feel to his appearance. The one characteristic that had previously caught your attention was his one blue eye and one green eye. You wondered if that was his natural appearance or part of the heavy metal look. His body was a lean build and covered in all black clothing. Very handsome and alluring. He was exactly your type, especially with the accent. You shake your head at yourself and sigh. 

“Well, I just wanted to apologize for it. He wouldn’t himself anyways,” The Irishman said, shifting to lean on his other foot. You look away from his face down to his arms. You feel a thrill in your gut as you look at his toned arms covered in tattoos.

You absentmindedly nod and respond, “Well, thank you. I appreciate it. You can tell him that if he is ever man enough to come apologize to me himself, I’d welcome it.”

As you look up, you see the Irishman’s eyes sparkle as his face splits into a wolfish grin. The effect of it had you almost stepping back in surprise. The actions seemed quite at odds with his polite behaviour. “I’ll be sure to tell him you said that. He could use a tongue lashing or two from time to time,” the Irishman chuckled with a wink. The wicked delight on his face puzzles you. Why was it so funny?  
The Irishman steps towards you and holds out his hand. You take his hand expecting a handshake. Instead, he bows at the waist and presses the back of your hand to his lips. You feel yourself turning more red than before.

“Anti, ma’am. Until we meet again.” Anti brings himself back to standing position and lets your hand drop to your side. He turns on his heel and prowls away.

“Don’t…” you manage to squeak out.

As you watch him exit the cafe, Anti turns your way and winks at you. You feel your heart skip a beat and your face almost explode into flame. Embarrassment and desire flood your system all at once.

“...call me ‘ma’am’.”

The door closes and you are left standing in the middle of the empty cafe. You manage to unfreeze your body as you look at the hand that Anti had kissed.

“What in the actual fuck?” you whisper.

  
The afternoon brought a short flow of customers into the shop. As the last of rush trickles out, you shake your head at yourself wishing for another big crowd to come in. Your thoughts had been on the Anti the whole afternoon and trying to figure out why he came to apologize for something he hadn’t done. You also wondered if he was actually being polite or if he was just manipulating you. You let out a heavy sigh and say to yourself, “I am so done with people fucking with my head. Next, please.” You manage to let the topic drop from your head. You look at your watch for the time and happily notice that there was only fifteen minutes left of your shift. You talk to Chris and the other coworkers about anything they might need help in cleaning or restocking. They offer you a to do list before you clock out for the day. You complete all the tasks and clock out of your shift for the day. You were thinking about maybe reading your book as you gathered your things to head home. You sing a quick ‘goodbye’ to your coworkers and open the door to freedom.  
You feel yourself slam into something hard as you walk out the door. Your eyes close and you wait to feel the painful impact of the ground. A pair of strong hands stop your body from falling and you open one eye to see who you had run into.

  
“I’m so terribl-” you begin. You stop as you realize who it was that had such a grip on you. You quickly maintain balance on your feet and try to step back from his grasp. The black haired man gives you a smirk as you fail to free yourself from his hold. 

“What do you want?” you ask, the attitude clear in your voice. The black haired man lets his arms drop to fold behind his back. You watch him crack his neck left, then right. You lift your brows and cross your arms in response. His gaze unsettles you, but you do your best to keep your back straight and maintain eye contact with him. If he was expecting you to apologize, there wasn’t a chance in hell that you would do such a thing.

“I wanted to… ‘be a man’ and come offer my apologies in person.” Hearing his baritone voice was similar to tasting dark chocolate and red wine. You manage to blow out the lusty flame building inside you and say, “Okay.”

You wait in silence and take in the full image of the man. His chiseled jaw seemed to clench slightly. Anti had been roguishly handsome, but looking at his friend was akin to gazing at a work of art come to life. The man’s build was more broad and thick than Anti’s. The all black suit on top of his just right tousled hair and the stubble around his jawline and upper lip… the sight was enough to make your heart clench. Another of your types, even with the snark and personality of a narcissist. As you gaze at the man’s face, you notice him sizing you up. You straighten up more and put on your best resting bitch face. 

“And?” you push impatiently.

The man’s face lights up with amusement, his smirk growing into a brilliant smile. You felt your stomach tighten at his grin. There seemed to be a trace of danger underlying that beautiful visage. 

  
“And…” he parroted. “I apologize for knocking your coffee over this morning. Lucky for you, you are wearing a black shirt. I might have felt a touch more pity if you were wearing a lighter color.”

The man placed his hands in his pockets. He starts towards you, curiosity written on his face. You remain grounded where you stand. He stopped with only inches of personal space to yourself. The limited space made you bristle. A different kind of fire began building within you, one that would easily ignite into something worse if the wrong thing was said or the wrong movement made. Normally you weren’t one for confrontation, but with the way life had been recently, you refused to back down from anything that intimidated you. You had been bullied and abused so much that you had decided you had had enough. Never again would you be broken down or slapped around by another person. And this man in front of you seemed to be attempting to intimidate you.   
Shock ran through you as he took a hand out of his pocket and gently grasped your top hand, uncrossing your arms. You felt your face slacken. As he brought your hand to his lips and back to your side, confusion and lust coursed through you. If this asshole hadn’t done a hit and run with you and your coffee this morning, maybe you would have been flattered. 

“My name is Dark,” he said. 

“Dark?” you mimic. He nods his head in confirmation. 

You clear your throat, grounding yourself back to the moment. “Well, Dark… Thank you for coming all this way to personally apologize to me.”

Dark’s mouth twitches up slightly. Resentment and annoyance decorated his handsome features. At this point, you aren’t even sure that his apology was sincere. With his actions and words not matching up, you decided that he was just insulted at the comment you had made to Anti and only came back to make a point to you. You return his look with a prideful smirk. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you. I am off the clock now and on my way home to spend time with my cat. Please excuse me.” You couldn’t help the sarcasm that stained your words. Dark's face fell into a blank stare. 

“Is there… anything... I can do to pay for my mistake?” his voice seemed to echo in your ears as you had moved past him. You pause, letting the vibrations run through your body. The words came out in a pained manner. You smile gently as you confirm to yourself that he was only here out of hurt pride.   
Any other situation and I’d be a puddle on the floor simply because of his voice, you think to yourself. You turn to see Dark smirking at you.

It takes you by surprise, but you answer, “A little piece of advice from one prideful person to another: it’s more respectable to take initiative in being decent to others than being decent because of someone else’s words.”

You quickly turn on your heel and walk towards your home. You had meant to say the words in kindness but if it happened to hurt his pride a little more, then perhaps he needed to hear them. 

The walk to your small apartment was exactly what you needed to clear your head. You groan loudly inside your apartment, leaning against the front door. A small black cat comes prancing to you meowing. You giggle and say, "Hi, Slinky. I missed you too." She sits down as you bend down to pet her. Her purring is loud as she lets you scratch behind her ears.   
You get settled into your evening routine of making dinner and watching some videos online. After a while, you feel exhaustion fill your body. Luckily, you had the day off tomorrow so you could sleep in.  
You sniff yourself and cringe. Definitely need a shower first and then time for bed, you think to yourself. As you get ready for your shower, you start thinking about Anti and Dark. Just thinking about their names is somehow off-putting. They were names you had never heard before. You step into the warm water and let out a moan. The heat and the water pressure against your skin was soothing. If it hadn't been for the coffee accident, you may have asked one of them to go out for dinner or something. Hell, maybe even both of them. You had never had a threesome with two males before. It would be an interesting experience. Not that dinner would have led to anything, but… damn you were so lonely. Your thoughts wander to what it would be like to have them touch you and kiss you. Goosebumps started across your skin and you shook yourself. There was no earthly way they would even be into you.   
"Shame, really," you say to yourself. After a long shower, you dry yourself off and dress yourself in your warmest pyjamas. Slinky joins you as you snuggle down into bed. You reach out to pet her and whisper, "Goodnight, Slink."

You couldn't tell where you were. All you could feel was the bed beneath you and Anti's teeth on your neck. You let out a moan, a mixture of pain and pleasure radiating through your body. Anti growled in response. You felt his toned body pressing into you, one arm planted next to your head and his other roaming underneath your pyjamas. He ground his hard length against your open hips. The motion caused you to become drenched.

"Anti…" you whisper breathlessly.

  
Anti raises his face to yours and pressed his forehead to you. His lips meet yours, the kiss hard. It was like neither of you could get close enough to the other. You open the kiss to him, letting his tongue practically fuck your mouth. His nails dig into your sides and you let out a hiss. You slide your hands up his shirt and drag your nails down his muscular back in response. Anti releases another pleasing growl into your mouth, his back arching into you. The pressure of his body against yours caused his hardness to grind further against you. His jeans were in the way of you reaching for what you wanted. You whimper at the contact and squeeze him in between your thighs. All you wanted was for him to rip off your pyjama bottoms and fuck you into next week. Anti bends his head down back to your neck, kissing and nipping at your flesh. You grind your hips against his, feeling the heat building. He begins to thrust against you and unbuttons your shirt, leaving a trail of kisses and licks. Your breath hitches as the shirt falls to your sides. The cold air caused goosebumps to grow over your breasts and stomach. One of his hands came to grasp a breast, his fingers gliding over a nipple. His thrusts against you feel delightful and his hot tongue and lips set your skin on fire. The raging heat running through your body was almost too much. You had to have more. You wanted Anti inside you, fucking you until you were a sopping wet mess. You wanted him to make you beg for more. You wanted the marks and bruises to claim you, wanted him to claim you. 

"Anti, please, I need you now," you gasp. He lifts his head to you and flashes a wicked grin. 

"You want me inside that wet cunt of yours? You're gonna need to beg much harder than that, lass," he growled. 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as he thrusts against you. You feel Anti slide his thumb into your mouth, instinctively you begin sucking on it. When you open your eyes, you find Dark's face looking at you instead of Anti's. The shock of the changing face wears off quickly as he continues to grind into your hips. Dark's thumb rubs over your cheek as his hand cradles your face. As you run your hands over his muscular arms, you notice that it was Darks' body that you clung to now, not Anti's. Dark brings his hand to your throat and squeezes the sides to cut off blood circulation instead of air. He leans down and nips your ear lobe. A soft gasp manages to escape your lungs. 

"Beg for it, darling. I want to hear you beg for my hard cock, for my attention," he growls into your ear. You feel yourself melt further into the bed and your bottoms grow wetter. 

"I…" you gasp. "Dark, please, I want you to fuck me now. Use me any way you want, just... please… I need you inside of me." 

Dark looses a pleased growl in response.

  
"You're such a good little slut for me," Dark said huskily. 

  
The dirty talk was almost too much for you, pushing you closer and closer to that edge. All someone had to do was push you over it. 

"But who do you belong to, lass?" Anti's voice rings out.

As you feel a sharp bite pierce your shoulder, you wake up with a jolt from your dreams. 

"What the hell?" You gasp. Your body was shaking, from pain or pleasure you weren't sure.  
You hear a meow from across the room and a soft pitter patter of feet running to you.  
Slinky jumps on your bed chirping and meowing at you.

"I'm alright, Slinky. I promise. Just a really… weird dream." You pet Slinky for a few moments calming yourself. You feel sleep claiming you again as you lay your head back onto your pillow. As your eyes flutter shut, you could swear you hear two voices chuckling in the dark. 


	2. Whiskey in a Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Anti make a dinner date. Little does the reader know that Dark will be joining them. (No smut this time around but it's coming soon so stay tuned!)

You wake up in the morning feeling refreshed and well rested. Slinky is curled up next to you, sleeping. You lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Spotty memories of the dream you had last night pass through your mind. It had been a very lovely dream. The fact that it had ended so soon made you a little disappointed. 

You sigh and get out of bed as best as you could without disturbing Slinky. You can't help but beam at how cute she is when she sleeps. You make yourself breakfast and coffee for the morning. After catching up with social media and watching a few videos, you dress and gather your things for yoga class. Slinky happily munches on her breakfast as you come out of your room. 

"Alright, Slink. I'm going to go to yoga for a bit. I'll be back soon," you say as you scratch her ear. You smile and shake your head as she is too preoccupied with the food in the bowl to care. 

As you walk down the block, you are excited to be going to yoga. Yoga and meditation were incredibly helpful in growing your physical and mental health. After a few weeks of doing yoga at home, you tried going out to a class every now and then. Finances had been tight recently so you couldn't go as often as you had wanted. Tips had been really great this past week at work, so treating yourself to a class felt right.

This particular class was about "igniting your inner fire" so it made you sweat more than usual. Feeling renewed and upbeat, you make your way to the door. A familiar green haired man is standing by the windows. You freeze, debating whether or not to greet him. Your heart begins beating faster as your thoughts spiral to the dream you had last night about Anti and Dark. Heat creeps into your cheeks. It seemed the Cosmos made the decision to speak with Anti for you as he notices you standing at the door. 

A cool breeze blows in the doorway as he opens the door with an impish grin and light dancing in his eyes. 

"Hello, love." Anti greeted.

"Hello," you greet timidly. The words were breathless coming out of you. He looks divine. He had his tight black t-shirt on paired with ripped black skinny jeans. His pale skin underneath the tattoos seemed to glow. Your eyes went up to his throat, which was covered by a leather collar. Interesting choice, you think to yourself, was he wearing that yesterday? Regardless, he looked… super hot. His one blue eye and one green eye search your face, his mouth turned down into a concerned frown.

"Are you alright?" His gentle Irish lilt reaches through your reverie. You smile and respond, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just finished yoga class, so I'm feeling more energetic."

Anti smiles broadly at you. You feel heat spread across your face. That smile of his was heartbreakingly beautiful. 

“Fantastic! I’ve never personally tried yoga but from how you look right now, I might be willing to make some time for it. It must be invigorating.” He has a feline smirk on his face as his eyes rove over your body. You feel yourself become more red under his gaze.

Anti steps to the side of the door, holding it open for you and motions you to exit.

"Thank you," you say quietly. As you walk through the door, your brain goes into high gear in finding something to talk to him about. You become distracted as one of his hands starts playing with something on his belt. Curiosity strikes you as you follow where his arm leads. On his hip was a leather hilt for what looked like a large knife. Anti catches your eye and you glance at the sidewalk.

“So, what are you doing out by the studio?” you ask. You look up at Anti to find him closer to you than before. Startled, you take a step back. You think to yourself that you need to work on re-establishing your personal space. Anti cocks his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. The motion holds predatory intent and causes your gut to flip over. 

“I was about to go run some errands and meet up with Dark. He and I have a lot of… business to discuss,” he says carefully. He brings his arms above his head to a long stretch and then to rest behind his head. You shake your head, amused at observing his cat-like behaviour.

“Well, I am on my way home now…” you begin. Anti looks at you, bringing his arms down. He moves to take your free arm and intertwines it with his. 

"If you’ll allow me, I’d be happy to walk with you." You look up at him, seeing a playful expression on his face. 

“S-sure.” 

Between subconsciously thinking about the dream and Anti touching you, it was incredible that you weren't a melted puddle on the sidewalk. 

After a few moments of silence, you tell Anti, “Dark paid me a visit yesterday, after you had left.”

Anti stops and turns to you. You can’t place the emotion that is on his face. 

“Did he now?” Anti purrs. You swallow hard. 

“Y-yes. It was an interesting conversation.” You both continue walking as you tell him about literally running into Dark and what he had said to you. Anti listens with patience, offering a chuckle here and there. Your story ends as you approach your apartment building, slowing to a stop. 

Anti slides his arm out of yours, brushing against your skin as he takes your hand in his. 

"This is me," you say. You watch as Anti looks you up and down. His face appears blank, but you could have sworn you felt a crackle of electricity across your body.

"Sorry about Dark. I did tell him word for word what you had told me and he vanished into thin air. At that moment, I could only assume it was to come see you and take some of his pride back," Anti explained. 

You chuckle at the thought. "I am a prideful person myself so I can understand where he is coming from."

Anti's face tightens in thought for a moment. "Pride or not, he still shouldn't have been so rude to begin with. I was waiting for you to kick his arse."

Laughter burst from you at the idea. You? Kicking Dark's ass? As much as you had wanted to, there was no way you would have won that fight. You sigh and look at Anti. "I'm not worried about it anymore. It's in the past. If he happens to do it again, then I'll heavily consider kicking his ass."

Anti is beaming at you. You grin back at him, feeling yourself glowing with happiness. Being around Anti made you feel at ease. Even with the short conversations yesterday and today, you felt comfortable in being yourself with him.

“Be sure to call me when that happens. I’d pay good money to see Dark put his foot in his mouth," Anti says with a wink. You feel your heart sink a bit at the tone of the conversation ending. You mentally reprimand yourself. After all, he had things to do today, so the company has to dissipate at some point. 

“Well, thank you for walking and talking with me. I'm sure we will run into each other again at some point. This being a small town and all."

You hold your breath as Anti steps closer to you, your chin almost touching his collared throat. You swallow and force your mind to calm. Cold fingers lift your chin to meet his gaze. He silently strokes your cheek with his thumb. You feel your lips part in reaction to his touch. Anti’s face was full of hunger and desire. His other hand wraps around your waist, pressing the front of your bodies together. You place your free hand on his chest softly. Lust flooded your head at the contact of your body with Anti’s. His touch in reality was identical to what you remembered in your dream and you could feel the toned muscle of his chest. Squeezing your thighs together, you reel your thoughts back in. Anti was still practically a stranger. You didn’t want your loneliness to rule your decisions so quickly. His fingers electrified your skin, leaving a tingling sensation in your face.

"Actually… I was wondering if you would ever be interested in having dinner with me," Anti whispered. As he spoke, his breath hit your face, making your knees more weak than before. You close your eyes momentarily, yelling at yourself to get a grip. 

"Y-yes, I-I suppose," you whisper back. You feel cold wet lips press against your cheek and your eyes fly open. Anti is now arms length away from you, smirking like a cat that caught a canary. You notice that your hand is dangling in empty air and quickly put it down, clearing your throat. He bounces on his toes, asking, “Are you free tonight? We could have dinner at my place. If that’s alright with you."

You chew on your lip, thinking a moment. You didn't have any plans today. Your shift tomorrow didn't start until the afternoon. You run through a mental list of chores and errands to find none. You nod.

"Yeah, tonight is good. Is there anything I need to bring? Food or otherwise?" You take a step back instinctively as you look up. Anti had moved back in close with your free hand in his. 

"Just your beautiful self, lass," he whispers in your ear. The hair on your skin raises, a current running through you. How does he move so quietly and quickly? You chalk it up to being in your head too much causing you to not pay attention. Anti doesn't break eye contact as he brings your hand up to his lips and places a kiss there. Your knees feel like jelly, your heart is thundering, and you can barely breathe. 

"6:30 tonight, love. I'll contact you with more details in a few," he purrs.

You simply nod your head, unable to speak or move any part of your body at this point. 

Anti drops your hand and dances on his heels to continue his journey down the street. 

You make your way upstairs to your apartment, closing and locking the door behind you. Stunned, you say out loud, "Am I… is this actually happening?" 

Your heart is racing, one anxious thought after another clashing into your head. Is this a date? Or just dinner? How do you know the difference? Does it matter? What are you going to wear?

You run through the whole scenario again in your head. You wanted to make sure you weren't leaving anything out or making things up in your head.

Nope. Anti truly asked you to dinner of his own free will. You become lost in your thoughts for a few moments, wandering back and forth between the events of yesterday and today.

Slinky's annoyed meow brings you back to the present. You take a deep breath in, hold it for a few seconds, and let it out. 

"Sorry, Slink. How has your morning been, kitty?" 

She accepts your ear scratches as an apology for not greeting her immediately. After a few seconds, she slinks off to the couch to bathe herself.

You ponder over whether or not you should bring a dessert. You weren't sure if you two would be cooking food or ordering in. If not a dessert, maybe an alcoholic beverage? You drop your yoga gear next to the door and make your way to the kitchen. Searching the cabinets you found no alcohol whatsoever.

"It's official. I am a very boring individual," you joke to yourself. Grabbing your phone, you decide to find a store nearby that carries liquor or alcohol of any kind. What kind of alcoholic beverage did he like? Did he even like alcohol?

You unlock your phone to find multiple unread texts. 

**Hello, lass. Next message will have all the details you need for tonight.**

The next message read his address and the time for dinner. The last one was… flirting?

**Feel free to wear whatever you find comfortable. Even if it's just your yoga outfit ;)**

You feel your face and neck turn dark red. Was he checking you out earlier?

Another thought comes into your head: How did he know how to contact you? A shiver runs through you. You breathe deeply, thinking maybe amidst the fast paced events, you had given it to him absentmindedly.

You message him back thanking him for the details and that the yoga outfit was not going to happen as you needed a shower. The next message you send asks if he likes alcohol and if so, what kind.

You close your messages and look at the maps of nearby liquor stores. Luckily, you found one two blocks down on the corner. Perfect, you think, that will be quick to grab. 

A new message alert flashes up on your phone.

**As to the beverages, whiskey or dark beer is my go to. And for the shower…**

Another new message.

**Pics or it didn't happen :)**

You chuckle a little and reply confirming the whiskey and an assured no for the pictures. Looking at your watch, you still had a few hours until dinner. You look up directions to the liquor store, grab your purse, and head out the door.

"Be right back, Slinky!"

It had been an hour coming to a final decision on the whiskey. Anti had given you a few brands to choose from, but you really liked all of them. You were no whiskey fanatic, but you knew which ones you liked best. 

"Still deciding?" A smooth baritone voice whispers in your ear. 

In the silence of the store the voice made you jump back and let out a scared squeak. 

A familiar pair of strong hands grab your arms as you fall back into a muscular chest. You look up to find Dark behind you with a smug grin plastered on his face. Heat floods your body as you become aware of you being pressed against him. You frown up at him and turn around to face him. 

"What in the fresh hell?!" You seethe in a hushed voice.

"A pleasure to see you too, my dear," Dark responds coolly. You cross your arms and spread your legs slightly apart in a defensive stance.

"You scared the blue out of my jeans!" You exclaim quietly. 

Dark's face falls into a pensive look. He trails his eyes up and down your body. 

"From what I can tell, you are wearing bottoms much more… revealing than a pair of jeans," Dark says, his voice low. 

Surprise fills you at his words. Is… is he flirting? You watch him put his hands in his pocket and search your face. He was wearing all black again today, the same exact suit as yesterday. There was a small difference: a red tie instead of a black one. Even with the messy hair and scruff, Dark seemed to have a more sophisticated air compared to Anti. 

Images of the dream you had flash in your mind. Remembering Dark's lips on your neck and hands roving your body caused your face to turn bright red. Dark's mouth forms a cocky grin. The action must have been a coincidence, but it left a pit in your stomach.

"Going back to the original topic at hand," Dark says softly. He walks over to the shelf and glances between each of the bottles of whiskey on the shelf.

"I don't need your help, thank you," you state. Pride roiled in your gut, hoping that he would go away so you could hurry home and get ready.

He turns around and slowly steps towards you. Aside from keeping eye contact, you make your body still and immovable from where you stood. His presence vibrates off of your skin. You feel your ears beginning to ring and your vision to become fuzzy. Being the stubborn person you are, you fight against the feelings ricocheting around you. A low growl comes from Dark's chest. Your legs buckle a bit, not from fear, but from pleasure. That growling reached something deep in you and forced it to the surface.

Dark turns back around and plucks a bottle from the shelf. 

"I'd personally recommend this one. It goes down smoothly at first but brings a nice heat in the end," He states, handing you the bottle. You reluctantly take the bottle with a sigh and look at it. Turning it in your hands, you say, "Thank you for your recommendation. What's the price tag?" 

He points to the label beneath. 

Oh.

That is much more expensive than you thought. You decide to keep the brand and whiskey type in mind for a later date. This was just dinner, not any kind of special event. 

"I appreciate the thought, Dark, but my bank account says no." You move to place the bottle back on the shelf before Dark's hand gently clasps your wrist.

"Please, allow me," he says, taking the bottle. His mannerisms were on the brink of endearing and annoying at this point. You shrug and make your way to the cheaper whiskey. 

You rub your temples with your fingers. How hard can choosing a fucking whiskey be?! you scream mentally.

Checking the time, you see that you only have about 3 hours until you are supposed to be heading towards Anti's place. You still hadn't picked out what to wear, let alone shower. Suddenly, you become aware of the fact that someone is standing behind you. 

"Places to be, dear?" Dark asks. While your bodies weren't touching, you could still feel the vibration of his voice through his chest. 

You turn to face him with a retort on your tongue. The only thing you see is a brown bag in front of your face.

"For you, my dear. As an official and sincere apology for spilling your coffee yesterday."

You snatch the bag from him and quickly look inside.

"Dark, this is a two hundred dollar bott-" you begin. You are silenced as two of Dark's fingers are placed against your lips.

"This is also an apology for being an asshole to you after spilling your coffee. I pride myself on being a gentleman and having a generous reputation," he says. His tone is genuine and his apology is more sincere than it had been before. He continued, "If you can't take it for any of those reasons, please take it as simply a gift, from one decent person to another."

All you can do in this moment is stare. In your mind, pride in independence battles with acceptance of goodwill. He wasn't necessarily helping you but it was generous of him to have purchased it for you. Does he even know what it is for? Guilt crumples in your stomach as you let out a breath. You place your hand around his wrist, a gentle request to remove his fingers from your lips.

"Dark, I'm sorry, I cannot accept this. It technically isn't for me. I was just trying to find something to bring for dinner with Anti tonight," you explain. You place the bag back in his hands. You feel slightly ashamed as you glance to the floor.

"I know." Dark replies. 

Your eyes snap to his face which held a devious smile.

"I will be joining the two of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello again reader! Thank you so much for the support of the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much!  
> Full disclosure, as of posting this chapter, I have 7 chapters in total for this story and it's taken a turn that I did not plan for! I am totally okay with it though. :) If you're sticking around for the smut, don't worry, it's coming! ;)
> 
> Thanks for leaving Kudos and a comment! I'm open to any constructive criticism as this is my first experience in writing smut!
> 
> Love you all!


	3. Three is Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Anti surprise the reader at dinner. (Lots of sexual teasing, because I looooove a slow burn.;) )

You let the hot water from the shower run over your skin. While the feeling was calming, you couldn't help the small ball of anxiety sitting in your gut. Dark was sitting in your living room, hopefully still playing with Slinky. 

A shiver runs through you. It was hard to believe that Dark even wanted to be around you. You felt that the stubbornness was a little too much between the two of you. After leaving the liquor shop, Dark had insisted on accompanying you home. 

"Please, darling, allow me to keep you company," he had implored, taking one of your hands into his. His eyes had bore into you and you felt your mind disappear. 

"Yes, of course," you spoke. The words seemed hollow. Something within you was clawing and screaming to be freed. Dark gave you a wicked grin and replied, "Excellent. Let's be on our way."

You couldn't even remember the walk home. All you knew was one minute you were standing outside the store and the next you were standing inside your apartment next to Dark.

"Y/N? Can you hear me?" Dark had your face in his hands while his eyes looked over you. You blinked a few times as the static in your ears disappeared. 

"Yes, I'm here. What happened? How did we get to my apartment?" You asked, panic rising in you.

Dark begins using his fingers to massage the back of your neck as he hushes you.

"Just relax, love. Breathe in…" he says gently.

You breathe in.

"And exhale…" 

You let out a breath. A low moan slips out as his fingers rub over a tight spot in your neck. You let your eyes flutter shut, intoxicated by the relief. The feeling left you as Dark let his hands fall. 

"Y/N, you may want to begin getting changed as we don't have much time to waste. I will wait in your sitting room," Dark states. The command in his voice was firm but gentle. 

You finish up your shower and go to grab your towel. You had thought you had hung your towel next to the shower but it wasn't there. You peak your head out from behind the curtain, not finding it anywhere in the bathroom. You cover your face with your hands in frustration. You must have forgotten it amidst all the craziness happening in your head. 

A knock comes to the door. You quickly close the shower curtain. 

"Yes, Dark, what is it?" You didn't mean to sound annoyed but at this point, you had no energy to hold anything back.

His voice rings through the bathroom as he speaks, "I saw your towel in your bedroom and figured you would need it." 

"Thank you just… leave it on the hook next to the shower, please."

You hear shuffling and the door click shut. 

You let out a breath of relief. Blindly, you begin to reach for your towel. Instead of feeling the towel, your fingers come into contact with skin. Your breath hitches as a hand grabs your wrist. You are trying to keep the curtain as shut as possible. There was no way you wanted Dark to see you naked right now. Your brain fogs over as you feel lips press against your wrist and trail up your forearm. You focus on trying to keep your breathing regular and not letting any noises leave your mouth. That would just be giving him exactly what he wanted. You weakly clear your throat and stutter, "C-can I ju- just have the towel, please?"

"Sure thing, lass." Your heart plummets and you open the shower curtain to see Anti standing with a satisfied look on his face. 

"Anti! What are you doing here? I thought I was coming to your place!" You exclaim. Wicked delight dances in Anti's eyes as you slowly realize your situation. You were standing completely nude and wet in front of him. His presence had surprised you so much that you had forgotten yourself. You feel your body turn red as you close the curtain back up, blocking Anti's view of you.

"I-I-I will be out in a moment." You whimper out. Anti chuckles and hums his way out of the bathroom. After you hear the door shut, you peek out from behind the curtain to check the room. No one was in there and your towel was hanging on the hook, as you had asked. 

Dumbfounded, you wrap yourself in your towel. You had barely processed everything that happened this morning. It felt like everything was happening so fast. Realistically, you didn't mind it too much. But on the same token, it had been so long since you had any kind of intimacy, your first instinct was to panic. 

"It's okay," you tell yourself. You take five minutes to practice your breathing exercises, letting the shock and embarrassment fade away. Normally, you wouldn't react this way. Like a shy school girl. But you weren't used to the attention.

After a moment of thinking, you decide that you simply wanted to have some fun. Anti had made it clear that he was interested, but you weren't entirely sure about Dark. As you face yourself in the mirror, the smell of alfredo and pasta seep through the door. As you inhale, a devious idea pops into your head. If they were so eager to tease, then you would happily return the favor.

Anti is stirring pasta as Dark sits at the small island in the kitchen drinking whiskey. They sit in silence as Anti's phone blares metal music.

"Could you play something a little more enjoyable? My ears feel like they are being torn apart," Dark seethed. Anti puts down the wooden spoon and turns to Dark, a sarcastic comment ready on his tongue. 

But you watch his mouth hang open as you walk into the kitchen with nothing on but the towel wrapped around your hair. Dark begins to turn to Anti and stills at your appearance. You walk past the two of them and go to the fridge. You open the fridge and bend over, searching for the strawberries. Spotting them in the back, you grab the whole box and turn to kick the door closed. 

"Oh, hello," you speak, looking at each of their faces. Dark and Anti stood together, heads cocked to the side. You let a sly smirk play on your lips as you take out a strawberry and begin eating it. You slightly exaggerate the moan that comes out of you as you savor the taste. 

"Sorry, I was just so hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning so I thought I'd grab a small snack," you say nonchalantly. You make your way back to your bedroom sliding between the two men. The lust and desire were clear on their faces. Neither of them say a word as their eyes follow you all the way to the bedroom. 

You close the bedroom door behind you with a big grin on your face. Pride flows through you. Both of them were clearly interested in you. Brimming with excitement, you dress yourself in some black skinny jeans and a low cut, long sleeve black shirt. You put on some light makeup and a leather choker. You put your semi-dry hair into a low messy bun and walk out to greet the two men.

You open the door to find the two men silently staring in your direction. You smile and say, "How's dinner coming along, boys? I would have hurried up had I known that this party was moved to my place."

Anti’s lips curl into a mischievous grin as his eyes take in your appearance.

"Well, Dark messaged me about running into you at the liquor store and explained that he had walked you home. I figured, since the two of you were already here, I might as well bring dinner to you," he replied. You look at Dark as you listen and find his face stoic. 

"Little did we know that dessert would be coming first," Dark muttered. He looked at his glass of whiskey and took a drink. You watched as his throat bobbed, his hands wrapped around the glass tightly. You bite your lip, imagining those hands around your throat. You pretended not to hear him as you walked into the kitchen and poured yourself a glass of whiskey. 

"Well, thank you for making dinner, Anti. I would say I bought the whiskey for you but I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Anti cocks an eyebrow at Dark. Dark's mouth twitched up in a crooked half smile. 

"I figured it was enough to solidify my apology for yesterday." He explained coolly, brushing off an invisible piece of dirt from the table. You pour some of the soda you had gotten from the fridge into your whiskey and swirl the two liquids together. You take a sip and feel the carbonation and alcohol running down your throat. Heat flares in the back of your mouth and settles. 

"Mm, you were right, Dark. This does have a nice after burn to it," you admit. 

You look at Dark as you take another sip of the drink. His face seemed blank but you could see the desire flaring in his eyes. Suddenly, you feel a spark of electricity in your core and your slit becomes wet. Antis chuckle rings from the stove. Dark stands up from the island and walks over to you.

"Love, could you show me where the plates are? I don't want to ravage your kitchen and make a mess," Dark asks, a cocky half smile playing on his lips. Your toes curl at his choice of words. He was teasing you and he knew how it affected you. You nod and make your way to the cabinet on the wall next to the fridge. You raise your arms to grab the plates but stop as you see Dark's arm reaching around you for said plates. Your head becomes occupied with the feeling of his breath on your ear and his hard body against you. His body, you noticed, was not the only hard part you felt against you.

Two can play at this game, you think to yourself. You push your ass against his hardness. You watch his arms bring the plates to the counter top and disappear behind you. As you pick up the plates, you feel his hands lift your shirt slightly, grab your waist, and squeeze hard. You bite your lip as you push against him once more. He lets his hands drop as you move over to where Anti stood at the stove. He was pretending to not have noticed what you and Dark were doing, dipping his fingers in the alfredo sauce and tasting it. You place the plates on the island nearby and face Anti. 

"How is it? It smells wonderful."

Anti licks his finger lightly and turns to smile at you. 

"Honestly, this is probably the best alfredo sauce I've made yet," he says proudly. He lifts his fingers up to your mouth with a questioning look on his face. You make eye contact with him as you take his fingers into your mouth. While you were trying to be a tease, your groan is genuine as you taste the sauce. It was possibly the best alfredo you had ever tasted. His eyes become hooded and he licks his lips as he watches you. You wrap your tongue around his fingers and suck off all of the sauce. Your mouth releases his fingers as you lick the bit of sauce off of your lips. You see his chest rising and falling rapidly. You offer a mischievous smile and walk towards the silverware drawer. The air was thick with tension. As you set up the dishes and silverware on the island, you realize that you are having a lot of fun with this. But with the teasing, you were wondering if you were riling yourself up more than the two men. You needed to slow down otherwise none of you were making it through dinner. 

You, Dark, and Anti eat dinner together, making conversation about various topics: likes, dislikes, reading, video games, and music. Anti had truly worked magic with making dinner. The chicken alfredo pasta and garlic bread had been delicious. You were on your third whiskey soda and in your buzzed happy place. As Anti and Dark bantered back and forth about books, you couldn't help but notice the personality differences between the two. Their relationship seemed to be the epitome of 'frenemies'. It was odd to observe. Anti's playful nature opposing Dark's serious nature was almost comical. You openly giggle at the thought. The two men stop their banter and turn their attention to you, their faces curious. “What is so funny to you, Y/N?” Dark asks. The question seemed laced with surprised curiosity. You shake your head with a smile. 

“It’s just interesting to see you two interact,” you say.

Dark and Anti look at each other for a moment and chuckle. 

“Dark and I have always had a… tense relationship in the past. A few hundred years will wear the edges down,” Anti states with a smile. 

You feel your smile falter as his words sink in. 

“Wait… a-a... “ you begin. Dark rolls his eyes at Anti. Anti feigns ignorance. “What?"

Dark growls at him, “We didn’t have to exactly put it out in the open. Strategy is not one of your greatest skills.” Anti throws him a dirty look as he begins twirling the kitchen knife between his fingers. Your blood runs cold and you feel your body start to shake. A few hundred years? 

"Who exactly… what exactly are you two?” you ask hesitantly. Anti and Dark share a look. Anti nods to Dark, still twirling the knife in between his fingers.

“The issue with being honest with you, Y/N, is that you will flee. I’d be shocked if you didn’t, actually,” Dark explains, his tone cool. He made no obvious movements that it would really bother him, as if he had had this conversation a thousand times. You sip on your whiskey, deciding that you would rather have the truth. Honesty was always your number one policy and it would not be stopping here out of fear. You make eye contact with the two beings.

"Is this… information public? Or is this something I would have to keep to myself, if you were to share it with me?" 

“Not… quite…” Dark mutters thoughtfully. 

Anti halts the knife in his fingers, thinking over your words. Dark wears the same pensive expression. They look at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation between them. Your eyes dart from one to the other in anticipation. How bad or important was this information? Your morbid curiosity had gotten the better of you and now you would get what you asked for. 

"We are demons, Y/N," Dark speaks. Shocked, you feel a raging fear ransacking your head. Your gut twists tightly as a voice in your head screams at you to run.

"D-demons?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello Reader! Thanks for sticking with the series so far! I really hope you are enjoying it! Again, this story did not behave the way I asked it to and went a totally different way than I intended! It's all about the journey! I didn't want to force the smut, but IRL I love being a tease. Hopefully, that shows a lot in teasing the reader throughout the story. (Love me some good sexual tension!)
> 
> Leave some constructive criticism for me if you have any or if you like the series so far!  
> If you REALLY REALLY like it, Kudos goes a long way to let me know you definitely want more!
> 
> Thank you loves for all the support! Love you all!


	4. Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to take walk to clear her head and winds up in a risky situation
> 
> WARNING: There isn't much detail in violence, but it is subtle. If you have had an experience of being beaten up and are uncomfortable with reading such an account, I recommend skipping to the next chapter. As much as I enjoy sharing my works, they do delve into some heavy topics and I want readers to be comfortable and aware.

Demons.

The word clanged through you like a death knell.

"Oh…" you breath. 

Anti cuts in, making you jump, “Well, not just any demons! Darkiplier here is the highest ranked demon in our world. I am his second in command.” 

Darkiplier? That must be his full name, you think to yourself. Your hands were shaking slightly on the table. You place them on your lap so as to not let them see.

Dark sucks on his teeth and says, “I thought we were trying not to scare her, Anti. Your mouth moves faster than your thinking. It’s astonishing that you can use your worthless brain at all, honestly.” Anti snaps his head to Dark. In a flash, Anti has his knife at Dark's throat, lethal calm in his features. A snarl erupts from him. 

Dark sighs and gently pushes the knife away. He places the napkin that was in his lap onto the table. He walks a few paces away and his body begins to shift. Still numb, all you can do is watch and soak in the events unfolding. Dark’s skin turns grey and his eyes turn black. You watch with a roaring heartbeat as an aura of red and blue fluctuates around him. Ringing pierces your eardrums, causing your head to feel fuzzy. Shadowy echoes of Dark appears, seeming to pull from his main body. One of the echoes was bent over screaming and pulling his hair. Another was standing with an evil grin, blood covering his hands and suit. Your vision starts to turn black around the edges as you see a pair of giant, shadowy wings appear behind Dark. In seconds, Dark returns back to his human form. You feel your mouth hanging open, words unable to be voiced. His own knife in hand, Anti stands next to Dark and unhooks the leather collar around his neck. Anti lets out a glitched giggle as his skin becomes a sickly green color. Electrical currents dance across his skin. You feel horror spread through your body as his eyes begin to glow, the neon green color shining brighter than the blue. Your eyes travel to his throat to find a large horizontal gash. It seemed to be red with dried blood. He gives an evil smile, flashing his sharper canines. His image glitches in and out of existence as if it were something from a computer game. You can feel the electricity crackle in the air around you, static causing goosebumps all over your body. Similar to Dark, skeletal wings formed of green electric currents behind him. Seeing your face, Anti composes himself and replaces the leather collar around his neck. You simply stare at the two men… two demons. A wild wind of horror, arousal, confusion, and curiosity blows through you. You couldn’t pick out which one to feel first. You sit in silence as you pour yourself a glass full of whiskey. You take a giant swig and close your eyes. Breathe in… hold… breathe out… 

After a few repetitions, you open your eyes to find the two beings sitting across from you, waiting patiently. 

“So…” you say finally, “What does this mean?”

“It can mean anything you want it to, lass,” Anti speaks. You snort, all teasing and politeness thrown out the window. Dark cocks a brow at you. 

“I mean, aren’t I supposed to… make a deal with you? Sell my soul to you? Or are you going to kidnap me and murder me? Are you going to cook me up and eat me?” You rush through your words, growing quiet as you realize how absurd they sound. Anti lets out a belly laugh and Dark has an amused grin on his face.

“You could make a deal with us for your soul if you truly want that. As for the other things, no. We don’t want to hurt you or violate you in any unwilling capacity,” Dark explains. “I simply wanted to enjoy your company, whether that be through friendship or… other means.” 

A flood of relief washes over you. You chew on your lip in thought, looking at the glass of whiskey. You take another sip as Anti speaks, “In all honesty, love, you just look like you need company.” You place your glass down and make eye contact with Anti. His eyes were glowing with a feline smirk on his lips. Remembering the image of his sharp canines causes a shiver to spider crawl down your spine. 

“I need a minute to think. You two are distracting.” You stand and walk to the front door. Grabbing your jacket and putting on your Doc Martin boots, Dark says in a low voice, “We will be here, if you allow it.” You nod your head in agreement. 

The cool autumn air brushes against your heated cheeks as you exit the building. Your thoughts race with each step. You look up to the night sky to see a full moon surrounded by a spread of stars. Demons, huh? You think to yourself. They honestly didn’t seem like the typical demon portrayal. You had seen various interpretations of demons in books, tv, and movies, but they seemed so… human. Was there truly any harm in being friends with them? Perhaps, even more than friends? From the way you all interacted with each other at dinner, everything was normal. And you all got along really well. The chemistry was there. The tension had definitely been there. Oh gods, you think to yourself, I flirted with demons! I _teased_ them! 

Before the panic rises, it becomes quelled with the fact that neither of them had hurt you in retaliation for being a tease. Maybe they just wanted a night of fun as much as you did. 

You didn’t see the group of people approaching you while you were buried in your thoughts. You blink a few times and begin to turn around. A hand grabs your shoulder as a voice says, “Hey, sexy, you all alone out here? That’s a dangerous place to be in the dark.” You push the hand off of you and start walking at a quick pace in the other direction. The group continues to follow you, whistles and unwelcome comments echoing around you. You turn a corner before your street in hopes of leading them away from your home. Fear runs cold through your body and your heart races. All thoughts of Dark and Anti had fled as you focused on making it home safely.

Don’t panic, you think, just lose them and then get home. 

A pair of hands spins you around and your face collides with something hard. 

"Don't ignore us when we are talking to you!" A man's voice slurs.

You stumble but manage to position yourself in a fighting stance. If these fuckers wanted to pick a fight, you would give them what they wanted. You throw a punch at the man standing in front of you, hearing his nose crack. As he groaned and fell, you spotted two men standing on each side of him. The one on the left charges at you with a yell. Your hands are still in fists and protecting your face, but as he draws nearer you drop down to the ground, causing him to miss you. You come back up ready to kick the guy to your right. You feel the ground leave you as the guy who fell behind you grabs one of your ankles and pulls you down. Your head hits the concrete, but you don't have any time to check it as the guy behind you starts pulling you by the legs. You start screaming at him to let go, turning over onto your back and kicking out hard. You hear bone crack and a yelp of pain. You quickly scramble to your feet and run. After a few feet, you slam into someone and fall back. You cry out as your elbows hit the ground. Dizziness starts fogging your head. 

"Get the FUCK away from me!" You start crawling away, ignoring the laughter surrounding you and the pain growing in your limbs. Tears are burning your cheeks. You just wanted this to end. 

"Come on, lady, you've got nowhere to go," one of the men said. You feel pain as someone grabs your hair and brings you to a standing position. Your legs feel limp but you muster some strength to stand and relieve the pressure as the man comes face to face with you. 

"Excuse me, gentleman. I would appreciate it if you would release my lady," a deep velvet voice drawls in the darkness.

"You mean our lady," a glitchy voice corrects.

A loud sob escapes you as you recognize the two voices.

The whole area falls into a sudden darkness. It had been night time, but the darkness surrounding was almost as black as a void. The man releases your hair in surprise. You can hear footsteps scurrying around you. You collide with the ground again. "Come on, get up," you beg yourself. You manage to bring yourself to your hands and knees. You can't tell if your eyes are open or closed in the blackness. You try to look around but fail to see anyone or anything. Panic brings you to a standing position as you go back to your defensive stance. There was a noise like thunder followed by an echo of ringing. You steady your breathing, waiting. Silence fills the air. After a few minutes, you hear metal scraping against stone. A high pitched cackle breaks through the dark. Spots within the darkness start lighting up in short spurts. You watch the light zip around followed by the sounds of horrified screams. Hands wrap around your mouth and waist. You start kicking and flailing, screaming against the hand over your mouth. 

"Quiet, darling. Anti is hunting," Dark whispers in your ear. You relax your body against him, hot tears flowing from your eyes. You move his hand, nodding your agreement of silence.

There was the sound of running footsteps heading in your direction. Dark pushes you into a wall. You yelp at the contact. You hear a quick squelching sound and a meaty rip. You see the outline of Dark tossing something to the ground and a body fall to the ground in front of him. His eyes glowed red with a fiery rage. The outline disappears and you startle as wet hands grab you. You could feel Dark's heavy breaths as he turns you back into his chest.

"Don't look." He whispers. You obey, closing your eyes. You manage to hear a wet thud and more delighted cackling. The hair on your body stands up as the air becomes heavier with electricity accompanied by approaching footsteps.

"Get rid of them. Leave no evidence. I'm taking her home." Dark's low rumbling command could be felt through his chest. A growl of approval comes from behind you.

"With pleasure," Anti's glitchy voice cracks.

Dark whispers to you, "Hold your breath. And don't fucking let go." You could hear the rage in his voice. If he hadn't been your savior, it would have frightened you. You let out a small noise. You breathe in and the air around you disappears.

A second later, you notice the smell of your apartment and hear Slinky meow curiously. Your whole body is shaking. You don't want to open your eyes. Fear was pulsing through you, adrenaline and panic rising to the surface. You flinch as Dark moves to let go of you.

"Please! Don't!" You ask, grabbing onto him harder. He stills and then resumes holding you. After a long while, he strokes your hair and says gently, "Darling… we need to clean you up." You whimper and try to move your body but you can't gather your strength. 

"Y/N."

You feel your chin being lifted up, Dark's wet fingers covered in the man's blood.

"Look at me." The low command echoed in your ears. You open your eyes to see Darks face of concern. His eyes still held a quiet rage. 

"I am going to draw a bath for you. You need to undress and let me inspect you for any other injuries. Do you understand me?" Tears kept pouring down your face and your chest heaved. You managed a small nod and made your way to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello again, lovely reader! From the bottom of my heart thank you all SO DAMN MUCH for the kind words, kudos, and support! I love writing these stories and sharing them with you, I get so excited when I finish a chapter and post it! I am taking a biiiit more time on the later chapters to make sure everything wraps up nicely, so thank you in advance for your patience!
> 
> ALSO ALSO: I have a small obsession with wings :) my descriptions of Dark and Anti are from my own twisted thoughts combined with how they are portrayed in videos, amongst having powers inspired by other writers in the Dark/Anti fandoms!   
> Love you all SO MUCH!!!


	5. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the attack, Dark makes sure reader is cared for. Anti and Dark draw straws for night watch.

Dark was behind you getting the bath ready. As you undressed, you smelled lavender and salt filled the air. Being naked in front of Dark felt soul-bearing now. You turn to face him. He had taken his jacket and necktie off. His sleeves were rolled up as he filled the tub with hot water. Blood no longer coated his hands. 

"Did they… do anything…" Dark began.

"No," you say quickly. "I didn't let them get that far." You could see his lips curve up. 

"Of course not. But I just want to make sure." 

He stands up and walks over to you. He holds up a hand, his face a silent request of permission to touch you. You nod and let him press and poke at certain limbs and parts of your body. He makes note of the scratches and bruises on your ankles and elbows. Dark lifts his hand to turn your face slowly from side to side. You watch his face as he inspects you. Searching eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in worry and scowling. 

"You seem less damaged than I was led to imagine. That's a good thing. You also have a very sharp focus, possibly due to the adrenaline. But it does not appear that you have any concussion or other serious injuries." Dark bends down and sweeps you into his arms. You let your head rest on his shoulder as he places you in the tub. You hiss and wince as your skin hits the water. Dark takes a wet washcloth and begins to wipe lightly at your face. You moan softly at the heat. A few moments of silence pass and then you speak, "A-are you…"

Dark looks at you questioningly. You look up at him, worry clear on your face. 

"Are you okay? Is there anything I need to do for you?" Dark freezes. Shock covers his features. He stares at you and then smiles. You wait patiently for an answer.

"No, Y/N. I came out unscathed."

"Oh. Okay."

Silence. 

Finishing wiping your face, Dark wets the washcloth again and begins lightly scrubbing your arms. 

"Thank you."

Dark's eyes dart to you and then back to your arm.

"You are welcome, dear."

"I'm sorry," you whisper.

Dark pulls back to look at you. He is bewildered. 

"Why, Y/N, are you apologizing?"

"B-because," you choke back tears. "Bec-cause…”

"Y/N, look at me." You obey as your eyes meet his. The silent rage is back in his eyes. You felt a pang of anxiety, but you were certain that the rage was not aimed at you. 

"You have nothing to apologize for. Not after what you just went through. All you need to do is relax and let me help you." 

Your head dips down as you feel tears fall. Dark lifts your chin to reconnect the gaze. 

"Please. Let me help you. Let us help you."

You mentally admit defeat and nod. Dark places a kiss to your forehead.

"Good girl. We are almost finished here. Would you like to finish cleaning yourself?"

You nod again, wanting some space to let your emotions go.

"Do not hesitate to call for me if you need me. I will be right outside the door." Dark gets up and wipes his hands dry on the hanging towel. He grabs his jacket and tie and exits the bathroom. As soon as the doorknob clicks, you begin sobbing uncontrollably. After a good session of crying, you begin to feel heavy. You silently thank the gods for not letting the situation grow worse than it had. Exhaustion ran deep into your bones. You finish cleaning yourself up and sit in the tub. Bubbles that you hadn't noticed before were dancing on the surface. You take a deep breath in and feel a shimmer of pride being able to fight those whackos off somewhat. You weren't sure what you would have done if Dark and Anti hadn't shown up. The bath grows cold and you decide that it is time to get out. You unplug the tub and watch the water drain. You turn to grab your towel and find a black bathrobe hanging up. You didn’t remember owning one, but you were too tired to analyze its sudden appearance. You dry off and wrap yourself in the bathrobe. You sigh as you feel the softness wrap around you. You hear the front door open and slam shut. Exhaustion forgotten, you rush out of the bathroom.

“It is done.” You see Anti standing at the front door, panting. He was still in his demon form. Dark stood next to him nodding. You see that Anti is covered in blood, his knife palmed. His chest is heaving while his form glitches in and out. His glowing eyes spot you in the room. The menace written in his face was more terrifying than seeing him in his demon form. Knowing that the look wasn't meant for you, you run over and wrap your arms around him. He jumps in surprise. Dark opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it.

“Hello, lass,” Anti glitches. You feel him shift underneath you. He brings his tattooed arms around to hug you. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner.” Anti whispers softly. You feel his hands stroking your damp hair. He begins to slowly rock you back and forth. You can’t help but begin to cry again.

“Shhh, love, everything is alright,” he croons. After swallowing the rest of your tears, you pull away from him to look at him. You saw a lot of blood but no cuts or wounds.

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?” you say. Anti, now in human form, chuckles at you.

“No, love. I am clean. Well, aside from the blood.” He gives you an apologetic smile. You giggle and nod. You turn around to speak to Dark but find him directly behind you. With Anti's arms still around your waist, he brings a hand up to cup your face.

“Sincerely, darling, there is no need to worry about us. We have seen much worse and fought battles much more brutal.” You lay your hand over his and lean into his touch.

“Thank you both. From the bottom of my heart. I don’t know what would ha-” you feel Anti’s hand with the knife twitch. “You came to help. And I can never thank you enough or offer any kind of repayment for that.” After the words come out, an idea occurs to you.

“Unless…” 

Dark cocks his head at you in curiosity. Anti drops his arms and walks to stand next to Dark. His face has the same expression as Dark's.

“Unless I p-pay you with my… my s-”

“Absolutely not.” Dark cuts in. Anti nods, his facial expression reprimanding you for such an idea. Dark lowers his hand from your face and steps back, placing his hands in his pockets. “We made the decision on our own. You did not ask us for help. Therefore no payment of any sort is mandatory nor accepted.” Dark added the last bit in as you began to open your mouth to protest. 

“Might to finish your whiskey, though. I’m beat.” Anti sighs. You turn to him, startled a bit at his newly unbloodied appearance. 

“So… demons,” you give a small smile. Anti gives an impish grin and leans forward to kiss your forehead. 

“Indeed.” 

You help yourself to a hot cup of tea and curl up on the couch next to Slinky, who was purring loudly. Anti and Dark were speaking privately outside of your apartment about something. At this point, you really didn’t want to know. You had had enough adventure for one day. 

“What do you think, Slink? Do you think I should or could be friends with them?” Slinky sits up and scratches herself behind the ear with her back foot. She looks back to you, her ear twitching. 

“I don’t think it would be so bad either. I don’t have many friends left in the area anyways. I don’t hang out with co-workers outside of work. What could be the worst that happens?” Slinky begins purring again and circles to find a comfortable spot to lie back down. You feel Anti and Dark sit down on the couch, one on each side of you. You look at the two of them. 

“Everything okay?” you ask, worried about the answer.

“Oh yeah, everything’s grand.” Anti grins. Seeing Dark's face, he seems perturbed. You look back at Anti, pressing the topic further.

“So, what should we do now? I’m sure you two would like to go home and sleep...” you slow your words at the end of the sentence. Demons probably didn’t sleep, you think to yourself.

“We have a better plan.” The annoyance seems obvious as Dark speaks.

Anti chimes in, “With your permission, we would like to act as bodyguards for the next few days. Or, security. One of us is going to watch over you for a while.” You take a moment to think about it. Logically, it seemed fair. Even Dark said that he wasn’t sure if there were any signs of concussions, so having someone around to check in on you every now and then wouldn’t be a horrible idea. You glance at the two of them.

“Yeah, alright. Permission granted. Is there… anything else you’d need besides permission?” you hesitated with your words a bit, unsure if that was part of making a deal with a demon.

“No. Again, we are making this decision of our own free will. The only permission we need is to be let in,” Dark grumbles. You acknowledge the information with a hum. Now to figure out why Dark was so bitter.

“Okay, so why are you in a bad mood all of a sudden then?” you look at Dark.

Dark tousled his hair while letting out a sigh of frustration. You cock an eyebrow at him. Even with his shirt sleeves rolled up, the top buttons undone, and hair a mess, he was incredibly good looking.

“Because I lost the draw for tonight.”

You bite down a laugh. 

“So you two will be alternating over the next however long? Fair enough.” You look to find Anti with a mischievous look on his face. You roll your eyes playfully. “I have plenty of room for you guys. I don’t have a spare bed or clothes for you, but I can sleep on the couch if you’d like a bed. And plenty of food.”

“As you assumed correctly earlier, demons don’t sleep much,” Dark replies. You cock your head at him in question. 

“I didn’t say that out loud to either of you, Dark,” you say slowly. 

“Oh, shite.” Anti breathed, his hand clapping against his forehead. You look between Anti and Dark. He clears his throat and says quickly, “Really? I could have sworn…”

“Dark, what kind of abilities do you have exactly?” You stand and face the two of them on the couch. You cross your arms, waiting. Dark sighs and says, “I have the ability to warp reality, make things appear and reappear, cause visual and aural hallucinations, and mental manipulation." His voice grows quieter with each item in the list. 

“Mental manipulation?” you repeat. 

“I can get into people’s heads and read their thoughts or send thoughts and images back.” Dark clarifies. 

You ponder over his words and freeze. 

The dream. 

“Did… did you…” you stutter. Anti howls with laughter, as Dark begins to turn red. 

“I did not put that dream into your head. But yes, Anti and I both knew about it. After I got into your head at the liquor store.” Dark stands up quickly. “My, my, the time has flown, I had better be off. Anti, call if you need me.” You grab Darks arm before the darkness begins swirling around him. 

“Dark…” you smile. 

The darkness wavers as he looks at you. 

“Thank you again. Sincerely.”

His mouth twitches upwards slightly and he takes your hand, placing a quick kiss, and says, “My pleasure, darling. Please call me for anything. I’ve put my information into your phone.” Dark disappears with the darkness, leaving you alone with Anti.

You move to go to Anti and find him standing next to you. You jump in surprise and shout, “Jeezum crow! Stop doing that!” Anti giggles at you and offers an apology. 

“So, you knew about my dream too? What else did Dark tell you?” you ask.

“That is confidential.” He replies, tapping your nose. You chuckle and swat his hand away. Then he is squeezing you in a tight hug. As the surprise fades away, you latch your arms around him. 

“I was so worried that something happened to you, lass. I didn’t feel at ease until Dark had told me you were fine aside from some cuts and bruises,” Anti whispers softly. You pull back as much as you can. You place your hands on either side of his face, lifting his head to you. 

“Thank you, Anti. I don’t know what you did, nor do I want to, but thank you. You and Dark both saved my life.” 

Anti swallows and replies, “Of course, Y/N. Anytime.” You step apart from each other. An awkward silence hangs in the air.

“Did you want to sleep on the bed? I can stay on the couch,” you offer. 

“No, no, no. You sleep in the bed. I won’t take that away from you.” Anti says. You want to bargain but you let the topic drop. The exhaustion was coming back in full force. You remembered that you needed to clean the kitchen up from making dinner. You make your way to the kitchen. You can feel Anti following at a safe distance. You turn on the light to find a perfectly clean kitchen. 

“Dark and I took the opportunity of you thinking over stuff to clean, since we made the mess and all,” Anti explained, rubbing his neck. You smile and shake your head in disbelief. Demons cleaned my kitchen after cooking, you think. Suddenly you feel your feet leave the floor as Anti cradles you in his arms. He carries you into your bedroom and places you gently in the bed. As he sits on the edge of the bed, he brings the covers and blankets over you. As soon as your head feels the softness of your pillow, consciousness slips away from you. The last things you remember before falling asleep were Slinky curling up next to you and Anti’s kiss goodnight on your lips. 

“Goodnight, lass." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, helllloooo beautiful reader! Thank you again for keeping up with the series!!! I hope you are loving the ride!!  
> There's plenty more to come (not too much but definitely more than I had initially imagined) and smut will be coming soon!!! Thank you all so much for your support and love!!! It gives me warm fuzzies :3
> 
> Love you all!!!


	6. Boyfriend Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is about to be late to work, but Anti and Dark focus on the reader's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello my loves! Sorry for not posting in a while!  
> Thank you again SO MUCH for all the love and support!  
> You all are the best and I hope you enjoy what is coming!  
> No smut in this chapter but there's definitely more tension...  
> and touching :) (I love being a shameless tease!)
> 
> Sending you all my love and well wishes!

You wake up the next day to the smell of eggs and bacon. You sit up slowly taking care to not cause your head more pain. You didn't dream the night before allowing you a deep sleep. You pick up your phone to look at the time.

"Oh fuck me!" You move as quickly as you can to get ready for work. Making your way to the front door, you gather your purse and apron to leave. 

"And where do you think you're going?" An Irish voice grumbles behind you. You turn to see Anti with a wooden spatula in his hand, wearing a lucky clover cooking apron. 

"I have to get to work, I'm already late!" You cry.

"Chris sends his regards and wishes you happy healing," Anti says. He grabs your hand and leads you back to the bedroom. "Back to bed with ya." 

You feel your head pound slightly. 

"What are you talking about? How do you know Chris?" 

Anti turns to you, rolling his eyes, "I called Chris last night letting him know what had happened to you yesterday. He and I came to an agreement on you staying home until you are cleared from the possibility of a concussion."

You look at Anti in disbelief. He huffs again and hands you his phone. "If you don't believe me, talk to him yourself." 

You grumble and take the phone. Anti whistles a tune and walks back to the kitchen as you dial Chris. Luckily, he picks up quickly. After speaking with Chris, he confirms that your 'boyfriend' called and let him know what happened. Chris already found coverage for your shifts for the rest of the week, so you are able to rest and get cleared to come back in good time. You thank Chris, apologizing for your 'boyfriend' but he just chuckles and insists everything is fine. He praises you for being an excellent worker and for picking such a caring and responsible partner. 

You hang up the phone and walk to the kitchen.

Anti stops you at the entrance, "Ah, ah, ah. Back into your PJs and into bed with you."

"Boyfriend?" You question.

You feel Anti shake with silent laughter as he leads you back to the bedroom. 

"It was the only excuse I had, knowing that you don't have any family in the area. None of your friends live close enough to know. And Dark and I were witnesses, so even if the police come knocking, we are prepared."

You groan, feeling embarrassed but also flattered that Anti would go that far. In terms of consideration, demons had a very twisted but honest view..

"Alright, alright, I'm putting my PJs back on. And getting back into bed." 

"There's a lass," Anti grins. He pecks a kiss to your head gently and swaggers back into the kitchen, whistling a tune. You shake your head, hissing in pain. You carefully put on your PJs and wrap yourself up in the covers and blankets. Slinky comes bounding into the room and hops up on the bed with a chirp. She snuggles down next to your head purring.

"Hiya, Slink. Did you eat breakfast yet?" 

"Oh she had her fill and then some. Who knew that cats loved bacon?" Anti walks in with a steaming plate and a cup of coffee on a tray. Slinky meows at him and he leans down to pet her. 

"You get along with my cat. You definitely earn points for being a proper boyfriend," you tease. Anti winks at you and places the tray on your lap. You grab the coffee first. As you sip the beverage, you notice that he made it the exact way you like it. The warmth of the mug seeps into your fingers and you hum in a pleased tone. You look at Anti, seeing that he had taken off the apron. 

"Are you going to eat? Or do demons even eat?" You ask.

"Only the blood of the innocent sacrificed on the full moon," he jokes. You snort and shake your head. Anti sits on the end of your bed, watching you eat. You didn't care as your stomach lets out a growl. Slinky walks over to Anti and circles in his lap. She lays down once she finds a comfortable position. 

You sigh, pleased with your full stomach and empty coffee mug. 

"Thank you for breakfast. That was divine."

Anti bows his head, "Of course! Cooking is a specialty of mine."

"Well, as long as you are around you are more than welcome to cook as much as you want. Food is a love language for me."

Anti smirks at you playfully. Right, you think, the boyfriend thing. 

In all honesty, you didn't mind. But it did put forth a lot of questions and conversations to have if he was serious. The only issue was everything moving so fast.

"You're cute when you're thinking too hard," Anti teases. You stick out your tongue at him. He swipes at it but you quickly withdraw to avoid the catch.

"You stick your tongue out at me like that again, and I'll rip it out of your mouth," Anti growls playfully. You move the tray to the floor next to the bed and respond, "I don't think you would. From what I could tell last night, you like my tongue just fine."

Anti's eyes gleam with hunger remembering your mouth on his fingers. He gets up, Slinky jumping off of his lap and onto the floor. He crawls over to where he is on top of you. His nose is almost touching yours, the two of you sharing breaths. 

"Is that so? Would you like to test that theory?" He whispers. You clench your thighs together, your lips parting slightly. Your heart is thundering in your chest as Anti begins to lean closer. Anti's eyes dart to the door.

"Good morning, Dark." Anti greets.

Anti pulls back to a sitting position and you look to the doorway to see Dark. He is wearing his usual suit and tie attire, all black today. His face held a cocky grin and in his hands was a cup of coffee and a small brown bag.

"Apologies," he drawls, "...for the interruption." 

You swallow hard as you give an apologetic smile back. 

"On the contrary, you came in the nick of time. Y/N was teasing me about her tongue." Anti gets up and stretches. You catch a glimpse of his V-cut as his shirt lifts up slightly. You squirm and bite your lip, looking away. Dark hums with a curious tone. 

"I came to relieve you of watch for the day," Dark states, placing the coffee and bag on the dresser next to your door. Your eye catches the spectre detaching from him, leaning to the side, hands in its pockets and a wide grin aimed at you. 

You shift again, hoping that no one could notice the wetness beginning to soak your bottoms. Anti nods, "I'm sure there's work to be done in your absence in the Void, so I'll be sure to keep things in order." Dark turns to him and bows his head in agreement. Anti turns to you and leans over to meet your face. 

"Until this evening, princess. Behave or I'll have to punish you," Anti teases. You flick his nose and he looses a low growl. Before you manage a retort, Anti gently grabs your face and brings his lips to meet yours. Your body jumps in shock. The kiss opens up as Anti slides his tongue into your mouth. Heat climbs into your cheeks and core, causing your slit to become more wet. The kiss ends as Anti bites your lower lip, pulling away. He gives a feline half smile and disappears. 

You're left feeling flustered, trying to cool the flame that ignited within you. 

"Show off," Dark mutters. You giggle as you begin to get up from your bed. 

"What are you doing?" Dark growls. You look up to see him standing directly in front of you. You stand up, aware of the closeness of your bodies. You raise your eyebrows at him, "I'm going to the bathroom. I think that's a safe activity, is it not?"

Dark lifts a hand to stroke your cheek. You lean into his touch, a pleased hum falling from your lips. His cold touch felt amazing against your warm face. 

"Possibly. Back to bed as soon as you are finished."

"Yes, sir." You chime. Dark's face twists into an expression of delighted amusement.

You use the restroom and crawl back into bed, groaning as you move. Every muscle in your body hurts, the pounding in your head loud. Wrapped up in your blankets, you feel a sinking pressure at your side and cold hands on your head. You look to see Dark feeling your forehead. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks. 

"Not too bad. Just a lot of pain. My head has been pounding all morning. My body aches. But nothing aside from that," you respond. 

"Hmm." 

Dark gets up and takes off his suit jacket. You watch him place it on the dresser and begin undoing his tie. An image of your hands bound by the tie flashes into your mind. Dark turns to you, making eye contact as he finishes taking off his tie. Your eyes are fixed on him as he unbuttons the top two buttons of his dress shirt. You notice the dress shirt is very fitted to his body. His muscled chest peaks out at the top. Dark doesn't break eye contact with you as he unbuttons each sleeve and rolls them up. In the haze of last night, you didn't realize how toned his forearms were. You clutch at your blankets, a feeling of hands running over your body. Dark places his hands in his pocket, a cocky half smile on his face. You blink as you remember what he had told you last night about mind manipulation.

"Well, that's not exactly fair," you frown. Dark chuckles in a low tone. Sensuality was as just as much part of Dark's aura as danger. And it made your mouth water. 

"Take off your clothes and lay flat on the bed." You feel your eyes go wide at his command, but you do as you are told. You stand up from the bed and begin quickly taking off your shirt until Dark clicks his tongue at you.

"No, no, no. Slowly, dear. We don't want you becoming dizzy now, do we?" 

Lifting your shirt slowly above your head, you don't break eye contact with him. His eyes change to black and he lets out a lustful purr. You continue undressing, moving slower in sliding off your pj bottoms. You feel your heart pounding. The feeling of exposure was soul shaking. You start to move to the bed until Dark holds up a hand to stop you.

"May I have your permission to check your body for injuries? It's better to be sure," he asks smoothly. At a loss for words, you manage a nod. He prowls over to you, cocking his head in a predatory manner. 

"I promise I'll be gentle this time," Dark mutters. A thrill runs through you as his fingers graze against your arm. You watch him as he circles you, his eyes taking in every detail of your skin. There was an occasional touch or poke but nothing unexpected. Hands reach up to the back of your neck and they begin massaging you. As pain leaves your head, you relax into Dark's touch and let out a noise of pleasure. After loosening your neck muscles, Dark's hands move to your shoulders, rubbing deeply into the tissue. You let your head fall into his shoulder, letting the tension in your back go. Dark presses his lips gently onto your neck. You hum loudly at the contact. He trails his kisses down to where your shoulder and neck meet. You gasp softly, letting his hands and mouth work. 

"You make the most delightful noises," Dark whispers into your ear. Teeth press into your skin and you yelp, jumping back. His hands wrap firmly around your waist as he chuckles softly. You feel his hardness against you. Fire floods your body and your hole is soaked. You feel an emptiness behind you as you find Dark standing in front of you. Mixed emotions ran over his features, hands in his pockets. You shift awkwardly, biting your lip. You ached for more, wanting him to touch that swollen spot. 

"Lie on the bed, darling."

You obey, laying on the bed looking up. You hear Dark shuffling things by the dresser and the pop of a bottle opening. The scent of jasmine and citrus fills the air. 

"Just relax, love. This should help the aching muscles." Your eyes close as you feel Dark rubbing your calves. His hand motions are smooth but firm as he rubs deep into the muscle tissue. He takes his time, moving his hands from your calves up to your thighs. You tense up as his hands come closer to where you want them most.

"Relax…" Dark purrs.

You manage to release the tension, letting your muscles ease. Something in the way he gave commands forced you to obey. Was that another of his mind tricks?

"Dark…" you say softly. His hands slow to a stop. 

"Yes, darling?"

"When you…" you weren't sure how to string the words together. After a moment of thought, you continue, "When you give commands, is that part of your mental manipulation?"

A dark chuckle resonates in the air. 

"Sometimes. If someone sincerely wants or needs to be controlled entirely, I will slip into their mind. On the daily, no, I do not make a habit of doing so."

Relief flows through you as you breathe out. The worry that he might have been manipulating you this whole time diminished. Opening your mouth to speak again, an image of Dark's tongue sliding up your clit plants itself in your head. You whimper and sit up. You glare at Dark as he smirks at you, hands steady on your thighs.

"Would you stop that?! I thought you and Anti were only here to make sure I rest, not to tease me!" You snap.

Dark begins massaging your thighs again as he says, "After you teased us both so unashamedly yesterday evening? It's only fair to tease you back. But if you insist, I will stop." You bite your tongue, almost wanting to take the words back. You were just frustrated from the touches and kisses. You wanted more. You needed more. You wanted someone, anyone at this point, to fuck you and ravage you so thoroughly. The teasing had become overbearing. 

Dark appears on top of you, his legs straddling yours. You hold your breath in anticipation, waiting.

"I can give you anything you want, love. Anything. All you have to do…" you feel a finger glide up your clit and a gasp escapes you. "...is beg for it."

  
  
  
  



	7. Knowledge is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark tells the reader about what the Void is like and Anti delivers some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello dearest Reader! This naughty story isn't behaving the way I want it to but I hope you enjoy it all the same! The work itself may be longer than I initially planned but going with flow is the best policy. :)  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for the hits, comments, and kudos!  
> I am surprised and feeling very loved!  
> YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!  
> One more note: I am creating mythos and lore about the Void from what I personally imagine it would be like while also pulling inspiration from other works I have read from other creators! (Which I thank you for sharing your writings so that I could be inspired!)  
> I love you all SO MUCH!  
> Enjoy :)

Even with the tension of Dark having teased you while massaging your body, your muscles felt much more loose. There were still aches when getting up to get snacks, but for the most part your body felt less sore. You and Dark had spent the rest of the day reading your respective books. While his company was comforting, you felt shy about making conversation with him. The main reason was him seeming so content to read. The other reason was that you weren’t sure what to talk about. You clear your throat, mustering up the courage to say something. Dark turns his head towards you, slowly peeling his eyes away from the page he had been reading.

“Uh… so…” you stutter. Dark cocks a well groomed brow at you in question.

“What is the Void like? It’s called the Void, right? Your… where you and Anti are from?” you ask. You weren’t sure if calling the Void their home would be proper terminology.

Dark turns back to his book, nodding his head.

“The Void is our plane of existence, yes. It is a mirror reflection of your world minus a few… human… details. Although, there is a social structure. There are powerful demons, dukes and duchesses, greater demons, and lesser demons,” Dark explains. He must have read the questions running through your mind as he continued on.

“It’s a very loose description of the ‘class structure’. The rules of the Void are very different from this plane. As King, it is my duty to enforce the established ways, either until I am overthrown or destroyed. If the ruler of the Void fails to comply with enforcing said rules, there are consequences from the Void itself.”

You think over his words momentarily. 

“So, is the Void a living thing?” you question. Dark shrugs, the movement smooth. 

“No one knows,” Dark replied plainly. 

“Wait, what do you mean? You and Anti at least should know, right?” You thought that with the two demons being as old as they were, they would know. Dark sighs and places his book down. You flinch, feeling slightly ashamed at interrupting his reading. He rises up from the bed, stretching out each leg and arm. The movements were calm and collected, but even in his human form, the power that waved off of him could be felt all around you. 

“No one truly knows how the Void came to be. There are rumors. The most popular seems to be the story of an angel warrior so powerful and determined to rid the world of demons who sacrificed themselves to create the Void. It is said that their very soul is what contains the demons to that plane,” he explained. 

“But then… how are you and Anti able -” you begin asking.

“Able to exist on this plane? We aren’t sure either but our suspicion has been that only the most powerful demons are able to make their way out of the Void. Most would need a host to do so, but Anti and I seem to be an exception. Again, we are uncertain as to what reasons exist for that, but we assume it’s because I am King and he is my right-hand man. Anti and I usually make our way to this plane in search of pleasure or demons who need to be punished.”

The thought of demons running rampant among the humans made you shiver. You could have been running into them at any point in your life, aside from Dark and Anti. 

“It’s interesting that Anti was given the same exception. Perhaps the Void chose him because he is just as powerful as you are?” you question out loud. Dark’s deep chuckle causes your stomach to flip, anxiety climbing into your nerves. 

“Regardless of the history that Anti and I have, I chose him to be my second in command because he is a wild trickster. His feral abilities are useful when dirty work needs to be done and his technological abilities are fitting for accessing information in other ways. Anti is very powerful in a different sense, particularly when needing information from someone. He also is very handy with a knife. My views on the operation and social standing of the Void has made me an unpopular figure. Anti has stood by those views, offering counsel to me across the centuries. I agree with your thinking that because I view him as my equal, as well as myself having vowed to rule and enforce the function of the Void, the Void itself sought to grant him similar authority. But it is just a theory…” Dark straightens his jacket, an echo of himself detaching with silent maniacal laughter. 

You shook your head, emptying the rising questions. It was apparent that Dark didn't know much about the history of the Void, so pressing the topic further would not be rewarding. You looked at the time, noticing that the sky outside was showing red, pink and blue hues of dusk. You decided it was time for a bath, maybe paired with a cup of your favorite tea. 

You moved to get up and Dark was immediately at your side to help you up.

You give him a playful smile and say, "You know, I think I can manage to draw a bath for myself. Don't you think?"

Dark chuckles and nods.

"Enjoy your bath, dear. Anti will be here in a moment for the night watch."

You hug Dark. You feel his body tighten in response.

"Thank you for the conversation," you say softly. Dark's arms slide around you and squeeze. You feel him place a kiss to your forehead.

"Of course, dear. Do not hesitate to call if needed."

You let go of him and find him gazing at you. You couldn't pinpoint the expression on his face. He places a strand of hair behind your ear and disappears in smoke. You smile and shake your head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," you say aloud. 

You grab your phone before walking into the bathroom. You find the bathtub full of hot water and bubbles. Your phone dings as you step towards the tub. You unlock your phone to find a new message from Anti:

**Dinner will be ready for you when you are finished with your bath, lass.**

You huff a laugh and respond reminding him that eavesdropping is not gentlemanly.

You undress and place yourself in the tub carefully. You moan as the hot water covers your skin. Between this and the massage, you were sure you were going to sleep well.

Your phone sounds, showing another new message: 

**I never claimed to be a gentleman. Isn't that why you like me?**

You laugh and reply that perhaps yes that is why you liked him. Along with the fact that he cooked for you. 

You placed your phone down and eased into the bubbles. These two demons spoiled you rotten and you weren't sure why. All the same, you enjoyed it. As you let the water ease your muscles, your mind turns to thoughts of Anti. 

Anti acted as if he genuinely cared for you. Dark had been acting the same way, along with being forward about his desire for you. On the other hand, Anti had seemed to tease the idea of a sexual relationship. Anti labeled himself as ‘boyfriend’ for logical reasons, but the idea made you glow. But what about Dark? You felt something for both of them, but you didn’t want to rush things. Especially after having only met them two days ago.

Two days. It felt like so much had happened in two days. The passing time seemed like months, not hours. 

You hum to yourself. You weren't too sure about a relationship with Dark outside of sex, but Anti certainly acted like he was interested in you as a person. Can demons even become attached? You snort at the thought. The idea was odd to you. With the little knowledge you had of demons, you decided it would be better to keep an open mind. Your heart sinks a little, the physical loneliness creeping inside you. What if all they wanted was a physical relationship? After a moment of thinking, you decide that you would be content with it, as long as they were willing. Friendship was always welcome. It would give you a chance to gauge the two demons better. Maybe romance isn’t quite what the Cosmos had in mind for you right now. 

Another ding sounded from your phone with a picture message from Anti. Your breath escapes you as you look at the picture. It was a picture of him shirtless, boiling potatoes in the kitchen with a hand towel slung over his shoulder. You bite your lip as your eyes travel over the beautiful cuts of his muscular torso. The tattoos covering his body were various electronic designs and ran all the way down below his belt line. You hum a sigh to yourself as your eyes reach the V-cut you had a glimpse of earlier. Even the knowing feral grin he wore in the picture was panty-drop worthy. He had let his long green hair rest to the side of his face, offsetting the brilliant blue eye. 

You continued looking at the picture, wondering what noises he would make with your lips tasting every inch of his body. 

Your daydream was interrupted with another message:

**Enjoying the view, love? Hope you aren't too lonely in that bathtub.**

Your head perks up, looking around the bathroom. Another message flashes onto your phone:

 **You never did ask what** **_my_ ** **abilities were, you know…**

A feeling of unease settles in your stomach. The combination of lust and discomfort battled within you. 

Another message:

**I have the ability to manipulate all forms of technology and all data on this plane and others.**

Your eyes widen at the possibility. A small detail clicked: that's how he had gotten your number. 

New message:

**Which means I can enjoy seeing your reactions to my messages…**

New message:

**...Any grand old time.**

A thrill went through your body. Lust and annoyance merged within you at the idea of Anti being able to see you through your phone. You decide to feign annoyance and make a vulgar gesture at the phone. You place it next to the tub and sink further into the bubbles. You close your eyes and relax into the water.

Demon, indeed, you think to yourself.

"Now, I don't think those kinds of gestures are very ladylike," Anti drawled.

You jump slightly, looking to find a shirtless Anti standing over you in the bathtub. You swallow hard, sitting up a bit. The picture had been lovely, but it could never replace the true image. Anti stood with his arms stretched up, leaning against the curtain rod. That wicked smirk on his face created a pool of desire within you. 

"It's a good thing I never claimed to be a 'lady'," you croon. You stand up in the tub, letting the bubbles stick to your skin. Anti's face fills with desire as he looks over you. A low snarl of approval echoed in the bathroom. You start to move out of the bathtub but stop as Anti steps into the tub, his face dangerously close to yours. 

"Don't you want to keep an eye on dinner?" you say.

A low purr came from Anti's throat as he brought his hand up to your chest. That pool of wetness grew at the apex of your thighs. He used a finger to draw designs in the bubbles covering your body. Every touch was accompanied with a soft zapping feeling. The storm in your core began building again as you leaned into his touches. The rising desire within you wanted more than just touches. Your head becomes fogged with burning lust and overwhelming loneliness. Anti leans next to your ear, his finger moving to your lower stomach.

"You look more appetizing to me at the moment," Anti murmurs into your ear.

You shiver and let out a small gasp as Anti's lips trail from your ear to your lips. You kiss Anti heatedly, his hands moving to grip your waist. He tongues your lips and bites gently. You open up the kiss to him, letting his tongue overrule your mouth. Your hands glide over his chest and arms, taking in every muscle and curve. You break the kiss, hurriedly placing lovebites on his neck and earlobes. Anti drags his nails down your back causing your breath to get caught in your throat. He brings his hands to your ass cheeks and squeezes roughly. You moan as your teeth sink into his neck. A growl erupts from him as he presses you into the shower wall. His lips meet yours as he grinds into you. That storm brewing within you shot lightning through your blood, igniting every touch. You wrap your arms around his shoulders letting your nails dig into his back. Anti's head falls back as a groan of pleasure reverberates in the bathroom. You use one of your hands to drag your nails down his torso. Anti closes his eyes and hisses. As he looks back at you, his eyes are hooded and lustful. He moves to kiss you, but your hand clutches at the hardened length in his jeans. A small noise escapes him, his mouth hanging open in pleasant surprise. He quickly grabs your wrist, bringing it up to his mouth to place kisses and nips up your arm. Each placement of his lips sent jolts of electricity through you.

"As much as I would like to continue this venture, lass, dinner is growing cold," Anti breathes. Lightning cracked within you at his breathless whisper. This certainly confirmed that he desired you. His expression was hungry as if he would devour you whole. You rubbed your hips against his and he let out a breathy chuckle.

"Love..." Anti growled in playful warning. He nips at your nose and you pull back, giggling. 

"Now dry off and get dressed." The demand sent lightning through your veins. You pout your lip out at him, moving your hands up from his length to his toned chest. He bites your lower lip and kisses you softly. 

"Behave, princess, or else," Anti purrs. You fake a semi-disappointed huff and climb out of the tub. You feel a towel wrapped tightly around you accompanied with your feet leaving the floor.

You cry out in false annoyance, "Anti, I can do it myself you know!" 

You feel his delighted chuckle vibrate in his chest as he carried you into the bedroom.

"I'm well aware, lass, but it's just too fun to mess with you." He puts you down, letting the towel fall to the floor. You press yourself against him but Anti stops you with a reproachful look. 

"As much as I'd like to ravage you, love, food comes first. Snacking all day doesn't count," Anti's voice lowers as he sees the bruises left on your skin from last night. All the desire melts away from you as he looks over your body for the other injuries. His eyes seem sad for a moment. He catches your eye and smirks.

"Clothes. Now." He spins you around and spanks your ass hard. 

You yelp, "Fine, fine!" 

Electricity fills the air suddenly then disappears as Anti whisks himself away to the kitchen. You groan to yourself. The taste of him still lingered in your mouth. But he was right: a proper meal was needed after only snacking all day. You dress yourself in some loose pj bottoms and a tank top. You smile to yourself as confidence blossoms within you: Anti definitely wants more. 

You make your way to the kitchen. The smell of potatoes, green beans, and sizzling meat fills your nostrils. Anti's face is scrunched as he is tasting the mashed potatoes. You watch the silent debate he is having with himself. He grimaces and puts a pinch of pepper into the pot. Anti sees you out of the corner of his eye and turns his head to look at you. He tastes the mashed potatoes again, curling his tongue around his finger. You squirm a bit at the imagery. A half cocked smile grows on his features as he observes you. 

"See something you like, Y/N?" Anti asks.

You jokingly roll your eyes and say, "I was thinking about how the kitchen smelled delicious."

Anti frowns and turns his attention back to cooking. You grab yourself a glass of water and sit down at the island table facing into the kitchen. You cock your head to the side, a devious smirk playing on your lips as you watch Anti work from behind. Even the back of him is gorgeous to watch. His lean build shifted here and there as he worked. You sat quietly, watching him plate the food. He turns around, plate in hand with a victorious expression. You let out a laugh at his simple joy. He places the food in front of you and makes himself a plate. You wait for him to sit before you dig into your meal. The smell alone made your mouth water. Anti sits down and begins to eat. You join him, moaning as the savory food melts in your mouth. The two of you eat in silence, enjoying the taste of each bite.

You finish your meal, smiling. 

"That was better than breakfast. Thank you so much for cooking," you sigh, pleased with your full stomach.

Anti laughs as he licks his fork clean. You felt that pool starting to fill again, and decide to distract yourself. 

"Uhm…" you begin. Anti cocks an eyebrow at you, waiting.

"I don't know how to ask this…" You bite your lip, reconsidering. You stop the backtrack, reminding yourself that it was necessary. Anti cocks his head at you, his eyes searching your face. You take a deep breath to gather your courage.

"Anti… can… can demons have relationships or emotional attachments? Like friendships or romantic relationships?" You sped through your words, embarrassment filling your head. Your cheeks became heated as you regret even asking about such a thing. Anti offers a gentle smile and nods his head.

"It is rare, but yes we can. Dark and I have to be very careful about entering into relationships particularly because we have enemies in the Void. Just because Dark is King does not mean he is well liked. The same situation applies to me as well. It is very difficult for us and for a potential partner, it is a very dangerous situation for them. Demons typically believe that humans are lower than themselves, even to a lesser demon."

You nod in agreement, adding, “That’s some of what Dark had told me earlier, when I asked him what the Void was like.” Anti leans back on his chair and stretches his arms up. He wore a contemplative expression. Concern spread through you.

“What is it, Anti?” you ask. Anti smiles softly and shakes his head, the smile turning to a grimace.

"I know we have just met, Y/N, but I cannot deny that I feel something for you. "

You stared at your plate as surprise ran through you. With how loud your heartbeat was in your ears, you wouldn’t be surprised if Anti heard it as well. You feel yourself begin to glow a little. 

"Y/N…"

You look up to see Anti's face filled with soft sincerity. 

"As much as I'd like to act on those feelings, I am too concerned about your safety. Dark told me not to say anything to you, but you need to know." Your eyebrows scrunch in question. What is he talking about?

"The people who attacked you the other night were lesser demons. They had been ordered to bring you back to the Void. We don't know the reasons or who gave the order. We don't know anything outside of them bringing you to the Void."

You felt like you couldn't breathe. Questions flooded your mind and you opened your mouth to speak. Anti silenced you with a downcast look.

"I don't have any answers for you, lass. We don't have any answers. Even with my skills…" 

You swallowed, not wanting to think about what that word entailed.

"We weren't able to get any answers. Hopefully Dark will be able to find something tonight."

The two of you sit in silence. Your head was buzzing with questions. You couldn't come up with any reason as to why demons would want to kidnap you; or anyone in general. You were lost in thought. Anti moved to be by your side, holding your face in his hands. 

"Y/N, Dark and I will protect you as much as we can. Some of these lesser demons can be tricky, but we have unmatched abilities in the Void. There's a reason we are in charge."

You wrap your hand around his wrist and manage a small smile. You knew they were going to do what they could. This whole situation was completely out of your knowledge field. While they were still somewhat strangers to you, you didn't have any choice but to trust them. The realization made your gut twist. Anti offers you a bright smile.

"In the meantime, Dark and I will keep you company. And we will offer whatever answers we have."

You chuckle and nod. Maybe you should have waited on that bath, you think to yourself. You bring back the conversation to the initial topic. 

"Anti, I… I do want to get to know you and Dark better. Aside from…you know…" you say softly.

Anti flashes you a wicked grin and brings your face to his. He kisses you with passion. Within seconds, that fire inside of you ignited.

Anti pulls back and says with a laugh, "There's plenty of time for that, too."

"Plenty of time," a dark voice mimicked. You and Anti look to the kitchen to find Dark standing there. His clothes were disheveled and his face was painted with icy rage. 

"Dark, wha-" 

Dark cuts you off. "Anti, I need a few favors from you."


	8. Rock You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti shows up in your kitchen at night after having done Dark's dirty work.  
> (TIME FOR SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello beautiful reader!  
> Thank you SO INCREDIBLY MUCH for sticking with this so far!  
> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?  
> Well, I was too excited to keep it all to myself after promising smut and hardly delivering!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Writing smutty smutty smut smut is a new experience for me, so if you have any constructive criticism to offer, PLEASE let me know by leaving a comment! (And yes, I would love some new creative words for 'vagina' and 'penis', plz n thx)  
> Thank you for being soooo patient and I sincerely hope that this paints a good picture... or movie...
> 
> Love you all so very much!
> 
> EDIT: I also want to brag about how amazing everyone is! Reading your comments really fills me with love and happiness (cheesy, but its true) and it's always just as exciting for me to post a new chapter! I really REALLY hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
> MWAH!

Anti and Dark spoke with each other in your bedroom. You sat silently at the table processing all the new information that had been given. You feel your head start to ache as you thought of the missing history of the Void and the fact that you had something that lesser demons were willing to kidnap you for. You run through a list of possessions, not finding anything that stood out. You didn’t have many heirlooms. Most of the ones you did own were pieces of jewelry from your mother and grandmother but none of them seemed to spark a thought of something demons would want. Maybe there was something that was in the apartment that stayed after you moved in? The thought alone brought a chill down your spine. You sigh heavily not finding any answers. Dark and Anti appear in a cloud of black smoke next to you. Dark had cleaned himself up and changed into his human form. His black eyes were trained on you. You admired his handsome features momentarily. He was polished standing next to Anti. Anti was a glowing electrical spectre as his power thrummed from him. It was hard for you to believe that he was just as handsome in his demon form with the wings visible and throat wound exposed. You repressed an urge to reach out and touch his wings to see what they would feel like. Anti approaches you slowly. 

You gaze at his face as your hand cups the side of his stubble-covered jaw. His black eyes seemed to look at you gently. He brought his hand up to cover yours and moved your hand to kiss your palm. You smiled, feeling warmth spread through you. Anti winks at you, a spark of electricity zipping across his face. 

“This won’t take but a minute, lass. I’ll be back before you know it. Dark is going to be here until I am back.” The high pitched glitched voice was dull, as if he were speaking from inside a glass box. You thought perhaps it was to keep from hurting your eardrums too much. 

"Okay," you whisper. "Be safe. You're only allowed to come back in one piece."

Anti grins, showing off his lengthened canines. In a heartbeat, he warped away to whatever business he needed to finish.

Your heart sinks. With Anti admitting that he cared for you, the goodbye made your heartstrings tighten. You were confident that he would be alright, but you still worried for everyone’s safety. You all needed answers and hopefully they would surface. You and Dark turn to face each other. 

"I am sorry." His smooth voice slid over your skin like silk fabric. He never seemed to break the rigid façade, but looking in his eyes, you found a hint of sadness. 

"For not telling me about the demons jumping me or is it something else?" You say quietly. Admittedly, you were more confused than upset about it. 

"For everything." 

You two gaze at each other in silence. There was no more brain power to play games. You sigh and say, "Unless you were the one who sent those demons, I don't think there's anything for you to apologize for, Dark. You and Anti are doing what you can. I just…" 

Your words trail off, defeat filling you. Dark looses a breath. It seemed he was readying himself for your anger. Nothing but hopelessness raged in you. If you were angry at anyone, it was at yourself.

"I just wish I could help. I've thought over everything and anything that they could possibly want from me. But I can't think of anything."

Dark hummed in thought. Feelings of defeat and uselessness began building up inside of you. You felt hot tears beginning to form. It wasn't fair. These complete strangers were doing everything they could to help and you couldn't do anything. For once, you actually hated being human.

"Y/N, look at me." You shook your head, squeezing your eyes shut to keep from crying out of frustration.

"Darling, please look at me,” Dark implored. You felt Dark's cold hands underneath your chin. You opened your eyes to find Dark staring at you with conviction. 

"Remember what I told you when I was cleaning you up that night? About us helping you?"

You nod. Your body begins to shake from the attempt to hide your angry tears.

"You are human. There is only so much you can do against demons. We are choosing to help you because we care about you. Anti and I don't think humans are less than ourselves or other demons. So please… don't be angry at yourself. You are doing more than you think."

Your thoughts snagged on his openness about caring for you. You shake your head, your mind too tired to think about anything else this evening. You breathe deeply and collect yourself. Dark releases your chin and strokes your hair. He leans in and places a kiss to your cheek. His cold lips tempered the rising heat. As he pulls back, you nod.

"Thank you. You've been incredibly kind. And if I think of anything, I will let you know," you concede. Dark's face remained immovable as he looked over you. 

"I think," you say, "that it is a good time for me to get some rest. Maybe I will think of something in the morning."

"I will be here if you need me, dear. Sleep well," he offered a small grin. You smile back and turn to go back to your room.

"Come on, Slink," you call. "It's bedtime."

Slinky scurries into your room, meowing happily.

The apartment was quiet. No lights were on. It seemed like Dark had already left. Knowing how Dark and Anti were about your safety, there was no reason for Dark not to be here if Anti wasn't. You silently make your way to the kitchen for a glass of water. You flip the switch to turn the light on and find a clean kitchen. You let out a huff of a laugh. 

"At least demons aren't as messy as they are made out to be," you say to yourself. You go to the cups pantry and open it. You grab a plastic cup and close the pantry. You scream as you find Anti standing next to you. His expression was wild and his chest heaved as he panted. You had half a mind to smack him in his stupid face for scaring you so much. Between Anti and Dark, your heart needed a break from being scared. 

"Anti, you fucking scared me, you b-"

Cut off by Anti's hurried kiss, your surprise wears off as you kiss him back. He presses his body into yours. You can feel his hands squeezing your shoulders in a hard grip. You deepen the kiss, biting his lower lip. You move your hands up his toned chest and down his arms. His tight muscles moved down to grab onto your waist, the thrill of him touching you washing over your senses. You gasp as he bites your lip and moves down to your neck. His hips ground against yours, the friction sending lightning through you. In response to his bites, you reach under his shirt and drag your nails down his back. Anti groans against your shoulder, biting down harder.

"A-anti, please…" you gasp.

An electrical current is felt against your skin as Anti flares his power. His name falls from your lips as you feel your body light up and your nails dig deeper into his skin. You push him off your neck, grab his collar and pull him into another heated kiss. You feel his hands grab your ass cheeks and start grinding against you again. After moments of passionate kissing, you both break apart, breathing heavily. 

"Y/N, I need you, every piece of you," Anti gasps out. “Ever since I first saw you, I’ve needed you.” 

An animalistic expression was on Anti's face, his one blue eye and one green eye glowing brightly. A low snarl emits from his throat as he tears through your shirt and moves back to kiss you. The desire to feel you and taste you was apparent as his hands traveled your body. Roughly, he grabs your breast and places it in his mouth. You hiss as his teeth make contact with your sensitive skin. As he sucks and bites you, you bring your hand to his hard length beneath his jeans. His answering snarl came with another electrical current on your breast. You felt yourself become dripping wet and began rubbing against his length. His teeth make contact with your nipple and he bites down hard. You yell out at the pain, and soak in the pleasurable licks his tongue brought in the aftermath. 

"Fuck, Anti, please take me," you moan.

He shoves his hands down the front of your pants and rubs against your clit. You gasp loudly, placing your hands on the counter to hold you up on weak knees. His mouth moves from one breast to the other, leaving teeth marks and bruises. One of his hands still cupped your ass and the other roughly rubbing your mound. As electricity crackled in the air, you felt as though you were being shoved into the air at high speed, your gut growing tighter with excitement. You had never been touched so roughly like this. And you were loving every moment of it. He was the predator and you were the prey. 

You feel gravity slip from you as his fingers entered you, the pain from the stretch fading to ecstasy. One of your hands found his shirt and began lifting it. All touch vanished as he straightened and pulled off his shirt hurriedly, throwing it to the floor. His lips dive back to yours, kissing you roughly and deeply. It felt as though he was going to swallow you whole. You wrap a leg around his waist, wanting that friction against his hardness. You feel Anti grab underneath your thigh. You yelp into his mouth as his nails break through the bottoms into your skin. He growls as one of his hands grabs your hair and pulls your head back. 

Anti snarls into your ear, "I want you around my fucking cock, lips and all."

Snarls and cries fill the apartment as his teeth drag down from your neck to your shoulder. His hard length teased your sopping cunt, growing wetter with every touch. His hands moved to your waist, gripping hard. You tangle your hands into his loose hair, moving your mouth to his neck and to his ear lobe. As you bite down on his ear lobe, he growls and moves his hand to your throat. You move to trap him to the wall, taking control. His breaths were hitched as you bite down on his neck. 

Anti tangles his hands in your hair as you bite and kiss your way down his chest and stomach. He gasps as you gently bite his length through his jeans. 

"Ohhh, you're a naughty tease, aren't ya?" His glitchy voice rang out. You felt another jolt of electricity from his hands, causing another feeling of fuzziness run through your head to your mouth. 

You make eye contact with him as you undo his belt and jeans. His smile was feral and his eyes wild. For a second, you felt fear pool in your gut, but as you placed your hands around his cock, the fear turned into a sickening thrill. One of your hands goes to his stomach as you lick from his tip all the way to his V-cut just above his hips. After gently kissing it a few times, you swiftly take his cock completely into your mouth. 

"F-fuck," Anti snarls softly. You feel him twitch as you rest there, letting the tip of his cock touch the back of your throat. You wrap your tongue around his shaft and dig your nails into his stomach. Your stomach flips in excitement as you hear his noises of pleasure. You stroke his cock roughly as you suck on him. His taste was divine and you wanted more and more. You quicken your pace, bringing your fingers from his stomach down to his balls. You begin massaging them and you hear Anti pant out, "Ooooh, lass, you're gonna make me cum before we even get started."

A jolt of electricity numbs your mouth momentarily. You pull his cock out of your mouth with a loud pop. Anti lifts your chin. As you make eye contact with him, he wipes away the string of spit and precum on your mouth. 

"You look delicious with my cock in your mouth, ya know that?" You smirk up at him and say, "I do now."

He chuckles as he stands you up from your knees. Before you could breathe, his hands are around your neck and his lips are crushing yours. Teeth and tongues fought for control, feeling as though you were trying to devour each other. Anti brings his hands to your back, his nails are breaking skin. You could barely breathe, but the pleasure of the currents overran the pain. A rush of wind and the two of you were in your bedroom. He pushes you hard onto the bed. You take the flash of the moment to look him over. 

Anti's pants had vanished, showing off the tattoos over his limbs and his length erect. His lean muscles were sculpted so perfectly. You didn't think any artist would do justice to it. His hair was undone, the length pulled to the side and showing off his undercut and a stretched, pointy ear. Even with the scar on his throat, you couldn't help but moan at the unbelievable attractiveness. His canines were lengthened and his eyes wholly black aside from the glowing blue and green irises. 

He prowled towards you, the movement feline. He presses a kiss to your lips and you feel a cold metal against your thigh. With protest on your mouth, you hear fabric being cut and a cool breeze between your legs. You break the kiss to look down. He had his knife in hand and your bottoms were now in shreds on the floor. You frown up at him, "I could have just taken them off, you know." 

The breath of his glitchy chuckle hits your nose as he says in a low voice, "It's more fun this way, love." Anti straightens as he twirls the knife. The knife was a new addition to the bedroom, but you felt your gut flip in a thrill from the idea of feeling the blade against your skin. As lethal as Anti looked, you were extremely turned on. His face falls into a serious expression. 

"Do you trust me, Y/N?" Anti asks. 

Without hesitation, you nod your head 'yes'.

"I need you to say it out loud, lass," he says, sincerity firm in his tone. You weren't sure if it was the unwavering horniness and desire for him to fuck you into next week or truly what you felt, but you confidently say, "Yes, Anti. I trust you with my life."

Anti's answering smile was wicked. Fear coursed through your veins as concern clouded your head. The anxiety was washed away as you watched Anti spread his skeletal wings, electrical strands forming the membrane. 

Anti kneels down in front you, placing the flat side of his blade against your inner thigh.

"Lie back, lass. Enjoy the ride," Anti purred. You swallow hard and do as he says. The feeling of the cold metal glided down one inner thigh and up the other. Anti placed kisses and lovebites on the other inner thigh, working his mouth up to your drenched slit. The combined sensations made you feel like you were flying. Moans and soft gasps fall from your lips like a mantra. Anti suddenly bites down near the apex and you yelp. His glitchy chuckle vibrated against your sensitive skin. Your breath hitches as his mouth connects with your clit. His tongue flattened, he licks your clit upwards. At the same time, a light strike of electricity glides upwards. 

"Oh my gods, Anti…" you moan. 

He licks and sucks, practically devouring you. As you ride the waves of pleasure, you cry out. He feasted on you, his name combined with rambling falling from your lips. You felt a shock through your body as he slid two fingers into your drenched cunt. As he began working, lightning ran through your veins, each sensation higher than the last. You weren't sure if you were soaring or floating. His teeth bit against your clit, pulling it and letting go. 

"You taste better than I imagined, love," Anti says breathlessly. You smile a bit, flattered. But your mouth opened in a cry as his mouth went back to work on you. You felt like you were going insane with desire and lust. Your hands were twisting the sheets, the blankets, your hair, anything you could find. As your legs shake, you feel yourself thrown at that edge. 

"A-anti, I'm about to cum. I'm s-s-so fucking close, holy shit," you pant out.

Anti says nothing but speeds up his fingers thrusting into you and strokes you with his tongue. Within seconds, lightning breaks in you and shatters into an orgasm. Your vision became clouded with stars and your head was light from the rushing wave. Your core still felt as if it were soaring. Anti lovingly stroked your clit as he pulled his fingers away. You felt your body twitch and shudder with each contact of his tongue against you. Teasing your oversensitivity was torturous and divine. You yelp as Anti's tongue slips into you, grabbing his hair. The vibration from his low growl caused you to twitch against him.

"Oh, love, I could feast on you for days on end," Anti purred. He pulls himself on top of you and greets you with a kiss. You moan in his mouth, tasting yourself in his lips. You feel your core reignite immediately as you wrap your legs around his hips, careful to avoid his wings. His fingers come down to your nipple and you feel a jolt of electricity. 

"Hey!" You shout.

Anti smirks at you and moves to kiss you harder. His hands were on the side of your face, that devouring sensation coming back to you. You push up against him, rolling him on his back. You straddle Anti and grind your wetness against his length. The image of him splayed out on the bed, his wings open on the bed, sent a roaring thrill through you. You watch as his black eyes close and he bites his lower lip. As you rock back and forth slowly, a low snarl comes from him. You bring your hands up to play with your breasts, continuing to grind against him. As you grab yourself and moan, you watch as his face becomes more and more hungry. You flash him a knowing smile. He smirks and winks at you. You scream as he lifts you by the waist and plunges his cock into you. As he fills you, your cum drips down his length. You lean over and kiss him hungrily, hurriedly. Anti's mouth meets your rhythm, kissing you with the same needy desperation. His hands gripping tightly to your waist, he rocks you back and forth on his hard cock, causing your oversensitive mound to grind against his pelvis. Your panting breaths and his snarls echoed in the room. The only thing you could focus on was the rising storm within your core. His touch was rough and hard, leaving marks on you wherever he placed them. Anti pushes you back, sitting you up straight. He grabs both of your breasts and begins thrusting up into you. He swears as he fucks into you, letting gravity take hold of your motions. You are screaming his name, the storm growing within you. The slap of skin against skin and your name on his lips was undoing both of you. 

“Ah, fuck, Y/N, how can you be this divine,” Anti groans.

The lightning built more and more with each hard thrust. Electricity burned your skin as his grip on your breasts was firm, his cock hitting that magical spot. Anti thrusts hard into you once more, causing you to scream. 

“OH FUCK, ANTI!” 

The border of pain and pleasure had never been more breachable. He pushes you to the side and stands. 

"All fours, love," Anti growls. You see him stroking himself as he motions for you to flip over. You obey, and feel a hand grab your hair length. Without warning, Anti shoves his hard cock into you. 

"FUCK!"

A moan trails the end of the word, your body trembling. Anti growls, letting his length settle inside you. He pulls your hair and brings his lips to your ear.

"Who does this fucking wet cunt belong to?" He snarls.

One thrust.

"Y-you."

Another thrust.

"What was that, love? I couldn't quite make out what you said," Anti teased menacingly. 

"You, Anti." You moan. Your head was filled with immense pleasure of the position of his thrusts into your dripping slit. 

"That's fucking right. And you had better let the whole fucking world know as I fuck you," Anti seethed.

You were bewildered by his feral behavior but you were so turned on by his foul mouth. As he thrust himself into you, snarls and growls emitted from his throat. You were moaning his name with every thrust. You felt a sting and zap of electricity against an ass cheek and you screamed out. 

"Fucking hell, lass, you're so goddamned tight," Anti moaned. Words became ramblings as he continued to fuck hard into you, hitting a new spot within you. That storm within you was about to break. You felt it building more and more, between his dirty talk and his thrusting into you. You could feel yourself soak his cock and the slap of skin against skin heightened you. Nails dig deep into your back and your whole body shudders, his name screamed into the air. 

"Christ, Y/N, I'm about cum…" Anti pants.

All you managed was a moan of agreement. You were dangling on the edge now, the storm ready to break with lighting zipping across your skin. 

One thrust.

Two thrusts.

On the third thrust, you heard yourself scream Anti's name as another orgasm thundered through you. 

"F-F-FUCKKK, Y/N!" Anti roared. 

The both of you stilled as the waves of pleasure guided you down from your high. Anti groaned and snarled as he spilled into you. You twitch as his nails grip into you slightly, your orgasm still rolling down through you. After a moment, you and Anti collapse onto the bed. Your whole body was shaking from the release. The air hitting your mound made you squeak. The oversensitivity and the electrical currents were new to you, but you loved all of it. Anti pulls you into his arms, holding you close as you both calm your breathing. 

"Fucking hell, lass…" he breathes. You chuckle and move to look at his face. He had shifted back into his human form. He looks at you with a satisfied male smirk, light dancing in his eyes. 

You kiss his nose and smile back at him. He nips at your nose and you giggle in return, swatting at his face. He hugs you in closer, nuzzling into your hair. 

"You are a delightful creature, Y/N. I hope you know that," Anti whispers. You smile, feeling whole and satisfied. You bring a blanket up to cover the two of you. You listen to Anti's breathing become deeper. You weren't sure if you felt love for him, but you knew you deeply cared for him. You let your thoughts wander as you feel exhaustion claim you.


	9. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Anti and the reader have a roll in the hay, Dark decides to treat the reader. Or teach them a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMMM Dearest Reader, after reading through this chapter and editing it so much, I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I am particularly proud of this piece, but feel free to give some constructive criticism for a better reading experience!  
> *swoon* Dark smut really digs into my submissive side.  
> Enjoy!  
> As always, I love you all SO much and my heartfelt gratitude goes out to you, beautiful reader, for supporting my works!!!!

You wake up feeling sore but satisfied. You open your eyes hoping to find Anti but see that he is gone. You look at your phone to find a few new messages from him.

**Good morning, lass. I'm sorry to have left so soon but the King demanded it. In the meantime, here are a few things to keep you occupied. Hope you are feeling alright ;)**

You click on the accompanying pictures he had sent. You bite your lip, moaning aloud at the divine picture of him naked in the shower. The second one was of him sticking out his tongue at your sleeping face. You were slightly embarrassed but you giggled. The third was one of him placing a kiss on your cheek as you slept. You have the biggest smile on your face as you respond with a good morning. You slide the sheets down to uncover your still naked body and snap a picture. You send the picture with a happy sigh and get up to put on clothes.

"Well, good morning, darling," a deep voice purred. You jump and shriek as you find Dark at your bedroom entrance, holding a small tray of food and coffee. You frantically grab the sheet to cover yourself as his low laugh echoed through the room. 

"Good morning, Dark," you grit out. His laughter subsides and he simply smiles at you. 

"A lovely morning surprise for us both, hm?" Dark smirks at you. You sit down on the bed as he approaches you. If he wasn't so handsome or holding food and coffee, you would have smacked that smirk off of his face. He tuts at you softly, leaning down to meet your face. 

"I would highly suggest not doing such things. There's only one who would be doing the smacking between the two of us," he growls. You clench your thighs together, anger and lust swirling. He smiles broadly at you as he sets the tray on your lap. As he turns his back to you, you stick your tongue out at him. As you reach for your coffee, you hear him chuckle lowly.

"Thank you for breakfast," you say. You take a sip of the coffee and feel the warm liquid trail down your throat. It was divine, but different than how you usually make it: there was a spike of gentle spice as you savoured the taste. 

"Did you do something different with the coffee, Dark?" You ask. He nods, a small smile of triumph on his face. 

"I added a sprinkle of cinnamon. It should help give your spirit a boost." 

You chuckle at his thoughtful reasoning. "It's quite delicious, thank you. I may need to make this change a permanent fixture."

You see him sit on the end of your bed, watching you look at the tray. Along with the dish of baked goods was a small moonflower. You pick it up between two fingers. 

"I read your thoughts yesterday to figure out what your favorite flower was. I hope you don't mind the intrusion. I try not to make a habit of it with you," Dark explained. You smile at him twirling the flower between your fingers. 

"I don't mind at all, Dark. Thank you."

Dark moves himself closer to you on the bed, takes the flower, and places it in your hair behind your ear. His fingers slide down your hair and neck, his gaze loving and tender. 

"You look divine, my dear," he whispers. You and Dark lock eyes for a moment, and you wet your lips. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You feel a slight bit of disappointment but distract yourself by eating. You watch as Dark pulls out a book from thin air and a pair of glasses. They were round with a black trim. You bite down a laugh as you grab your phone. You and Dark sit in silence as you catch up with social media and munch on your baked goods. The blueberry scone with light drizzle was definitely your favorite out of the bunch. You watch the latest videos of your favorite gamers. They had both released a scary game compilation. The compilations were your favorite to watch. You giggle as you watch them jump and scream.

"What are those forsaken noises?" Dark asked. His tone of annoyance was comical to you. 

"It's these two guys I watch play games online. They are quite hilarious. And they do have good commentary on non horror games," you explain. Dark cocks an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"They sound like a couple of yelling idiots to me," Dark groans. 

You giggle at his mannerisms and place the tray down. As you bring yourself back up, a new message alert dings on your phone. 

**You look ravishing, love. Aftersex suits you. ;)**

You giggle and feel yourself blush. You decide to take a selfie with the moonflower in your hair. You send the picture, explaining that Dark brought you your favorite flower with breakfast this morning. You look up to see Dark smirking at you.

"What?" You ask. He pretends to look busy with his book as he replies, "Oh, nothing."

You frown at him. 

"Dark, you aren't a very good liar, you know."

He turns a page and sighs, "And you and Anti aren't very good about being quiet. I could almost hear the two of you last night from the Void."

You suck on your teeth as heat rises in your face. "Sounds like you are just jealous you couldn't join."

You startle as Dark is suddenly on top of you. He cocks his head at you, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

"Perhaps I was. Or perhaps, I'm jealous because he sent a mental image of your lips on his cock to me this morning."

You scowl, thinking to yourself that Anti would not be receiving any more sexy pictures today as punishment. 

You huff out, "Well, I'd happily do the same for you, but you enjoy teasing me too much." A dark chuckle comes from him as he smiles wickedly at you. You smirk back at him, taking his tie in between your fingers. You look him up and down as you play with his tie. He was breathtaking especially with the glasses. Dark pulls your hands away from his tie and tucks it back into his jacket. 

"For a human, you are quite delicious to look at yourself," he purrs. Dark straightens and moves to retake his spot on the end of the bed.Flattery hit you, then the realization that he had been reading your mind again. 

"Dammit, Dark! That would be a moment of not getting into my head!"

"That doesn't make my words any less true. You are fascinating as a person and just as beautiful, if not more," he responds coolly. You blush as he picks up his book and begins reading again. You wonder if beneath the façade if he actually cared about you. You shake your thoughts, trying to disguise them as you get up to get dressed. 

"I do. Possibly more than I should." You turn around in the middle of putting on your top to see Dark focused on his book. The gears in your brain start turning rapidly, letting his words settle into you. While the words made you happy, it also made you begin considering the situation.

"Why do you think there should be a limit? Is it because of what Anti told me yesterday?" You inquire, continuing to dress. You climb back into bed, sliding back under the covers as you wait for his answer. Dark lowers his book, contemplating. If there was a point that he could be any sexier than he is, it was when he was thinking about something. 

"Yes, along with a few other reasons," he replies. He lifts his book back up to continue reading. 

"Like what?" You blurt.

Dark sighs, still concentrating on his book and says, "Well, if I told you all of my secrets, you may as well be the King of the Void."

You stick your tongue out at him and pick up your own book. Jerk, you think.

_ You should really learn to keep that tongue where it belongs, _ his velvet voice echoed in your head.

You give Dark a smirk. You knew you were being childish, but it was fair play. Fair is fair after all.

_ Shouldn't you be reading instead of glaring at me? _

You stick your tongue out and him and open your book.

  
  


You and Dark sat in your bedroom, reading your respective books in silence. Hours had passed, the whole time he was sending images and thoughts to you. You were riled up and ready to pounce on him. You look over to him, his face a calm statue. You couldn't make out the title of his book as hands were covering it. You go back to your pages. You moan as the feeling of nails run between your thighs. Snapping your book shut, you glower at him. He makes no motion to look at you or show any expression. You huff in frustration and declare, "I'm taking a shower."

Dark hums in confirmation. You stomp over to the bathroom, closing the door behind you. You grumble to yourself, "This may prove more difficult than I expected."

It had been an excruciating experience trying to read with Dark around today. Every moment he could, he was in your head, teasing you. When you had hit your limit of teasing, you asked him why he wouldn’t take you where you sat. He had mumbled that 'excitement of any kind would hinder your recovery' and that ‘Anti should have exhausted you already’. 

You snort and get into the shower. The teasing had simply been too much. You decided that you would take care of your own aching for the time being. 

You bring your fingers down to your swollen clit, rubbing in circles slowly, imagining Dark's fingers on you. You drag your nails down your breast, pinching one of your nipples and twisting. You bite down a moan, letting the visual of Dark's lips dragging down your neck occupy your mind. His fingers would slowly insert into you, adding a finger after a few moments. The stretching feeling causes your blood to pump faster. You couldn't help the gasps falling from your lips as you imagine one of his hands around your neck, squeezing, and his other hand heightening the tension in your wet cunt. As you increase the speed of fingering yourself, you feel the string of tension becoming more taut, the fire building inside you. Dark's growls of approval and desire rang in your ears. You jump and scream as you see him standing in the shower with you, his clothes and hair soaking wet. You slap him across the face and cover yourself with your hands. 

"Get. Out." You seethe. 

Dark slowly brings his head to look at you. Both of you are panting, chests rising and falling. His face was a mask of calm. You almost had your teeth bared at him. With unnoticeable speed, Dark's hand is wrapped around your throat, pressing you against the back of the shower. You gasp loudly and your hands fly up, clutching at his wrist. Danger and lust was lain on his snarling face. 

"I told you that I would be gentle the one time," he growls, the ringing slowly beginning to fill the bathroom. 

Before you could respond with a sarcastic comment, his fingers dive straight into your wet pussy. You cry out as pain and pleasure rush through your body. As his fingers work, you feel your body twitching. You look at Dark to find his canines lengthening, taking on his demon form. Fear creeps into your blood, watching his shadowed wings grow. His eyes become black and hooded. The sight was horrifyingly beautiful and enough to fan the flame building inside of you. His fingers begin moving against that magical spot inside of you, and your body jolts. He growls again and strikes your neck with his teeth. You scream.

"AH FUCK!" 

His teeth sink deeper as his fingers fuck into you faster. That string became taut again. Dark brings his face to look at you. His eyes are trained on you as you moan his name. Pleasure is clear on his visage as he watches you squirm and feels you clench around his fingers. He pulls his hand away from your stretched hole. You whine as you feel the emptiness. Dark brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking off your juices. A flare of desire rushes through your blood as you watch him. The both of you are panting heavily. His hair was a gorgeous mess and his wet clothes clung to him, revealing every muscle. You dare a glance downward to find his hard length protruding. You look back up at him and lick your lips. 

"D-dark," you start to say. His hands clenched tighter around your throat.

"Come again?" He breathes, danger underlying his words. 

"S-s-sir?" You manage to choke out. 

He nods, loosening his grip on your neck. 

"Please, s-sir, I-I need you. Inside of me. I c-c-can't take it any-anymore," you rasp out. 

Dark cocks his head to the side, enjoying the torment on your face. After a moment of waiting, he presses against you, his lips crashing into yours. You open up the kiss to him, letting him ravage your mouth with his tongue. You want to tangle your hands in his hair, but an unknown pressure keeps you from moving your arms upwards. His arms wrap around you and he scratches his nails into your skin. You moan into his mouth in pain. Dark detaches his mouth from yours while a hand grabs your wet hair. He studies your face with a hard expression and lust-filled eyes. 

"On your knees." He snarls. 

He steps back to make room as he pulls your hair to force you down. The pressure on your wrists disappears and you keep your hands out to balance yourself as you obey willingly. Dark firmly grasps the side of your head and presses your face to his still clothed cock. You look up to him as you undo the button and zipper. It took some force to bring his soaked pants down. You watch his length spring free and feel your mouth water. 

"S-sir, I want your cock in my mouth," you wet your lips and swallow, looking up at him. He doesn't move or say anything. You make a move to put your mouth around him but yelp instead as his hand pulls your head back. 

"That simply won't do. If you want it, I'll need to hear more begging."

"Please sir, I need to taste you. I need your cock filling my mouth, please!" Your dripping wet slit was throbbing. The waiting was overwhelming. But being submissive to Dark's whims thrilled you. You wanted to please him, you would do anything for him to relieve your ache. 

"Perhaps," he teased, sliding his length against your cheek. A whimper slips from you, "Sir, please! I want to please you! Please let me do so! I want your cock to fill my mouth, my pussy, anywhere it pleases you most!"

Dark flashes a victorious smile, "As you wish."

You bring your hands up to stroke him, but he slaps them away.

"Mouth only, slut."

You nod and open your mouth wide, tongue resting on your bottom lip. He slowly slides himself against your tongue and into your mouth. You close your lips around his girth, moaning at his taste. Dark moves his hips forward and backward, slowly fucking your mouth. You continue to suck on his hard cock, letting your tongue wrap and lick every inch. He thrusts faster into you, both of his hands now entangled in your hair. You gag a bit as the tip hits the back of your throat repeatedly. He removes himself from your mouth fully. With only seconds to breathe, he places all of himself into your mouth, his length reaching into your throat. You feel him shake as his pleased growl rumbles through the bathroom. He starts thrusting into your mouth again, taking care to not drive too deeply. His hands tighten in your hair, quickening his pace. His moans and gasps cause you to become more and more wet. You hum against him and he hisses at the vibration of the sound. You want to rub yourself to ease the constant ache in your bundle of nerves. As your hands glide down, Dark exits your mouth and lets his hands fall from your hair. Your eyes widen as he bends down to meet you. Dark bites his bottom lip and snatches your neck. Fear fills your mind, instincts ready to kick into gear as he pulls you to his face, noses touching. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" He seethes. 

You quickly shake your head. A feeling of lost gravity fills your gut as the fear and desire combine within you, clouding your mind with a dangerous thrill. A sounding plea leaves you as he brings his lips to your ear. 

"Only I am allowed to use you and touch you as I please. You do not get to decide when to pleasure yourself. You are mine to use, so that I may be pleasured. Is that perfectly clear?" Dark growls into your ear. You can't help but melt at his words. The pure command and dominance rakes through you. You didn't know you could love being controlled so much. But the fear of danger mixed with desire for him overruled everything in your mind and body. 

"Y-yes, sir. Very clear," you submit. You moan as his tongue licks up your throat and to your ear. Your body becomes loose and taut in the same moment. 

"Good girl," he purrs. He holds your throat in his hand as he raises you and himself up to stand. You feel your hands being restrained by whirling air. The water dripped from his snarling face, desire filling his eyes. The image turned you on even more. Dark kisses you again, this time more forceful. In the heat of the kiss, you realize that he is coming undone. His self control was slipping the leash, and you wanted everything that could give you. You grind your hips against him. His body stutters at the contact, a deep moan leaving his throat. 

"If you do not behave, I'll have to tell Anti. After he is done punishing you, I'll punish you further." Dark whispers. You let out a moan as he thrusts against you, feeling his hard cock against your lower stomach. Dark moves his lips from your mouth to your neck, biting and then sucking. He makes a trail down to your breast and takes a hardened nipple between his teeth. 

"Oh gods, Dark!" you cry out. 

Your pussy was sore at this point. You needed release so badly and Dark was happy to take his damn time. Your breath hitches as a hand gropes your breast and Dark sucks on you. His hand leaves your throat to grab the other breast, flicking the other nipple with his thumb. He continues to grind his hard length against you, making whimpers and whines fall from your lips. You could barely breathe between the feelings of pleasure and pain, but the mixture was ecstasy. Dark's mouth moves to your other breast, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. Your hands fly up above your head, the air curling to bind them together. As he sucked, his other hand came down to cradle your thigh underneath, the air hitting your throbbing cunt as he lifted. You screamed as you felt his teeth and nails dig into your skin simultaneously. 

"Fuck, Dark! Please just fuck me now!"

Dark's deep chuckle vibrated through you as you feel his grinding come to a halt. 

Dark swiftly enters you, causing you to let out a scream of pain. He slowly exits and enters back into you, letting the waves of ecstasy wash over you. He tangles a hand in your hair, pulling your head to the side. You feel his teeth clamp down on your shoulder, growls deepening in his throat. Each thrust filled you more and more, that fiery string within you once again tightening. You meet the rhythm of his thrusts with your own, causing more force with each entry. You glance at Dark's face beneath your eyelids. He had a fire in his eyes, his face filled with immense pleasure. His sounds were pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Your back arches as the thrusts begin hitting that sweet spot within you. He loosened his grip in your hair to cup your face, his thumb tracing your mouth. Moans continue to tumble out of you as Dark's thrusts speed up.

"You are so beautiful like this," Dark mutters. His words were breathless. He definitely was losing control and it was divine to witness.

"You are so delicious when you're mine to play with." His grunts grew deeper and louder with every thrust. 

"Who do you belong to, Y/N? Who do you let fuck you and use you until you are nothing?" Dark growls into your ear. His teeth clamp down on your earlobe and you scream, "Yours, Dark! I'm yours!"

He kisses you, more heated and passionate than before. The friction of his soaked shirt against your naked torso heightened your climax and you could feel the string about snap.

"S-s-s-sir I'm about to cum," you manage to say. A shout of pain leaves you as his nails drag down your back. His pants and grunts rang through the bathroom. You clench around his cock, the climax of the orgasm nearing. Dark lifts his head and smirks at you with menace. His thumb rubs over your mouth again. This time you wrap your tongue and mouth over it, sucking and biting gently. Dark's mouth hangs open, and you can feel his cock harden more inside of you. 

"I suppose," he pants, "that you've been a good girl." He grabs your hair and pulls back, his teeth and lips dragging up your throat. Crying out, your nails dig deeper into his shoulders and back. You clench harder around him and he moans, his body jolting. 

"I'm getting close as well. And I want you to be a good slut and drench my cock when I tell you to. Let the beasts in the Void hear who is filling you and using you," Dark breathes into your ear. The words almost cause you to come undone, but you nod, that fire growing higher in you. After a few thrusts, Dark yells, "CUM FOR ME, SLUT! NOW!"

"DAAAARK!" you scream. 

You feel that fire blaze through you, rolling into orgasm. Dark roars as he cums inside of you. For a moment, everything is still. Stars dance in your eyes as you let the burn ignite your body, twitching as Dark spills himself into you. You meet Dark's eyes. The look of mad ecstasy on his face makes you clench. That look was the most divine and sexy face you had ever seen. Dark notices your face smothered in desire and pleasure, and gives you a cocky grin as he thrusts in and out once more. Your eyes roll into the back of your head, the sensitivity turned to high. You feel your body shake and jolt at his movement. Dark pulls out of you and gives you a dominating kiss. You melt into the shower wall behind you, letting Dark's hands roam over your body. You hadn’t realized that your hands had been freed of their invisible captors as you run your hands over his watered down clothing. Every touch was more sensitive than the last. Your eyes are glazed over with satisfaction. His face held a cocky grin. Watching Dark loose all self control was extremely hot and you wanted more of it. You began to grind against him, lust building back up inside of you. He growls at the contact.

"I think it's time you went back to bed," he purred. You bite your lip, trying to beg him with your eyes to continue. His hand flies up to grasp your jaw, a gasp of shock coming out of you. 

"Back. To. Bed." You nod obediently and reluctantly let go of him. Dark looks at you sternly, his composure renewed. You climb out of the shower. As you grab your towel, you hear Dark turn off the water and step out of the tub. You dry off as best as you can and wrap the towel around your body. Dark sweeps you into his arms and whirls you into the bedroom in a cloud of black smoke. You touch his shirt, noticing that it was dry. Leaning back, you notice that he is completely dry. 

"How did yo-" 

"I will explain at a later time. Right now is time for more rest. Anti will be here soon," Dark states. You can't help but grin at his behavior. He was a gentleman through and through, but letting him fuck you like that in the shower brought a new level of excitement. The difference was amusing. And you loved it. Dark looked at you strangely.

"What amuses you so?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing," you sigh. So serious, you think to yourself. You snuggle down on the bed and bring the covers over you. Dark steals your towel to hang up in the process. After he struts back into the bedroom, he sits himself down next to you, kissing your forehead. You wrap an arm around his, your head resting between his bicep and forearm. He picks up his glasses, places them on his face and begins to read his book again. 

"Thank you for the exquisite time, my love," he says. You hum pleased at him in response, soaking in his rich voice.


	10. Dark Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wet experience with Dark, the reader is attacked by a demon looking for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello beautiful reader!  
> I am certainly spoiling you with putting out ALL THE CHAPTERS but I am too excited about it NOT TO SHARE!  
> Sharing is caring after all :) This chapter is shorter than the others but still a fun ride!  
> This what I have written about this story thus far, but I will be working continuously to weave the web.  
> No worries, there's plenty more to come :) I can't wait to see what you think!
> 
> Love you so very much and thank you so much for your loving support!!!

Dark sat reading with Slinky in his lap purring as you were clinging to his arm, breathing softly. In the content silence, there was a knock on the apartment door.

“I can get it,” you sigh. You lift yourself up from the covers and crawl over Dark's lap. You feel a hand on your waist as Dark stops you. You were straddling his thighs as he pulled you into a heated kiss. You pull back with a dreamy sigh as the knock sounds again. You pull on clothes and make your way to the front door, feeling Dark’s eyes watching your every move and Slinky trailing behind you.

You look through the peephole to see a woman with a package in her hand. You step back, wondering what it could be. You can’t recall ordering anything recently but perhaps you did. You slide the chain out of the lock and click open the top lock. As you open the door, you begin to greet the woman.

The door slams open and you are thrown onto your back, the woman baring her razor sharp teeth at you. Her glowing orange eyes grew brighter as the growl in her deepened.

“I know you have it! WHERE IS IT?!” she screeched. You wanted to cover your ears at the pitch but she had pinned your arms down. 

"What… are you talking about?" You clench your jaw as the weight of her sinks into your body. Her knees dug into your lower legs and her elbow crushed your ribs. 

"Don't play dumb," she scoffed. “You have it. I know you do! GIVE IT TO ME!”

A high pitched ringing fills your ears and you take in a deep breath as the thing on top of you clasped her hands to her ears. You felt the wood beneath you shift and creak. Darkness began swallowing the both of you as the ringing increased, joined by static. You feel your teeth grind as the sounds pierced your ears. The woman's banshee screams were slowly drowned out. She was clawing at her face and neck as if she were being burned by the sounds. Your head was filled with vertigo, creating a nauseous pit in your stomach. You squeezed your eyes shut with your hands covering your ears. Your throat felt dry. You just wanted the noise to stop. You wanted everything to just… stop.

Silence.

You open your eyes. You blink, making sure that it was blackness surrounding you. You become aware that the woman was no longer on top of you. You sit up, your chest rising and falling. You felt like you had been covered with sweat but it was freezing here… wherever you were. 

You hear a choking sound from behind you. You quickly stand up, preparing yourself to guard against any oncoming attacks. 

"How did you find her?" Dark's growl echoed throughout the darkness. 

The tone made your skin crawl. Your eyes begin to adjust to the blackness. The red and blue outline could be made out of Dark holding up the woman by her neck. She was opening and closing her mouth but no sounds escaped. Dark, in his demon form, tutted at her struggles, unphased by the scratching and clawing of his hands. Shadows of himself split from him in rage and madness, screaming and laughing. As you step closer, his head snaps to you. You felt all the blood drain from your body seeing his vengeful visage. His facial expression was twisted in a snarl and his red eyes were ignited with blinding rage. You stopped where you had stepped, fear freezing you. 

He looks back to the woman. 

"I WILL ONLY ASK ONCE MORE!" Dark bellowed. Fear filled the woman's face as she stopped fighting his grip. 

"How. Did. You. Find. Her?" Dark purred dangerously. You wrapped your arms around yourself in a false sense of security. You couldn't hear your own breathing. 

"The girl… she has… something…" the woman gasped out. Whatever form she had taken while she had you pinned had morphed back into the woman delivering the package. You could only assume that she was a demon. 

Dark's fingers shot for her eyes, digging deeply into them. Nausea roiled in your stomach as you clasp your hand to your mouth. You felt your knees hit the ground underneath you as your legs gave out. The squelching sounds filled the air but there was no screaming. It was obvious that she was screaming, but Dark must have done something to keep you from hearing it. You gag, trying to cool the need to vomit. You could feel Dark’s power reverberating throughout the blackness, pulsing against your body.

The image of Dark in his demon form, the monochromatic colors of his skin and suit, the elongated fangs, the red eyes, and the wings… 

Something within you stirred at the power. The feeling was as if something within you was waking up after sleeping for a long time, stretching through your veins. The strange energy crawled under your skin, making its way to your mind. You feel your vision flicker as it makes its way over your control. You try to wiggle your fingers only to find emptiness. You began moving your head, only to find emptiness once again. Your vision clears, seeing hues of blue and shadows. You feel a barrier form between you and whatever was taking over your body. Your essence was pulled away, leaving you without form. The feeling was a state of existence. Alien power flooded your system, igniting a cold flame within you. Your body starts walking over to Dark and the woman. You begin calling out to the intruder, trying to flail any limb or body part. Control was lost to you as you could only watch your hand softly touch the woman's face. Dark watches you with a look of astonishment.

Your head turns to look at Dark and then turns back to the woman. The movements were minaciously fluid. The effect had even your own essence shrinking away in fear. Dark had let go of the demon female but she remained floating in midair. With a flick of your hand, whatever had control of you snapped the woman's body in your direction. Horror and panic filled the demon woman’s eyes as she took in your transformed body.

"Don't… please… we are only trying to serve you!"

"Shhhhhh…" your fingers are placed against her lips as the innocent sound echoed.

Stuck in your own mind, all you could do was watch in horror as your nails pierced through taut skin slowly. Black ooze began pouring out of the woman's mouth, her eyes wide in astonishment and pain. You felt your hand slide past ripped flesh, meat, and pulsating organs to grab what felt like her heart. The woman's gurgling noises became more labored as your hand tightened around the heart. The organ caved with a meaty squelch, the woman's lifeless white eyes lolling around in her skull. 

The entity controlling you flings the corpse away and begins licking the obsidian blood off of your own fingers. If you had a mouth you would have vomited. Vomited and screamed. The entity turns to Dark's direction. You wanted to scream at him to run, to hide, to get away. The power surging through your body was more than anything you had felt with him or Anti. You were so afraid of them being hurt because of whatever parasite inhabited your being. 

"Well, wellllllllll, King…" the sultry robotic voice called. 

Dark had his hands in his pockets, his wings were gone. He picked off dirt from his suit, his face a mask of calm. You struggled against the entity, trying to regain control of your body before it could do anything to anyone. 

_ No more!  _ You begged the intruder,  _ PLEASE NO MORE! _

"Hmmm…" the female voice purred. "She really likes you." She pointed to Dark, whose face was blank, undeterred by whatever he was seeing. 

"Aaaand… you, too, feral beast."

She shifted your head to view Anti standing next to you, demon form ablaze with electricity and his machete in hand.

"And who, precisely, are you? I don’t believe we have ever met," Dark inquired. His tone was one of boredom. Why wasn't he enraged or angry? Why wasn't he in his demon form? He would have a much better chance at defending himself. 

The entity shifted her gaze between the two demons, both now in semi-human form. All but the wings and canines remained. 

"I have many names..."

Anti cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Can you… elaborate on that?" He asked. The entity continued licking the demon’s blood off of your fingers, humming at what you assumed was the taste. It was obvious that he was choosing his words carefully, so as to not become her next target. 

“I wish I could tell you… Buuuuut, you will have to unleash me first,” the voice teases. Anti’s mouth twitches and settles back to the calm rage. 

“Know that I am only here to help,” the entity says in a soothing voice. It cocks your head in a predatory manner, taking in the details of your bloodied fingers and hands. You hear a ruffle of feathers, and a heavy weight expands across your shoulders and back. A ripple of freedom rushed through your physical body as the entity breathed in, expanding your lungs. It unleashes a pleasant sigh.

The entity raises a testing eyebrow at the two demons, saying, “The Oraculum. Find it. It may help you.” 

Anti snarls at the entity. The entity smiles at him with menacing delight, testing him to make a move. You had to do something before someone got hurt. You flung all of yourself at its barrier within your body, hoping to break it. 

You felt the entity shake against it, your shared body stumbling back. 

_ GET OUT _

You threw yourself at the barrier again, this time causing it to ripple.

_ DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON THEM _

_ Oh, my dear…  _ she purred to you.

"Soon, you will need me…" the entity's silken voice spoke. 


	11. Into Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an encounter with an unknown entity, the reader, Dark, and Anti have a discussion on what the next move is to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hellooooooo beautiful readers!  
> Just a few housekeeping things: this chapter is unedited, so I apologize for no smooth edges this time around. Secondly, this is the only chapter uploading for today! I have been extra busy with other projects but I promise there will be more coming your way! I also want to apologize for the short chapter, but there will be PLENTY more in the coming chapters!!
> 
> ALSO: you fabulous, beautiful people are INCREDIBLE!!! As of writing this note, we have almost 1k hits on this story and SOOOOOO many kudos!!! And please PLEASE keep the comments coming! I always LOVE to hear your thoughts!!!  
> I cannot begin to convey how truly amazed and honored I feel!!!  
> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for enjoying this story!!! You all reading and keeping up with chapter releases is a big inspiration for me to keep writing!!!  
> I am in love with this story and I am always so giddy and happy to share it with you :D  
> I love all of your beautiful souls and I cannot wait to share more!!!

The barrier disappeared and you felt yourself sucked back into your body. You blinked and wiggled your fingers.

"Y/N, is that… is that you?" Anti whispered. 

You blink again, your vision cleared from the blue haze. You drew a large breath gasping for air, and you fell back to your knees, dizzy with the sudden intake. Mentally, you covered yourself, shaking. You held tightly to yourself, trying to put back all the pieces of your shattered self.

"Don't let go, Y/N." Darks' command echoed, but you couldn’t gather the energy to respond. You closed your eyes, prepared for the rushing wind.

You flutter your eyes open slowly. You recognize the feel of the couch beneath you and the sound of Slinky bounding towards you. 

"What in the fuck was THAT?" Anti seethed. Dark stood staring at you with a shocked expression. Anti looked like a madman. His eyes were wide with confusion and his face was cross. He dragged his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth in front of the couch. 

"Is that something you have ever experienced before? Do you know… anything about this?" 

Dark shakes his head.

The voices of the men bantering aggressively were drowned out as you felt hollow. The shock of losing control of yourself was still fresh. You were afraid of being ripped away again. Your eyes are glazed over as you fight yourself to gather yourself. You look into the mental dark well, finding the shadow of yourself cowering, shaking, afraid to come back. The hopeless feeling bounced around the well, darkness swirling around in your head. You are suddenly standing at the bottom of the well, observing the scared shadow.

‘Please, get up. You have to fight. You have to be there. They need you. Get up and fight!’ you plead with yourself. The shadow of you rocks back and forth once more, rocking to stand on its shaky legs. The shadow and darkness disperse as you take it's hand. You breathe together, welcoming in light and exhaling the blackness. You breathe in, counting each piece of you falling back into place, remembering who you are. You exhale, letting go of each dark thought. 

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

“Y/N!” Anti was in your face screaming, shaking your shoulders. You jolt up, gasping in a breath. The sudden intake caused you to be thrown into a coughing fit. Dark hands you a glass of water as Anti shifts to sit next to you on the couch. Anti sighs heavily, rubbing circles on your back. You sip at the water. You didn’t realize how dry your throat felt. 

“What… I don’t even want to ask... “ you stutter.

Dark dips his head in defeat. Anti stares at the floor with a blank face, his soothing motions on your back comforting you.

“Well, they now know where she lives. Even with the two of us here, there’s no way we can protect her. Not unless we start casting wards, which we don’t even know if they work on this plane. They were created to function with the energy of the Void and the Cosmos, but not the humans,” Anti spoke. It seemed he was thinking out loud, trying to string some logic together. After a moment of silence, you were the one that spoke first.

“What is the Oraculum?” you ask. Anti scoffed and stood up from the couch.

“It’s a fucking myth. No one has ever laid eyes on that book, at least not in our existence,” he explained, bristling.

“It may not be a myth, and Y/N may be the key to finding it,” Dark says smoothly. He is observing his ruby cufflinks, pretending to be unbothered by Anti’s aggression. Anti turns on Dark, his electricity filling the apartment and poised to attack. Ringing begins to fill your ears again, prompting your stomach to feel like it needed to be emptied.

“That’s… enough…" you state harshly, standing up. Dark and Anti turn towards you, the sounds dispersing. 

“In case neither of you have fucking noticed,” you seethe, "I just lost control of my body to something  _ inside of me that I never even knew was there. _ We need answers and fighting each other will not get them.”

Dark and Anti exchange a glance of surprise at your outburst, but they nodded and waited in silence. You stand with your arms crossed, frowning at the two demons. Subconsciously, you were amazed that you were able to grab their attention before they could break apart your tiny apartment. 

“Now…” you breathe. “I know nothing about your… culture or history or anything. What is the Oraculum? Who the hell is sharing my body?” 

“The Oraculum is a supposedly fabled book of prophecies, said to have been written by Vox Inanis,” Dark begins. You hold up your hand to stop him. 

“What is that?”

“Not what.” Anti steps forward. “Who.”

A beat of silence, then Dark speaks. “Y/N, when I told you about the Void, I mentioned the powerful warrior. Vox Inanis is that warrior. At least, that is what has been rumored, along with the fact that they had written a book called the Oraculum. Inanis was apparently not only a warrior, but a prophet of the celestial plane of the Cosmos. Everything they had seen is recorded in the Oraculum.”

“But the problem is that no one has seen or read this book. Or at least, not in our time of existence. The talk of the town is that the book holds the key to not only forming the Void, but also breaking it apart,” Anti adds. You swallow hard, shifting on your feet. 

“So, whoever is trying to kidnap me, must think I have it or wants to use whatever is occupying my body to find it, yes?” you say. Dark and Anti nod.

“That is the suspicion.” Dark mutters.

Your eyes shift from one demon to the other. Dark’s brow was furrowed in thought while Anti stared blankly at the wall behind you. More questions and no answers made you want to scream. You decide to walk to the kitchen to make yourself a cup of coffee.

“Does anyone want a cup of coffee? I need to jumpstart my brain before we start jumping into more rabbit holes.”

Dark and Anti follow behind you to the kitchen and seat themselves at the island. No one spoke. The only sounds were Slinky’s purr as she ate her food and the sound of the coffee machine running. 

Demons. The Oraculum. This…  _ thing _ inhabiting your body. Every word that had been uttered in the last few moments raged through you like storm tossed ocean waves. You add the pinch of cinnamon to each cup of coffee with shaking hands. You turn to the island and place two cups in front of Anti and Dark. All you had wanted was a night of fun. To be fair, you had your fair share of fun in the past twenty four hours. But this… this went beyond anything you knew about. And how did this entity come to share your body? Thinking back on the events of the past twenty four hours, you felt nauseous. Did the entity feel everything you felt? Was it able to see everything you see? And whose side is it on?

"All questions and no answers makes me a very frustrated person," you mumble to yourself. You grab your mug and sit down to face the two demons. They were wearing wrathful expressions, as if one wrong thing said or done would spark violence. You scowl, unhappy with the entire situation. 

You take a generous sip of your coffee, letting the cinnamon and heat warm your tongue. Anti and Dark sip from their mugs, the tension easing with each silent moment. Even at your lowest of lows, a good cup of coffee or tea never failed to help you plan or problem solve. You let out a long sigh which grabbed the attention of both males. You were trying to put on your best face despite the fact that you had been violated by a foreign entity not an hour ago. 

"We need a plan and information. Not only do we need more information, but I personally would like to assist you in uncovering what exactly is going on. So, gentlemen, what are we going to do?” you ask.

Dark ponders for a moment as his fingers stroke his chin. “While I agree with your statement, there is the problem of the demons now knowing where you live.” You bristle at the thought. It disturbed you very much that demons were very literally arriving at your doorstep now but you didn’t have anywhere else to go. Your family lived in a different area. In a practical sense, your friends did not have room to board you and Slinky; and you definitely did not want to have to explain to them why two extremely handsome demons were poking around where they were located. 

“I… I don’t have a solution for that, honestly. I could ask a few of my friends about possibly boarding us but… I wouldn’t want to impose on them, especially with Slinky. But also with the threat of demons hunting me down…” your words trail off, your gut twisting at the last sentence. The realization of them being in danger because of your presence was the piece that solidified your unease with the idea.

“No. I can’t do that. I suppose I could try to find a new place to live. Or we could try the ‘wards’ or whatever that Anti had mentioned.” You take another sip of your coffee as the wheels in your head turn over and over. Slinky purred in your lap as you pet her down her spine. Anti was silently sipping his coffee, his face scrunched in concern. Darks eyes seemed serious as he stared at you. You cocked your head in question but he shook his head. He leaned back in his chair, placing his hands together in front of his mouth, as if in prayer. You smile slightly to yourself, scoffing at the thought of a demon praying. It could be a thing at this point, you think to yourself, there’s obviously a lot that I do not know about… anything ethereal at this point. 

After running through possibilities in your mind of moving or wards, there wasn’t much else you could come up with. You were about to announce this to Anti and Dark, but Anti spoke first. 

“She could… always come to the Mansion,” he said, stroking his stubble. His look of pained wariness was short lived as Dark stood with his coffee in hand. 

“That is out of the question. That would cause more danger and arousal in the Void than I wish,” Dark stated plainly. 

“But if we do keep her at the Mansion, maybe there’s a chance that we can draw out whatever is inside of her as well! Y/N,” Anti eyes plead with you as he takes your hand. Your heart swells a little at the contact, feeling his stroking fingers against the back of your hand. “You had said that you had never experienced that before, right? What if it’s because you had never been in the Void? What if being there was what drew the entity out?” 

You felt your heart pounding to free itself from your chest as you recall the events from a bit ago. You closed your eyes, moving past the feelings, trying to dig out any logic or possibility of it. You open your eyes again to look at Anti. 

“That may be a possibility, friend,” Dark drawled slowly. Your head and Anti’s head simultaneously look in Darks direction. You look back at the table. That could be the reason I’ve never seen it, you think to yourself. You take another sip of coffee as you ponder on it. You almost spill your coffee as you see Dark appear out of the corner of your eye. He gently takes your face in his hands and stares intensely into your eyes. The look of shock on your face must not have phased him as his eyes darted around your face. His stoic face was always difficult to read but this expression was indecipherable. The smile that spreads on his face after silently studying you didn’t meet his eyes. You instinctively pull back as fear lights up within you. He places a quick kiss to your cheek and lets go. He cracks his neck right, then left, and places his hands behind his back. 

“Y/N, how would you like to come live with me for a while? The feline is welcome to join us,” Dark asks. He cocked his head in a predatory manner, waiting for your answer. 

“Wait… like… living in the Void? I mean…” you huff out a sigh, thinking it over. In all honesty, you didn’t have anywhere else to go. But you felt like you were imposing even more on Dark by staying with him because you were in danger for the Cosmos only knew what reasons. 

You say, “I don’t want to impose but at this point I don’t have another option. And if we want to test out Anti’s theory…” you gulp. That was something that you would have to mentally prepare for next time. You look at Dark with defeat. 

“I give you permission to take me to your… to the Mansion. To the Void. Are you sure Slinky will be okay there?” You look down at her as she sleeps in your lap. Dark and Anti both nod, the latter standing and stretching.

"So… what do I need to bring? What do I need to pack? What should I tell the landlady?" You ask. You cradle Slinky in your arms as you stand. Dark places his hands on your upper arms and strokes his thumbs down your skin. 

"I will provide everything. Anything you ask for, it will be yours. And no trading or deals." Dark lifts his finger to hush you as you opened your mouth to speak. He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to your lips. As you part, he looks at you tenderly. You smile at him and nod gently. 

"Anti will bring you there. I need to set some things in order before your arrival," Dark says. His tone with you seemed strained. You cock your head at him in question, but his expression is hard. He disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving you standing with Slinky sleeping in your arms.

Anti walks over to where you are standing and places his hands on the side of your face. His desperate expression was heartbreaking. You free a hand to stroke his cheek, an attempt to comfort him. He kissed your palm and looked into your eyes. 

"Y/N, I am so sorry. I'm at a loss for words or thoughts. For once in my miserable existence, I can't find anything to do to keep you safe or help you. It is… a burdening feeling, lass," he spoke. His lip was trembling. You take in the human reaction. It was odd with knowing he was a demon but it was apparent that his feelings were deeper than he had admitted to you. You feel your heart sink a bit as you empathize with him.

"I know, Anti. But we have to do what we can. And if this is what it takes, then that's what I'll do." Anti's face breaks into a smile as he chuckles. 

"Always the fighter, love. But you're right. Anything we can do to help keep you safe, we will do. Within reason," he added with a wink. You chuckle at him and kiss him. The feeling of his lips against yours mixed with the feeling of adoration for him spread warmth through you. The two of you break apart, feeling courage and confidence filling the cracks within you. 

"I am ready to go when you are, Anti," you state.

In a flare of power, Anti transforms into his demon form. You gaze at his wings, the electrical currents cracking the air. You look at Anti, holding up your hand in a silent question. His black eyes flutter for a moment and he nods. You drag your fingers gently down the membrane, noting the small traces of currents following your touch. The wings themselves were very solid compared to how they looked. You see him twitch and wince. You pull back your hand as if you had touched something hot.

"Did that hurt?" You ask softly.

Anti chuckles tightly and says, "No, they are just incredibly sensitive. It felt very good, actually."

He looks at you with predatory desire, that impish grin showing his lengthened canines. You curl your toes at the expression. Before the lusty flame began building, you look at him and nod.

"Hold tight, lass. It's going to be a bit rocky."


	12. Good Graces - Darkiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (POV-Darkiplier) Dark thinks over the events of the last few days and struggles with coming to terms with his feelings for the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello beautiful readers!  
> I know it's been a hot minute since I have posted anything and for that I am sorry.  
> This chapter has provided me with a challenge in writing from Darkiplier's perspective within the story. This is the first time I have indulged in this practice and I hope that it does well!  
> If there are any constructive criticisms in how to better write these POV's, please leave a comment letting me know! There will be more of these POV changes throughout the story.  
> It appears that there will be plenty more to this tale than originally imagined and I cannot wait to hear what you all think!
> 
> Thank you bunches for your continued support and love! You all are the best!
> 
> I love each and every one of you!

I let out a sigh as I transported to my study in the Mansion. 

"Well, then,” I mumble. 

Y/N's transformation really put a damper on things. I sigh again, dragging my hands through my hair. I straighten my suit and adjust my cufflinks. Lying to Anti and Y/N was the least of my concerns. Any small piece of information I revealed could cause the bigger plan to fall into chaos. 

I knew a caelus when I saw one. Anti had been lucky enough to have never run into one to my knowledge. Even so… if he had, he would have acted more carelessly. I snort loudly. As much as I liked to call him an old friend, Anti was still naive. There were things that he should never know. That entity within Y/N was one of them. His affections for Y/N were beginning to cloud his judgement, his actions. This was the reason I decided against telling either of them. 

I didn't want to tell them that I loved her. 

Regardless, I was certain that Y/N did not feel any type of affection towards me. It had been made clear that she just wanted physical satisfaction from me, not love. Admittedly, I didn’t blame her for her desires.

I am a demon after all, only a monster. She was an angel. She deserved better.

I make my way out of the study and towards the guest bedroom. Emotions muddied the waters of clarity, made instinct run wild. I wouldn't let that happen with myself. I growl in frustration with myself. The small touches, the light kisses… I couldn’t help myself. I shouldn’t be presenting tokens of affection to her. Particularly now that her life was in danger, as was the security of the Void. She didn’t seem to mind, but I was taunting both of us. There was no Voidly way that she could ever feel the same way towards me. I had raged in jealousy the night that Anti had flashed images of him fucking her in my mind. It had taken a very long walk within the Void in silence for me to leash my emotions. The same jealousy had led to the shower incident. It never mattered how much self control I had, being around her unraveled me. When we had first met, Y/N had looked at me with disdain and wanted to avoid me. At first, I had thought of her as another woman desperate for a man’s attention, only to find that there was more beneath the surface. While Y/N had been open with myself and Anti, there was more and more to discover. Her mind was beautiful and her heart was good and kind. The conversations and her natural curiosity were fascinating. Her personality and mind drew me more towards her and I quickly found myself wanting to fulfill her every wish. Over the past few days, she had become more relaxed with me, even amidst our playful teasing. It had given me hope that perhaps she would return the admiration I had for her. I had been an ass towards her but I wanted to try my hand at redemption. 

I clear my throat, refocusing myself. Presently, there were bigger games at play, and I refused to become caught up in these… feelings. I could not afford it in any capacity.

These feelings would get in the way of what was at hand; they already had been interfering. I want to please her, give anything her heart desired; it was the most I could think of to do in order to fall into her good graces. I shake my head at myself. What am I even thinking? I shouldn’t even bother trying to do anything for her. Y/N deserved more than I could ever give her. Perhaps it was best that she had romantic relations with Anti. If she wanted physical attention, I would indulge her. But nothing more. No more than that. Especially not after recent events and discoveries.

In all of my centuries of existence, never have I ever counted on this happening, Y/N or the entity. My thoughts run over the scene that had occurred within the inner Void. The entity had claimed that they were trying to help. The only question was, who exactly were they helping?

As I stand in front of the guest bedroom, I crack my neck left, then right. All this fighting and killing was a strain in all capacities. I stare at the closed wooden door. The obsidian doorknob shone in the dim gaslight. The reflection of light reminded me of that parasite’s blue flames encircling Y/N’s body. I feel my face twitch, fury beginning to stir. Despite how high and mighty the Cosmos made themselves to be, they were no better than us demonic entities. I let out a chuckle at the irony. I smooth down the lapels of my jacket, bringing myself to the present task ahead: Y/N was in need of living quarters and I wanted her to have whatever her heart desired. Y/N was a human being and could do as she wished. This was the reason I stopped digging into her mind for information, aside from finding her favorite flower and relentlessly teasing her. But it appeared that the issue of reading her mind had resolved itself. It was truly impressive that she stood tall despite what the world threw at her: like a queen whose kingdom had been ransacked over and over again. Yet she always managed to remain steadfast in who she was and fight against the oncoming storms.

“She is a queen indeed,” I mutter to myself. Sadness came and went, returning my focus on setting up the guest quarters. Although, there was no doubt in my mind that she would take the environment of the Void in stride, as she had done with all the other information she had been flooded with these past few days.

I smile slightly as I open the door to the bedroom. I look around the sheet covered room. I snap my fingers, opening the curtains. I could give her anything she wanted. She only needed to ask. I stop the train of thought, leashing my emotions before they form into something deeper. 

"Now is not the time to be thinking of such things," I remind myself. 

Gazing out of the windows, a sight of the ruby lake surrounded by black rocks glowed within the darkness. The dark rocks circled to form a mouth and sharpened teeth. They reached towards the sky as if to swallow the red pool whole. I had the same view from my study window. It never mattered how often I stared at the image, it never failed to awe me. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t believe that will be very comforting to my lady,” I whisper as I lift a hand. My body shifted as I moved my power through the room. The shadows swirled around me as I felt my reach begin to warp every piece of inch and crevice of the room. I close my eyes, envisioning Y/N’s characteristics. Remembering her gentle hands and her soft lips drove a shiver through me. The dark energies vibrated the colors, forcing them to change. The rising image of the contempt and annoyance on her face followed, cooling the desire rising within me. I increase the pressure of my aura, bending wood and burning metals.

“It has to be perfect,” I snarl, concentrating on Y/N’s image. A flare of darkness encompassed the room, the ringing vibrating the structure and morphing each creation to my will. I clench my teeth harder, deepening my concentration. Another flood of energy explodes from my body, red and blue hues dancing within the darkness. 

Flashes of Y/N ran through my mind as power manipulated and crafted the room: watching her read in her bedroom, her bloodied face as she stood against those lesser demons with her fists guarding her face, the contented smile after sipping her coffee, her soft expression as I placed the moon flower in her hair, her beautiful smile… her intellect… her lips…

I wave and twist my hands, conducting each note of shadow to construct perfection, each piercing ring to bring life to the immobile structure. 

The sound of wood creaking faded as the room settled into completion. I inhale deeply and exhale, dispersing the dark shadows. I smirk as I spin slowly, regarding the beautiful crafting of the room. I nod in triumph, making my way out of the newly remodeled room. 

“I believe this will do.”


	13. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is shown the room she will be residing in at The Mansion by Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hellooooooo darling reader!   
> This chapter will include much detail but I hope it's not too much for you!  
> I tried to leave some room for your imagination while building the environment!   
> Nothing is more divine than riding on your own imagination :) I am enjoying the challenges I am running into as much as I am enjoying writing this story! If you have an tips or tricks, my ears are open! (Well, my eyes are open and willing to read!)  
> Thank you all again SO VERY MUCH for your kind words and love for this story!  
> I am working on more chapters and I cannot wait to share them with you!
> 
> Much love to you all!

You open your eyes to find yourself in an expansive entry way. You take a moment to blink, taking in the sight that greeted you. What looked like black glass composed the doorway, the floor, and the two staircases on either side of you. You hold Slinky closer to you as you wonder at the craftsmanship. You feel Anti’s hands drop from holding you as you hesitantly step forward. You spin slowly, taking in the carved archways and railings. The entrance reminded you of entering an evil queen’s castle from a fairy tale book. Gas lamps lined the walls, lighting the paths. For everything being formed from the obsidian-like rock, the environment was surprisingly visible. You wonder to yourself if it was because of the placement of the gas lamps or if there was some demonic magic that provided more light. You walk towards one of the staircases, holding out a hand to touch the curved railing. The stone was smooth and cool. Was this was truly obsidian or was it some other rock only found in the Void?

“Whoa…”

Anti’s delighted expression meets your eyes as he holds his arms open in presentation. 

“Welcome, Y/N, to the Mansion,” Anti announces, his voice echoing throughout the entry walls. You giggle as he walks forward and grabs your hand with a wink. 

Anti guides you forward into the next room, travelling underneath the landing where the two staircases met. You feel your jaw drop further as a gasp of amazement escapes you. The ‘room’ (if it could be called a room, due to the immense size) looked more like a large cavern that had been hollowed out. It was made of the same obsidian substance as the entryway. The gas lamps lining the walls of the large area framed portraits of various people placed around the circular room, causing a low glow around you and Anti. You look upwards startled to see a void of blackness. It was either that far reaching, or everything being made of black glass messed with your eyesight. You turned to Anti with disbelief.

“This… is a ‘mansion’?”

Anti stares at your incredulous expression, a smug look decorating his features. You shake your head at him.

“Dude, this is a palace, not a mansion!" You exclaim turning back to face the wide room. Echoes bounced off the walls, the sound eventually seeming to be swallowed up by the intangible ceiling. 

"While this fortress’ size is comparable to a palace, this place is called 'The Mansion'. No demons that exist know why or how it came to be named as such, but we hold true to that title."

The smooth baritone vocals sailed through the room as Dark appeared, floating in the air. He beat his large shadowy wings and spread them wide as he glided down. You gulp as his feet make contact with the floor, causing a tremor to spread. You had never seen the true span of his dark wings. It began to make sense why the room itself was so large. His pale skin offset the black of his suit and wings. Unlike Anti's wings, Dark's were feathered, much like you would imagine angel wings would be, but his wings seemed to be made of writhing and twisting shadows. You wondered if they would feel solid or if your fingers would glide through them, like reaching through smoke. His regal posture hardly moved as the wings disappeared on an invisible breeze. You take in his appearance as he places his hands in his pockets and prowls towards you and Anti.

Dark's red and blue aura fizzled around him, like a static effect from a TV. His well groomed chin was held high, his handsome features stoic. His hair was askew, as if he had been fussing with it. His dark eyes held nothing: they looked like emotionless black pools. For once, you felt a ripple of pure fear through your body. His aura seemed to radiate here, every ounce of his power crashing into your skin. You weren't sure if he was angry or if this was simply who he truly was: unrestrained, powerful, and dangerous.

You realize that Anti hadn't unleashed his aura despite being back in the Void. Perhaps it was to provide some sort of comfort to you. You feel yourself wince at the sounds of his approaching footsteps. Dark stops a few feet away from you as his cold eyes rove over you. 

"Welcome," Dark greeted. You notice that even his voice remained untouched by emotion. He raised an eyebrow at you. The confusion and fear on your face must have been apparent. 

"T-thank you," you mutter, shifting uncomfortably. You feel Anti's hands clasp around your shoulders and pull you to where you are standing next to him.

"I believe, my King, that we should show her to her room," Anti said in a low voice. The tone held warning and danger causing you to become more uneasy. Something was definitely up if Anti was acting warily. Dark nodded his head stiffly. 

"You may do so, Anti. Unfortunately, I have business to attend to. All parts of the Mansion are open to be explored. If there is anything she should need, please do not hesitate to call on me, or fulfill her wishes yourself," Dark remarked. You stare at Dark in astonishment as he spoke. He made it seem as though he was talking aloud to no one in particular. You clutch Slinky tighter to your chest as hurt and anger flood your mind. How could he just talk about you like you weren't even there? What had happened while you and Anti had been talking in the apartment?

You scowl at Dark as his eyes make contact with yours. He looks back to Anti, his features unwavering. The small gesture caused your temper to rise.

"Thank you." you say coldly, nodding your head once at Dark. He lifts his chin higher as something flashed across his eyes. Anti pulls you back towards the entrance gently. You turn your back to Dark, feeling the hurt swirl in your mind. Glancing back at Dark, his face remained unmoved, untouched as if he were a statue centered in the large circular room. You face forward again, feeling your face scrunch up to fight the burning starting in your eyes. Why was Dark being so cold? What the hell happened? Anti wraps a comforting arm around your shoulders, guiding you up the left staircase. You manage to cool the fury building within you as you walk down the left hallway. After everything that you, Dark, and Anti had been through, how could he act like this? Question after question pounded into you, like waves crashing into rocks. Maybe I am overthinking things, you think to yourself. A lot had occurred over the last few days. Maybe everything that was happening was simply becoming overwhelming for him. You knew it was certainly overwhelming you, and possibly Anti as well. It didn’t excuse his behaviour, but perhaps everyone just needed time to let things simmer for a while. After thinking about it, some alone time didn’t sound too bad. One of the two demons was constantly around you for the past few days. Some time to quiet your mind and think through everything could be very beneficial for you. Anti’s guiding steps slow as you approach a tall archway covered by opal double-doors. You look down both hallways, each encompassed in black. You become distracted by the sudden change in atmosphere; the bright door seemed so at odds with the obsidian surroundings. You see Anti’s arm reach out to twist the two diamond door handles. 

“Here is where you will be staying, lass. If it’s not to your liking, you can give Dark a tongue lashing and tell him to fix it,” Anti whispered, an impish grin playing on his lips.

You absentmindedly take a step back as the doors swing inwards. 

“What in the…” you gasp. 

You feel breathless as you take slow steps past the glittering doors. Slinky meows as she jumps from your arms and runs into the room. Your eyes are wide in shock as you slowly spin, taking in every detail of the room. The first area was about the size of your whole apartment and constructed of some gemstone that mixed opal and diamond together. Every wall glittered in the gaslights, the chandelier above where you stood reflecting rainbows onto the soft ivory floor rug. You look at the fireplace in front of you, entirely crafted from whatever the rest of the room had been shaped from. A large couch made from what looked like silk and ivory was faced toward the fireplace. As you spin once more, you notice the entire room was lined with books. The shelves were spaces that had been carved out of the gemstone that the room had been constructed of, stacking from floor to ceiling. How long did it take the builders to carve out shelf space for each of the walls? The two windows framing the fireplace showed what looked like an expansive garden. You rush over to the window in excitement. The hedges were carved in the fashion of a maze, while white roses lined the gemstone walkways with various white flowers. The only flowers aside from the roses were the jasmine blossoms. At the center of the maze was a towering fountain of flowing water. The fountain itself seemed to be carved out of diamond, giving visibility into the tiers of water. Winding moonflower vines ran around the fountain structure from top to bottom glittered in the sun’s rays. The effect made it seem like the blooms were being moved by a gentle breeze. 

“How…?” You were at a loss for words. When you turned to Anti, he seemed just as surprised as you were. He shook his head, not having any answers to give, and continued looking around the room. On either side of the room you see two doorways covered with a sheer sparkling material. You decide to explore the room to your left and walk over to the curtain. You pull aside the floor to wall door covering. You snatch your hand back in surprise. You place your hand hesitantly against the iridescent blue material again. Its texture feels similar to touching a rush of cooling water in a brook or creek. You turn to Anti with a questioning look, letting it slide through your fingertips. Anti’s eyes danced in delight at your reaction.

“That material is truly a bitch to get your hands on. Expensive, too. We call it ‘watercloud’. I don’t exactly know why, but I imagine it is because of the color and texture. It is incredibly difficult to find solid pieces of the fabric. Dark knows some very… interesting merchants who are somehow able to get their hands on large shipments of whole watercloud pieces,” Anti says, walking over to you. Watercloud? You look back at the material in your hand and nod. You somewhat understood, but were curious as to whether someone could possibly give you more information. 

“Aren’t you going to go in?” Anti pushed, smirking at you. You smile as you pull the curtain aside to find a kitchen area. It was organized in the same manner as the kitchenette in your apartment. The only differences were the composition of the area being the same mysterious stone as the small library and no island table. You chuckle at the espresso machine, tea set, and refrigerator. They seemed so modern compared to the castle style structure of the gemstone bricks. While it was odd, it was endearingly unique. 

You turn and sidestep around Anti to see the rest of the area. You cross the library room to the other curtained doorway. You laugh as you find Slinky stretched across the bed. You view the wooden four post bed, noticing little carvings of moonflower vines decorating each of the posts. Not only were your favorite flowers carved into the wood, but your bed was donned with your favorite colored sheets. You walk towards the bed and run your hands over the sheets. A large fuzzy blanket was folded at the end of the bed, while the down comforter and sheets were made of silk. You groan at the delectable softness against your skin. You start to sink onto the bed until you notice a small vanity on the far wall, next to the doorway. You stand up, taking in the details of the beautiful vanity. While recognizing the familiar gemstone, you also see that it was completely see through and topped with an oval mirror. There were various perfume bottles lining the top, along with some of your makeup and hair products. Next to the vanity was another curtain covered door. You walk in to find a wide walk-in closet. All of your hanging outfits were to your right and all of your folded clothes and shoes lined the shelves on your left. You feel your face flush as you spot an open drawer of your undergarments. You roll your eyes as you push the drawer shut. You run your fingers over the gemstone drawer. The smoothness offset the surprising strength it had. It was good to know that whatever it was wasn't easily breakable. You turn to face the doorway, realizing that there was still plenty of room for more clothes and shoes. 

“Y/N, I am a little jealous of your bathing room, not going to lie. Maybe I should remodel mine after this one,” Anti called. You quickly walk out of the closet and into the opposite arched doorway into the bathing room. You find what looked like a hot tub sized pool built into the floor. Various oils and soaps were piled in a giant shell dish next to the stairs sinking into the tub, which was sprinkled with mini water lilies. The tub itself was cornered between a gemstone wall and a floor to ceiling window. At least, you hoped there was a window. It was hard to tell. It seemed like you could just walk outside into the garden. You manage to tear your gaze away from the view to look to your right. There was a large oval shaped floating mirror measuring the width of the wall above the gemstone counter. You pat the soft towels and robe folded neatly next to the sink. You smile noticing they too were your favorite color. 

“Anti, this... “ you start to say. The rooms, the view, the lush fabrics… it was beautiful and more. You feel tears welling up in your eyes and you are unable to stop them from flowing as you keep staring at the room around you. Anti’s face falls into concern as he meets your eyes. Anti walks over to where you are standing and wraps you gently in his arms.

“What is it, love? Do you not like it? We can change it. It won’t t-” Anti sped through his words. You cut him off.

“No, no… it’s not that. Everything is so beautiful. It’s a little overwhelming but it’s… breathtaking. It’s more than I could ever deserve. I just thought I would be staying in an old room. I didn’t think it would look like this,” you chuckle through your tears. Happiness and worthlessness tore at you. You weren’t sure which one should win out. These two demons were treating you like royalty and you had no idea what in the world you had done to deserve it. You hadn’t earned it, you hadn’t asked for it… 

Anti strokes your hair as he gently rocks you back and forth. 

“If you wish, we can change it back to the way it was. I know you aren’t used to lavishness or anything of the sort, but we wanted to give you something for being dragged into this mess. But we also want you to be comfortable. If you would prefer, we can change the room while you wait in the study,” Anti says softly. You pull back, sniffling slightly. Anti places a gentle kiss on your head and takes your hand. You continue to gaze absentmindedly at your surroundings as he brings you into the sitting room. You follow his motion to sit on the couch. You can’t help the moan that slips from you as you sit. You curl up your knees and let yourself sink into the cushions. Even the couch was soft and comforting. Anti sits down beside you, waiting patiently to hear your thoughts. He gently strokes his thumb over your hand and brings it up to his lips. You meet Anti’s eyes. You feel your mouth twitch upwards slightly. His worried expression dulled the blue and green color of his eyes. 

You let out a sigh. You definitely weren’t used to lavish. You never had an opportunity to live luxuriously. It was simply too much out of your financial reach. This was the most divine living space you had ever seen, it went beyond what you had dreamed of for your future home. All of this, everything… it was all so new and different. You didn’t even know if you liked it or not. You never had the chance to experience any of this. Maybe you were simply overwhelmed and needed some time to process everything. You turn your body to face Anti. He perks his head up attentively.

“I think…” you start. “I think I just need some time to sort through things. Some alone time might be beneficial for a while. I don’t know how long. However long it takes to process…” 

You wave your hands in the air. “Well, process all of this and what has happened in the past few days,” you finish with a sheepish smile. Anti nods in confirmation. 

“I understand, love. Is there anything you need or want before I take my leave?” Anti’s eyes seem to hold some of that previous worry despite his smile. You smile back at him, gently wiping some of the tears off of your cheeks. 

“Assuming that the fridge is full and there is tea and coffee in the kitchenette, I believe I will be alright. But thank you for asking,” you reply.

Anti stands and stretches with a groan. 

"If there is anything you should need, just call for myself. Or Dark. Once he is done brooding." With a bow and a wink, he disappears into thin air. 

You look around the sitting room once more. You notice a soft blanket, similar to the one in the bedroom, laying across the back of the couch. Your head was spinning and exhaustion was overtaking you. You grab the blanket and wrap yourself up.

"I have plenty of time to think things over. For now, a nap sounds amazing," you mumble to yourself. You hum at the softness and the weight of the blanket. You feel yourself slip into sleep, feeling soothed by the crackle and pop of the fireplace. 


	14. Intrusive Feelings - Antisepticeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (POV-Antisepticeye) Anti bothers Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello gorgeous reader!  
> After going back and forth on releasing this chapter so soon after posting one, I decided "why not?" :)  
> It's a short read, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!  
> Oh, also this is from Anti's point of view. These different POV writings are giving me a good challenge and much practice! I could never say no to an artistic challenge ;)  
> There is plenty more to come soon!
> 
> Thank you, all of you beautiful people, for your AMAZING support and kindness! I can't wait to hear from you!
> 
> Much love to you all!

“I know there's a lot going on, Dark, but that doesn't give you leave to get a stick stuck up your arse. Or at least, a bigger than usual stick."

Trying to get anything out of Dark was like trying to get a sea serpent to sing. It was rare, but when it happened…

Dark glanced up at me over the rims of his glasses. 

"Don't you have places to be, demons to torture?" He said, returning his gaze to his book. I lean against his desk and cross my arms.

"Actually, I do, but this is more important. I realize there's a lot happening, but you can't just give Y/N the cold shoulder because you are in a bad mood," I say. I pretend to pick something from my teeth as I wait for his response. After a moment of silence, I turn my head to raise an eyebrow at him. Dark turns a page and sighs.

"I am actually in a very good mood, Anti. I am simply focused on the work that needs to be done. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

I let out a noise of frustration, sparks popping in the air. I rub my face and stand up.

"Dark, you're not fooling anyone. Something's going on and you're not telling me. Or her. If this is about what happened in the shower…"

Dark slams the book shut and throws his glasses onto the desk. I stand my ground as he stands and walks until our noses touch. He was trying to intimidate, but I wouldn't give him an inch. Instead, I decide to keep pushing.

"I honestly don't care that you fucked in the shower. I could care less if you fucked her and made her scream your name for the Cosmos and the Void to hear. Hell, I figured it would have relieved some of your tension. But I'm not going to stand by while you ignore her. For Fava's sake Dark, Y/N has feelings! She is a human being with more feelings than you and I combined. You can't just pick her up and then drop her to leave her hanging."

"I'm. Not." he hissed. I narrow my eyes at him. 

"Then what are you doing? ‘Cause to me, it seems like you are gaslighting her. For what reason, I don't know. But the poor lass has been through enough. The least you could do is be friendly."

"I am friendly," Dark whispers. I didn't miss the trace of danger underlying his words. I fold my arms across my chest and chuckled. The motion seemed to cause Dark to bristle.

"Well, you sure as hell aren't acting like it. Now, spill the dirty beans. What's up?" I retort. Dark rolls his eyes and sighs. He moves to prop himself up against the back of his office chair. I feel my arm muscle twitch as I wait to hear his reply. The more information I could gather about his situation, the better. Dark runs his hand through his hair as a shadow of himself appears on the floor, screaming and tearing at his shirt.

"I cannot… let my feelings get in the way of solving the problem at hand," Dark says quietly.

I raise my head up in realization: Dark was in love with her. Perfect.

"Dark…" I sigh. I move my hands to my neck, massaging the muscles. He didn't move to look at me or speak.

"Dark, if you love her then just tell her. This issue isn't going to resolve itself nor is it going to go away because of your feelings. Whether or not you tell her, the problem remains. But we all have to deal with this problem together. One of us isn’t going to find all the answers," I say. Dark turns his head towards me and smirks. 

"It is clear that she feels nothing for me. I have been nothing but cruel to her this entire time," Dark begins. I cut him off, not willing to play into his self-deprecation.

"That isn't true. You have looked after her more than you were obliged to. You kept her grounded when she started slipping into the darkness. I don't know what you've been seeing, but it is clear to me that she feels something for you. It may not be as strong as your feelings, but she does feel for you.”

Dark hangs his head. I watch his knuckles whiten as they grip the back of his chair. The inner battle was obvious. Dark, having a strategic mindset, was only trying to think out of logic. It never mattered how many times a similar situation popped up, he always treated it the same: no attachments, no more problems. Electricity cracked against the air as my frustration slowly grew to rage.

"Why don't you just talk to her about it? It's better than pretending. Or you can be broody and continue to ignore her. You'll be torturing her more than you're torturing yourself," I spat. I could feel my power growing the more frustrated I became. Dark stood up, straightening his tie.

"I have made my decision, Anti. Trust me. It will be better this way. There is plenty of work to be done. The less ties, the more appetizing the victory," Dark states. He turns to face me. I felt my face twist into a snarl as a growl leaves my throat. The electricity sparking the air was met with a low ringing. 

"Fine. If you want to be this way, then do it by yourself. If she ends up hurt because of your decision," I spit the words out as I step closer to him. "Then I have full permission to tear you limb from limb after cutting into your ribs."

The threat seemed to clear as Dark narrowed his eyes at me. The shadows and electricity waivered around each other, daring the other to strike first.

"I believe you have some investigating to do, Anti. You may leave," Dark said in a low warning voice.

I unleash my wings, readying to warp to the streets of the Void. There would be no victory here. Not with what was coming. Dark spoke once more as the electricity gathered, waiting to transport me.

“Was… the room to her liking?” I could hear the slight hesitation in his voice as he spoke, despite his blank expression. I offer him a mischievous grin and reply,

“Why don’t you ask Y/N yourself?”

As I was whisked away by the current, I saw Dark lift his chin as the corner of his mouth twitched upwards.


	15. Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark's confession to the reader is interrupted by a dark creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello beautiful reader!  
> Recently, my romantic heart has been feeling quite lonely so the next few chapters will be including more romantic motifs and lots of fluff. I promise there is more smut coming!   
> This was an interesting chapter to write (and challenging)! I love chaos!  
> Let me know what your guys think by leaving a comment!
> 
> I love you all so much and THANK YOU for continuing to support this work!

You slowly flutter open your eyes. The fog clears from your mind as you remember that you were in your room in the Mansion. You groggily move the blanket off of you and stand up. As you stretch, you smile at the garden view in the windows. It was odd, now that you thought about it. You expected more of a fire and brimstone sort of environment. The garden scenery gave you a sense of normality in the Void. Your thoughts become distracted as you look around the glittering library. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think I was dreaming," you sigh to yourself. You make your way to the bathroom to bathe. As you start undressing, your eye catches the wide window exposing the garden. A feeling of unease passes over you as you wonder if anyone could see you. You walk over to the window and peer out. There was nothing that seemed to flag any sort of voyeurs. You shrug as you think to yourself that no one could probably see you anyways, wherever the Mansion was in the Void. 

You descend into the large pool to find the water comfortably hot. You let out a groan as you sit in the water, letting the heat relax your muscles. 

"I think I can get used to this," you smile to yourself. As you clean yourself, your mind wanders to how Dark had acted toward you and Anti yesterday. You also wondered why his cold attitude had hurt you so much. You really liked Dark. You two had bonded significantly over the past few days and you knew you were falling for him. Even with caring deeply for Anti, your connection with Dark had grown. The bond with Anti was fun, playful, and wild; with Dark it was different. You snort, remembering how much you despised them when you first had met. Dark’s acts of affection and kindness has led you to believe that he reciprocated your feelings, but then… 

Thoughts continue to flood your mind as you finish bathing and dry off. You make your way to finish getting ready. Should you give Dark space to sort things out? Or should you approach him on the subject? Burning curiosity was driving you towards the latter. You sigh in frustration as you decide to make a cup of coffee. Slinky quietly follows you to the kitchen. You look around the kitchen searching for a bowl and some cat food. As you look down, you find that there is already a bowl of food and water that Slinky happily digs into. You smile and get to work using the espresso machine. 

As you make a latte, your thoughts turn over and over in your head. You feel a pang in your chest at the memory of him acting so taciturn. You finish making your latte and take a sip. You moan at the warmth and energy boost of the caffeine. As a friend, if not a lover, you decide to talk to Dark the next time you see him. Your thoughts become occupied with the events of the past few days involving Dark. Something wasn't clicking together and it was going to bother you until you had answers. 

You drain your latte, moving your thoughts to finding a library for some information on the Oraculum or some history of the Void. You weren't sure where anything was, but maybe you would run into Anti or Dark and they could help you navigate your new residence. You grab your phone and send Anti and Dark each a message saying that you would be looking for the library to do some research. You slide your phone in your pocket and give Slinky some ear scratches.

"Alright, Slink. I'll be back. Don't break anything."

You make your way out your room and down the corridor. You were a little hesitant to explore, but Dark made it seem like there wasn't anything hiding within the Mansion. If it wasn't safe, he would have said so… wouldn't he? 

You come to a large wooden door a few yards away from your door. Wary, you open the door to find a large study, complete with wooden shelves filled with books lining the walls to your left and right. The notes of scarlet and dark brown on the furnishings made you feel like you were in some sort of scholar's room. Well, it kind of looked like a library but a small one. Something catches in your throat as you find Dark leaning against an oak office desk at the opposite side of the room. The red glow from the window behind the desk illuminated his handsome features. You simply take in the view, partly hidden by the door. The sight of him sitting and reading made your heart clench. Your eyes rove up and down his body, taking in his all white outfit. It was different, but he pulled it off very well. You smile weakly as a sinking feeling fills you. He was so kind and gentle. The intellectual conversation was always stimulating and he was one hell of a lover. You shake your head at yourself, regaining your focus.

As you walk into the room, Dark makes no move to notice your presence. You assume that he knows you are there. You didn't want to disturb him if he was researching anything. You make your way to one of the bookshelves, looking for any title that could contain some information about the Oraculum or the Void. To your delighted surprise, most of the titles were classics written by human authors. You steal a glance over your shoulder at Dark. His black eyes moved back and forth behind his glasses, reading whatever the pages held. You focus back on the task at hand. After a few moments of scouring the various titles, one particular shelf catches your eye. It was an entire shelf dedicated to Jane Austen. You turn to Dark, still reading, with wild curiosity on your face. Realizing he was far too engrossed in his reading, you sigh and shake your head. What a curious man. Demon. Whatever.

After an hour of searching, you set aside the pile of books that seemed like they would hold some key to the Oraculum. Some of them were written in a foreign language that you didn't recognize. You bite your lip in frustration as you tap your fingers on the book in your hand. If you spoke to Dark, you know you would want to find out what had been on his mind. Half of you wanted to speak to him and half of you didn’t want to bother him. You sigh, pushing away your pride. You admit to yourself that he could help you while also talking to you about what was going on with him. You turn around to say something and find Dark standing there with a blank expression. 

"Jesus Christ, Dark! If you keep doing that, you will scare me to death!" You shout. His face remained immovable as he held out a book to you. You gingerly take the book, keeping your eyes on him. As you flip the book over to find the title you ask, “What is this?”

“It’s a book on translating Inan, the language of the Void,” Dark states plainly. You watch him place his hands in his pockets. 

“Ah.” You bite your lip and shift. “Uhm… thanks.”

Dark nods and turns to return to the office desk. You felt your heart drop and you decided that you needed to get this conversation over with. 

“Dark?” you ask. He stops moving but doesn’t turn back to face you. Hurt rippled in your heart. This wasn’t like him. After all the conversations and bonding that happened between the two of you, it seemed like he had completely changed. But there was no way he was suddenly… different. You step towards him, holding out your hand to touch his arm. In a flash of smoke, Dark disappeared. You stumble back in shock. You look around the room to find him standing by the door. He cocks an eyebrow at you and says, “You have a question for me, Y/N?”

You frown at him as you turn to face him. You bend down to place the books in your hands onto the small side table next to you. 

“Dark, why are you acting this way?” you inquire. Dark closes his eyes and hangs his head, his glasses moving down his nose slightly. You cross your arms and wait for him to respond. After a few minutes of silence, you say, “Dark, please. Ever since I've arrived here, you have been treating me like I don't… like I don't matter to you anymore. Like I'm a responsibility, not a person or being. What changed?"

Dark doesn’t move or speak. You drop your arms to your side and step slowly towards him. He doesn't make a move to portal or even speak. 

“Dark, did I do someth-” You reach your hand out to touch him and his hand snaps up to capture yours. You jump in response. Your breathing begins to become faster out of anger and fright. Dark’s dead stare meets your eyes. You attempt to step back but fail to do so as Dark’s grip on your hand grows tighter. You feel a pulse of power ripple in the room. One of the echoes of Dark leans out, pulling at his hair and screaming. You try to suppress some of the fear rising in you as you look back at Dark.

“No. You have done nothing. You are nothing short of divine," he growls. You swallow hard, unsure of why he was aggravated. His grip loosens and you move your hands to cup his face. 

"Then talk to me, Dark," you sigh. Dark looks at you, a trace of worry in his eyes. He looks away from you and nods. Dark takes your hands from his face and holds them, staring at your intertwined hands.

"Y/N, I am sorry for being cold to you. It is nothing you have done. I am…" he pauses, scrunching his face in thought. 

"I have realized that… against my own logic and duty as King, the feelings I have for you are much deeper than I'd care to openly admit."

You raise an eyebrow at the wording. Your first impulse is to be insulted but you brush the feelings aside. Your driving curiosity pushed you to be silent and simply listen.

Dark continues, shaking his head, "I don't… mean to offend I simply am…" 

You notice his breathing quickens as he looks at you, his fingers stroking your hands. The gaze was soft but frantic. It seemed like he was trying to find the right words. Concern and surprise fill you: of all people, Dark was the last that you expected to ever have an issue speaking.

"I was treating you as I would anyone else because I don't want to endanger your life anymore than it already has been. And I am unsure of your feelings towards me. Sometimes I feel as if you reciprocate those feelings. Other times, I'm not sure if you do." Dark's words were hurried and messy, so unlike the smooth and confident words before. You simply stare at him, the words sinking in. You wanted to laugh at yourself realizing that you both weren't sure of the other. Desperation filled his eyes as he continued.

"Y/N," he said breathless and hurried. "I love you. I don't why or how, but I do. You are strong, intelligent, funny, and truly amazing. I have never felt this way before, and my thinking doesn't excuse my behavior in the least. But…"

Your heart begins pounding, anxiety filling your head. Dark lets go of your hands and places his hands on your waist. He pulls you in closer, his eyes searching your face. His slowed breath on your face cooled your heated cheeks.

"Darling, if you do not feel the same way, one word and I will silence my thoughts of you. I do not believe I deserve you, in any capacity. I cannot tell if the Cosmos is tormenting me or blessing me with your company. If the first, I will forget everything and be your friend." 

You feel yourself beginning to tear up and you blink, trying to push the tears away. The idea of Dark shutting himself away from you makes your chest tight. Dark's gentle stroke against your chin brings your attention back to his solemn face.

"But, if it is the second, I will devote myself to you and only you. I will push past my guarded heart and give you my soul. I love you with all of my existence and will do everything in my power to make you happy and loved."

You close your eyes and dip your chin. All this time, he thought he never deserved you. But you felt the opposite. You felt that after treating you with such kindness, perhaps you hadn't deserved him. You weren’t sure if what you had felt for him was love but now…

The sound of an explosion rang through the study. Dark grabbed you, covering you with his body. Your scream echoed as a rush of wind cascaded you. Broken wood flies around your bodies. You had squeezed your eyes shut, holding tightly to Dark’s jacket. There was another rush of wind, followed by the sounds of wood and paper settling around you. Dark eases his grip on you, looking around to see what had happened. You open your eyes to find Dark in his demon form, growling at something. You follow his gaze to find a tall shadow with green eyes and razor sharp teeth standing in the middle of the topsy-turvy study. It’s long black tongue salivated with black ooze, dripping onto the floor. It looked like a very stretched out person, slender and tall. It moved comfortably through the room despite being tall. If you had to guess, it was probably about fifty feet tall. You feel your eyes go wide, fear coursing through your veins. In your terror, you hadn’t realized that Dark had moved to stand in front of you, his wings spread wide and power pulsating through the room. You shook yourself, taking in the scenery from beneath Dark's wings. The giant shadow demon loomed over the two of you, but Dark simply stood there with his hands in his pockets, his wings blocking the view of you. The demon let out an explosive roar. You clap your hands to your ears as the sounds threatened to deafen you. As the roar shook the walls, Dark adjusts his clothes and cricks his neck left, then right. 

“Knocking is more polite, you know,” Dark growled. 

You felt the wood start shifting beneath you. It jolts you to the present, finding yourself sitting on the floor in piles of destroyed books, papers, and wood pieces. Your instincts kick into gear, looking around for any piece of wood big enough or sharp enough to be wielded as a weapon. While the shadow demon was huge and obviously a demon, there was no reason you wouldn’t attempt to protect yourself. The volume of creaking wood and ringing increased. The shadow began cackling as the walls of books began multiplying, creating a rotating kaleidoscope effect. A large gust of air blew through you as Dark pushed himself into the air, his large wings riding an invisible wind. You focus back on your task in finding something to use for defense. You spot a large wooden post that was broken in half. You snatch it up in your hands and stand up on wobbly knees. The piece of wood was heavy, but not impossible to swing. Your heart was racing and your mind in high gear. Need to find a place to hide, you think to yourself. There was another loud explosion at the opposite side of the study and the shadow demon let out a howl. After you cover your ears once more against the piercing sound, you look up to see what has happened. Dark had blasted the shadow demon outside of the study, creating a massive hole where the window and desk had once stood. The room stilled, creaking wood halting from the spinning effect. He was trying to keep the demon away from you, knowing that there was very little you could do.

A wave of blue power ripples through the area as Dark attacks the green-eyed demon in the makeshift wooden battle square. The ruby light reflected from the lake onto the constructed plateau where Dark and the shadow demon fought. Another deafening screech fills the air as you search for something to hide behind. You spot Dark’s desk a few feet away from you. You glance at Dark and the shadow demon and scramble to cover yourself. You peek over the desk, watching Dark and the demon. The shadow demon was quick for its gigantic size, darting around as Dark aimed his attacks. But Dark was faster. Even with him gliding and diving around in the air, his energy shots were accurate and almost preternatural. You realize that Dark had an incredible advantage at being able to read others’ minds. You feel your jaw drop as you realize that he was able to anticipate all and any movement or action that was conceived. As you see Dark gracefully shoot himself around in mid-air, another thought clangs through you: where the hell was Anti? 

You duck back down behind the damaged desk, searching your pockets for your phone. You curse yourself silently, unable to find it anywhere. It had probably been thrown somewhere in the explosion. A booming crash and a blast of air pulled a scream from you. More wood and paper rained around you as you search for the source. Your face pales as you notice Dark standing up and brushing rubble off himself. He quickly glances at you and crooks a smile. You notice his face is bloodied and his suit was tattered. You open your mouth to say something to him, but he is swiftly back in the air, his focus locked on the shadow demon. You hide behind the desk once more, panic beginning to rise.

"There has to be something I can do. I don't know how to get a hold of Anti, or even how long it would take for him to get here," you think out loud.

_ Well, darling, there is a wayyyyyy.  _

That sultry voice slithered through your mind like beaded silk caressing the ground. You had barely heard it over the echoing booms of impact and roars. Anxiety hit you in full force as the insinuation behind her words settles in you.

_ I can make you powerful enough to defeat that beast. And keep your heart in tact. _

You feel your chest heaving. Dark's roar of pain pierced the air. Panic was in full throttle as you fought to make a decision.

_ All you have to do is allow me in.  _

"How can I trust you? You wanted to kill them before," you say out loud.

_ No no noooo… I was only trying to scare them.  _

A moment of doubt passes through your mind.

_ I'll make a deal with you: if you let me help, I will let you maintain control of your mind. I will give you the power. If you can handle it, I'll tell you who has been trying to tear down the boundaries.  _

Your head was reeling, your chest ready to explode from fear and annoyance. Another scream of pain sounded. 

"Alright, alright! Fine! It's a deal!" You shout frantically. 

You hear a seductive cackle resound in your mind and you immediately regret accepting the offer. Before you could bargain further, you feel your energy rise. As it grew, you felt your skin humming as the blood rushed in your veins. That familiar power pushed against your bones. Your chest heaved as you felt yourself become surrounded by a purple glow, your vision turning to see blue hues and shadows. Fire tore through you. It felt as though you were burning alive. Your cries filled the air as the energy resonated within you. It was the feeling of being torn apart while also burning. 

_ Breathe. Don’t let the energy control you. You have power over it. It does not control you. _

You could barely hear the voice over the roaring in your eardrums. You tried standing up, tried fighting the pain of the weight. 

_ Focus. You are in control, and only you.  _

You breathe in, and exhale. You try to focus on taming the power, but every cell in your body is being ripped apart. You look down at your hands to find lines of violet webbing itself around you. You grip your head, curling up into yourself as the power floods through you like lightning. Another crash sounded, closer than last time. Your head snaps to the doorway. Dark’s body was splayed against the wall, bloodied and bruised. His suit was torn in multiple places. His shadowed wings looked like they had been shredded apart by claws. You gaze at his beautiful face, his lip split and his nose and forehead stained with blood. Fury swirled in your chest at the sight. You feel your lip curl as a low growl leaves your throat. Thundering footsteps of the shadow announced his approach. You move your head to the direction of the shadow. The movement was smooth and threatening. You feel the power cooling in your veins as you stand.

“Toooo tired already, King? You are not as strong as I was toooooolllld,” the shadow cackled. You prowl towards the shadows' path, whisps of purple smoke licking at your body as you moved, the power curling up like a cat in your chest. Delight and pride flashed in your mind as you stared down the green-eyed demon. The green-eyed demon looked at you in shock and then gave you a gut twisting grin. You begin to focus the energy into your palms, readying to fire every bit of power into him, hoping to destroy the creature who had hurt Dark.

“You know,” you shouted to the creature. “We were having a very pleasant conversation until your ugly ass showed up. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” The shadow snapped his sharp teeth at you and readied himself to pounce.

The corner of your mouth curled upwards as your power flared.

"Fine." You growl.

You didn’t know how you were going to do this. You could feel the power forming as there was a scalding sensation in your palms. 

_ Let your instincts guide you. _

The shadow began charging towards you. The power was still growing. Panic became a small voice as instincts commanded you. The shambled room was beginning to glow purple, the lights reflecting from the energy within your palms. Your eyes remain trained on the shadow as you feel your hands become heavier and heavier.

"Not yet," you whisper.

Each step thundered as the shadow beast grew nearer.

“A little longer,” you snarled as your body shook with anticipation. 

You could almost smell the beasts' rotten breath as it neared. 

_ NOW _

You yell as you push your hands and body forward, letting all of the built up power drain from you. The neon beam of power shot straight at the beasts’ chest. The shadow screamed and tore at itself, as if it was burning. As you felt all the power drain from you, you had to fight to keep yourself standing up. You feel your arms dropping down at your side, sweat covering your forehead. Your chest was heaving, gasping for air. It felt like you had just run 20 miles in a matter of seconds. You watch as the lingering purple energies from the beam ate up the shadow giant. The giant clawed and scratched at his torso, his green eyes wide in horror. It seemed like he was trying to tear at all of the light pieces that were spreading over his body. You began stirring that pot of energy within your chest again, calling it forth to your fingertips and legs. The rage at seeing Dark's battered body flooded through you. You wanted to tear this creature limb from limb for what it had done to Dark.

That fury was what pushed you forward, fanning the flame of power. As your hands grew heavy, you ready yourself to jump onto his head. You jump, a roar leaving your chest, and raise your hands to strike the monsters eyes. The shadow was slow to notice you charging at him. You let the fury and rage usher you forward and upwards. You quickly latch your legs to his face and shove your hands and arms into his eye sockets. You felt like an enraged animal as you tore at his eyes, the power singeing every particle to dig deeper. You felt more delight at each strike despite the ooze spraying your body. The giant shadow creature thrashed and screeched, his limbs slowly being eaten by the light particles. Despite his thrashing, the power exuding from you kept you clamped to his face. 

You heard yourself snarl and roar as you dug deeper and deeper into the pits of his eyes. You free your hands, seeing white and green ooze melting from the holes where his eyes once were. You lift a leg and push off of his chest, soaring into the air. A slight moment of panic hit you as you realized you were free falling. 

_ Let your instinct guide you. _

You breathe as deep as you could and imagine your power surrounding you in a barrier. The feeling of falling turned into a feeling of gliding. You feel as though you were a feather, floating down gently to meet the ground. As you glide down, you watch as the beasts' body is consumed by the light particles. It thrashed and screamed in agony, the sounds reverberating through the destroyed study. Your feet touched the ground and the beast was silenced as the light particles completely vaporized him. After a few moments of staring at the now unoccupied space, you turn to face Dark. You feel your face fall as you notice his chest isn’t moving. You sprint over to where he lay and kneel beside him. You place a finger under his nose, hoping to feel his breathing. You found none and panic crashed into you like a tidal wave. 

“Dark! Get up!” you shouted at him. Your voice sounded like an echo in your ears. Could he even hear you? You place an ear to his chest and listen. No heartbeat. Terror consumed you. You needed to resuscitate him. You stand up and walk over to where you were placed at his feet. You bend down, grab each one of his ankles, and pull. You noticed that his clawed up wings were keeping his body from being moved. You cry out in frustration and rush back over to where he was resting against the door. As you kneel down, tears fall down your face. 

“Dark, please! You need to wake up! I think I defeated that thing but I don’t know! Please, please wake up!” you begin sobbing. You grab his jacket and shake him frantically.

“DARK!” 

No response. 

"DARK, PLEASE!"

The sadness and loneliness spreading through you was more than you could handle. You felt the power heating your skin at your heightened emotions. That searing pain was back, tearing at your bone matter. 

“DARK, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!” you sob out, shaking his shoulders. You felt a hole growing in your chest. He wasn’t moving or responding. Your eyes search his handsome features, looking for a sign that he was alive. You swallow hard, your throat dry from screaming. You look at your hands, feeling powerless to do anything. Suddenly, an idea comes to you. You stand up with determination and state to the empty room:

“I need your help.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Two Halves of a Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the attack, the entity keeps her promise to the reader by revealing new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, beautiful reader!   
> I am so sorry it's taken so long to post anything! I've been struggling with some writer's block in terms of this story. I want to take my time in writing this story, so if my posting becomes spaced out more than usual, I apologize for the anticipation!  
> From a writing perspective, I want this story to get all of the attention and love it deserves!  
> Thank you all so much for bearing with me and THANK YOU A BUNCH for your continuous support!   
> My heart is full of happiness and warmth from your love and support for this story!
> 
> Much love to you all!

_ There is nothing to help with, daaarling. _

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HELP ME GET HIM BACK!" you sob, screaming at the entity within you. When there is no response, you fall to your knees and cover your face. You continue sobbing as the pain from bearing whatever power was lurking underneath your skin collided with grief and emptiness. 

"Don't do this to me, Dark," you whisper between sobs. "Not you. Don't leave me." You throw your arms around him, feeling useless and helpless. You squeeze your arms around his neck, letting your fingers tangle in his hair as you sob. 

You feel Dark's chest pulse against yours as he begins coughing. Startled, you move your hands to his face as you pull back to look at him. Dark's eyes flutter open and focus on you. He manages a weak smile. You can't help but grin back. 

"You fucking asshole," you gasp out, stuck between crying and laughing. 

"Don't worry, Y/N," Dark chuckles weakly. "I'm not going anywhere without you." You feel your cheeks being drenched in tears as he reaches up to cup your cheek. His eyes narrow at your face and he looks you up and down. You look at him with a puzzled look.

"What's the matter?"

He cocks an eyebrow at you as he moves to sit himself up.

"How did you leash this power?" He asked, raising your hand in front of your face. You quickly looked over yourself, noting the purple light still webbed over your body. You shrug and look down, saying, "I don't know. I just know I needed to help." 

Dark's sultry chuckle reaches your ears and you look up to meet his gaze. He was giving you an incredulous look. 

"What?" You asked.

"You are indeed a queen, my dear," Dark sighed. “A queen and a warrior.”

He looked at you with a warm expression. You return the smile as a tingling feeling fills your gut. 

"We should probably get you somewhere less dirty so I can clean your wounds," you say to Dark. But he is already standing and holding out a hand for you to take. You look at him confused as you take his hand and stand. He shrugs and says, "One of the benefits of being the King is that I have regeneration. It makes me annoying as hell and hard to get rid of."

A belly laugh escapes you. You weren't sure if it was simply because your emotions were in overdrive or if it was truly that funny. Dark joins you in laughing, his rich laughter wrapping around you like velvet. He was laughing, and it was one of the most delightful sounds you had ever heard.

The laughter dies down and you both look around the room. 

"This was my favorite room," Dark says quietly. You look in his direction to find him clean in his human form and his suit repaired. That hole in your chest grows as you remember the image of his lifeless body, bloody and torn wings. 

"Dark, I…" you start. Dark turns to you slowly. 

The feelings came flooding back into you, overwhelming you. You begin tearing up again, realizing that you loved Dark almost as much as he loved you. His kindness, his intellect, his gentleness, everything about him captured you. When you saw his lifeless body, you knew then what he meant to you. You loved him. It felt stupid and fairytale-ish, but in that moment, it was clear. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What kind of party did I miss?” the unmistakable Irish lilt drawled from the door to the study. You and Dark whip your heads to find Anti panting and covered in blood with a book in his hands. You run over to him and begin looking over his body. 

“Where the fuck were you? What happened? Are you okay?” you interrogated him. His chest vibrated with a chuckle against your hand.

“I was running some errands. And found some things that will be very useful to us. But first, do you want to explain this?” Anti pulled back and motioned his arm over the damaged library. Dark simply stood staring at Anti. Anti caught his eye and gave him a questioning look. You open your mouth to explain, but Dark cuts you off.

“You found the Oraculum then? What else did you find?” Dark demanded. Anti chuckles and gives you a light kiss before walking towards Dark. Anti holds the book out to Dark and he takes the book, still staring at Anti. Anti raises his eyebrows at Dark.

"Are… you okay?" Anti asks warily. Darks eyes move to the book as he turns it over in his hands. 

"I hope you didn't have too hard of a time getting the information we needed."

Anti shakes his head.

"Not too much. Ran into a couple of demons trying to jump me, but they were easy enough to deal with," Anti said menacingly. You gulp as he flashes a too wide smile. Sometimes you forgot how lethal the two demons were. Anti turns and walks back to where you are standing. He wraps his arms around you and kisses you softly. Your knees became jelly as his lips caressed yours.

He pulls back and asks, "And how did you come to be like this, little lass?" Anti stroked your face, the light webbing following his touches. 

"I wanted to help Dark after we were attacked and the entity and I…" you grew quiet, remembering the deal you had made. Was the power going to stay? Or was this just a temporary thing? Anti stares at you, waiting.

"She said she would give me control of the power if I could handle it without taking control of me. I don't think it's going to st-" a searing pain in your chest cuts you off. You drop to your knees, clutching at your chest and grinding your teeth. Blinding pain was taking over your body again, seeming to crack every bone and blood vessel. You scream and drop to your side, the burning on your skin igniting once more. The power was being pulled away from you. 

"No!" You gasp. "No, no, no, I can control it, please don't-" 

Another scream erupts from you as the feeling of being torn apart continues to burn and break within you. The pain was excruciating. You felt your whole body tensed up and your eyes squeezed shut. You tried to grab onto the power as it drained from you. Every piece slipped through, drawing itself back into whatever corner of you it hid. The pain began easing slowly as the power slithered away from your control. 

"P-please," you gasp out to the entity. You tried to run towards the energy within you, chasing it as it pulled away. What if you all were attacked again? You didn’t want to continuously bear the pain of harnessing that amount of energy. You thought that at some point, the energy would end up breaking you. That is, if the entity would ever give you the opportunity again. What if this was the only time she would help you? A cooling feeling floods through you as your body relaxes. Sweat covered your forehead and your vision was blurry. Your ears were ringing loudly as you tried to focus. Anti and Dark were bent over you, watching you. You blink and find that you were now in your room in the Mansion. You move your fingers, feeling the silk of the couch beneath you. 

"She… it… gone," you whisper out, shivering. It had become extremely cold all of a sudden. You see Anti's head nod and feel someone stroking your hair.

"No worries, love. You need to get some rest now. Anti and I will come collect you after we have discussed some things."

You squint, trying to understand the warbled voice. Your hands go to grasp at the blanket being pulled over you and your vision fades to black.

  
  


You wake with a jolt, gasping for air. Looking around, you find nothing but blackness. The ground beneath you was solid, but you couldn’t see anything. You slow your breathing as you think about what to do. You try to move your limbs to find them numb. You attempt to move your head, but find yourself frozen in place. Panic rises within your throat and you try to call out to someone or something. Not only could you not move your mouth, you couldn’t utter a single sound. The only thing that was moveable were your eyes, darting around to find anything or anyone. 

After a few moments, you felt a blast of familiar energy, followed by a charged presence. Your eyes frantically dart around, looking for the source. Blackness was the only thing that surrounded you. 

“Hellooooooo, darling,” a familiar sultry voice spoke in your ear. The hairs over your body rose as fear exploded in your chest. Whatever force that froze you was impossible to struggle against. 

“Mmmm, it is lovely to see you again. Well… I’ve actually been here the whole time. Oh, well it is still lovely to actually see you. I didn’t have the time to fully introduce myself or take in the view of who exactly I was controlling.” 

You feel your eyes well up. One hot tear after another fell down your cheeks. If you were able to move, you would have been shaking. No matter how many times you had tried to move your fingers or hands, no part of you budged. You feel an invisible hand stroke the back of your head slowly, followed by a low shushing sound. Not even being able to flinch or make noise was torture. Was she going to hurt you? Was she here to get rid of you for good? 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, dove… You know better than to think such things. If I wanted to get rid of you, I would have done so as soon as I had been called.”

_ Called? What is she talking about? Who called her? _

“So many questionsss… many questions leads to many more answers.”

The hand patting your hair disappeared and you feel relief flood you. You try to breathe, cooling the anxiety fogging your mind. 

“You are a smart… girl. Girl? Yes, I believe that’s the proper word. Earthen is not my strongest language…”

An idea comes to you.

_ If you can hear my thoughts _ , you think to yourself,  _ then tell me your name _ . 

A silken cackle rings in your ears.

“Naughty, naughty. That’s not how this works. You and those two boys already know what I’ve said about that. But yes, I can hear your thoughts. We do share a body after all, dove.”

_ Okay _ , you think to yourself,  _ great, another being that can read my thoughts _ . 

“Another?”

Confusion floods you as you attempt to move your fingers. She doesn’t know about Dark?

“Oh! I see, I see, I see, I seeee… you mean the handsome one? Tall, dark, and broodsome? No, he can’t read your mind anymore.”

If you could move your eyebrows, they would have mimicked the confusion within you. Another silken cackle echoed around you.

“Ever since I… well… ‘possessed’ sounds like such a nasty word, but I suppose ‘possessed’ you, Tall-Dark-and-Broodsome hasn’t been able to get into your head. I don’t want him messing with your head. And while I am sure that put a damper on  _ some _ of your games, I felt it was better that way. It keeps him and anyone else from digging out information that they rightfully did not earn.”

_ Didn’t earn? What do you mean by that? _

“Good actions deem good reward, dove.”

You shift your eyes around, trying to see if you could find any semblance of the entity. You had given up trying to move anything else, saving your energy for when you could finally move. 

_ So, what are you? Are you a daemon or something else? _

“Ohhhhhhh she has been paying attention!” 

You thought you could feel the presence behind you wriggle, seemingly in excitement.

“I am half caelus. Sorry... ” she chuckles. “Angel. Caelus is the proper term but…”

_ What? Half? How are you half caelus?  _ The thought came quicker than you could backtrack.

“The same way most half-caelus are. Don’t worry about your thoughts flowing, dove, all of my secrets are safe with you. In a manner of speaking. And all of  _ your _ secrets are safe with me.” 

You imagined the entity would have added a wink.

_ My secrets? I don’t have any secrets!  _

“I am enjoying this back and forth, but it is my turn to ask you some questions.”

A beat of hesitation.

_ Alright, then. Ask away. _

“Goody! Alright, so which one do you think is hotter: Tall-Dark-and-Broodsome or Animal-man?”

A mixture of surprise and confusion run through you. After a moment, you take a moment to think about it. If you  _ had _ to decide… A strange giggle caused a chill to spider crawl down your spine.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! They’re both hot of course, but I am only messing with you, dove. They are also both COMPLETELY in love with you. It’s about time you admitted how you felt about them. Drama aside, I do have questions for you.”

You wait patiently.

“Since you don’t know who called me, do you know why I am called?”

_ No. _

“Ah, for fava’s sake. Those two really told you nothing? Don’t answer that. I am more than aware of what’s been going on with all three of you. It’s very entertaining, actually. That run in with Tall-Dark-and-Broodsome in the study today? Poor thing. If only you knew…”

_ ‘If only I knew’ what? _

“Tut, tut, tut! My turn.” 

You roll your eyes and wait for her to continue.

“I am called when walls are to be broken and kingdoms melded together. I am summoned when the end begins.”

The tone caused another tingle down your spine. She sounded very solemn, a strong opposition to the bubbly attitude she was expressing earlier. You breathe, waiting to hear more.

“Now, let's say that there is a… being… that is attempting to tear the walls between worlds so that they may rule all worlds instead of being content to rule one. This being learns of my purpose and summons me. But in order for me to be summoned, five must die, killed by the one who is performing the summoning spell, while the Witness is present to be possessed.” 

The wheels in your head are turning, trying desperately to piece together what she is saying. Nothing seems to be familiar. You weren’t centered in a rite of any sort, nor a spell. There was no memory that seemed familiar to the steps that she had laid out. You feel a sense of disappointment behind you. The feeling made you sad that you weren’t able to piece anything together. 

“Dove, you really don’t see?”

_ No… I’m sorry. I can’t- _

“Between you and me, little dove… there is something wrong that needs to be righted. And someone had to have known of your lineage in order to have chosen you to be possessed.”

_ Lineage? What does my lineage have to- _

“You really don’t know anything, do you?”

You remain silent. 

“You, little dove, are half caelus as well.”


	17. Piece by Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After procuring the Oraculum, the reader, Anti, and Dark put their heads together and share information with each other. The reader learns more about their lineage and a new speck of knowledge that puts her in a more conflicted position than before.  
> There's also smut. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful reader, it has been too long! Thank you all so much for your kind and supportive words and kudos! Your support only adds fuel to my creative fire!  
> As an apology for not posting in a while, I have not only added one section of smut but TWO sections of smut in this chapter!  
> I wanted to bring out a more tender side of Anti and Dark, so there's not too much kink/fetish material in here. There is some choking involved but not overly done.  
> I am currently wrapping up this story line as this post goes up and I CANNOT WAIT TO SHARE IT WITH YOU!  
> Brace yourselves, darling readers, for the end is nigh.
> 
> All of my love always to you all!

Over the next few days, you spent your time pouring over the salvaged books from the study fight that would hopefully lead to a discovery of some sort. Dark had taken charge of rebuilding the study while Anti had been sent off to scour for more information. Dark had kept to himself, holed up in the study. Anti occasionally stopped by your room, offering company and assistance in researching. He was able to offer translations on the cryptic Inan language, for which you were thankful. All of the information gleaned so far offered nothing new to the situation. Most of it had been the history of the formation of the Void and society of daemons. You hadn't told them of your conversation between yourself and the entity yet. Processing the information had been a daunting task. You still couldn't understand how you were half caelus. You didn't know what it meant. The entity had also seemed to insinuate that there was foul play within the situation. 

_ Something is wrong that needs to be righted. _

You weren't sure what that had meant. No matter how hard you wracked your brain, you couldn't recall being part of any sort of ritual either. Regardless, it seemed that your presence in this whole matter was more essential than previously speculated. 

Sitting on the couch together, books in hand, Anti knees your leg hard. You hiss at the pain as it woke you from your thoughts. He looks at you with a concerned expression.

"You alright, love? You have been on the same page for an hour," he asks. You chuckle at yourself and shake your head.

"Sorry, I'm fine. Just lost in thought. We haven't found anything new in these books that can help us. I'm starting to get frustrated. This is the only way I can think to help and I feel like it's having the opposite impact."

Anti closes his book and places it on the floor. You gently shut yours as he turns his body to face you. Anti brings his hand up to cup your cheek, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. You hum softly at the contact, melting into his touch. He pulls away and stares lovingly into your eyes.

"Lass, the fact that you are doing all of this is more than enough to show that you want to help. And both of us appreciate it more than you know," he whispers, his facial features sincere. He places another kiss to your lips, his tongue sliding across them. The silent request for more sparked a flame within you. Anti groans in your mouth as the kiss deepens. You feel the book you were holding slide to the floor with a thump. Never breaking contact, Anti pulls you into his lap, each of your legs straddling him. The kiss becomes more heated as you feel his hardness against you. That flame within you grew higher and brighter, shooting heat through your blood. Anti's moans in your mouth and his hands grasping your ass cheeks spurred you on to grind against him. 

Anti hisses at the contact, breaking the kiss. Blood pooled to your lips and core as you stared at him, your hands twisted in his hair. Anti's lustful eyes looked over your face as he smirked at you. For a split second, you could have sworn that something else flashed across his features as he gazed at you. You yelp as a spark of electricity jolts through you. A mischievous chuckle vibrated through his chest as you playfully punched his arm.

"I think, love, that it's about time for a study break, don't you?" Anti whispers. Your eyes flutter closed as he places kisses down your neck, his hands roving your figure. You gasp as his teeth make contact with your skin, the pressure of his bite shooting pain through you. You begin to grind against him as your hands tighten in his hair. A wave of lust and excitement crashed into you as he growled into your skin. 

"Lass, you are something else. You have no idea what it is you do to me."

You bite your lip, smiling. You couldn't help it as a small light of guilty pride flowed through you. You open your eyes to find Anti's eyes wholly black aside from the blue and green rings of light staring at you. His canines were lengthened as his mouth hung open. The sight fanned that ever building flame inside you. He placed his hands on either side of your face as you ground into him. You balanced yourself with one hand on the back of the couch. Your other hand was grabbing gently onto Anti's wrist. 

"I love watching your face, love… Watching how I affect you."

You moan softly as he rocks his hips into your moving patterns. A soft growl leaves his throat as his eyelids flutter. You lick your lips as you watch his face change, continuing your grinding movements. You loved watching his changing features, his expression darkening with every touch. You lean forward, pressing yourself against him. You kiss down his neck, letting your teeth and tongue slide against his skin. You bite down hard where his shoulder and neck connect. The bite unleashed Anti's self control as he flips you back onto the couch. You giggle as he presses a hurried kiss into your mouth. You began undoing your pants as his tongue ravaged your mouth, pulling moans from you. Anti pulls back from you, his lips and cheeks reddened. He offers a sly smile as he snaps his fingers. With a gust of air, you look down to find the two of you naked. You look at him with annoyed surprise.

"You could have done that this whole time?!" You cry. Anti throws his head back laughing at your outcry. His chuckle rumbles through him as he kisses down your chest. Each touch burned your skin, each piece coming to life. 

"I can't reveal all of my parlor tricks at once, lass. I enjoy your reactions to my surprises too much," he mumbled into your skin. You feel breathless as his fiendish lips make his way down your body to that throbbing area. A soft cry leaves your lips as you feel two fingers enter you. Fire tore through you as his tongue started to stroke you. Your hands find their way to his hair and pull gently as he fingers that magical spot. 

"This is the most useful," you gasp out. "...that your mouth is around me, I think." 

The vibration from his dark chuckle against your swollen clit made you jolt and moan loudly. His fingers thrusting into you, Anti pulls back and sits up. That feral expression on his face was exquisite. A wave of pleasure crashed into you as he worked his tricks on you, watching every reaction in your body and expression crossing your face. That string grew taut as he started moving faster. You looked down to find him stroking his length as he fingered you. You squeak as his thumb circles your sensitive nub. Wave after wave shoved you closer and closer to that height of ecstasy. A pleased growl rings in your ears as you moan and whine with every touch. Before you feel yourself being thrown over the edge, you push his hand away and launch yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing him. The kiss was deep and wanting. You could never get enough of the taste of him. It never mattered how many times you kissed, it would never be enough. You pull away from him, biting his lower lip. He moans as you trail your mouth down, down, down to where you wanted them to be the most. You wrap your hand gently around his hard length, causing him to jump slightly at the contact.

"Fuck, lass," he ground out. You smile up at him as you lick the tip of his erect cock. His chest rose and fell quickly, the anticipation visible in his face. You close your mouth on him, sliding back slowly with a moan. Anti hissed as he strokes your hair.

"Fuck, I love your mouth on me," he mumbled, his voice gravelly and deep. You watch his face tense and twist as you work your hand and mouth on him. He grabs your head with both of his hands as he gently pushes all of his length into your mouth. You placed each of your hands on his thighs, feeling the muscles tense and loosen with every movement. He quickened his thrusts into your mouth. The tip of his cock hits the back of your throat repeatedly. You moan and hum around him as his panting breaths fill the air. With a loud groan, he pulls out of your mouth and pulls you into his lap as he sits back on the couch. He places a burning kiss on your lips as his hard cock enters your drenched cunt. You cry into his mouth, humming as he settles into you. 

His hand wraps around your throat as he begins thrusting into you. You rock your hips in time with each thrust. The waves pushed you toward that edge as your clit rubbed against his pelvis. Anti wraps a strong hand around your throat as he takes one of your breasts into his mouth. You hiss at the contact of his teeth. His moans echoed in your ears as your hips met and parted in rhythm. The thrill of his hand gripping your throat while he worked his tongue made your stomach flip, that sensation of release climbing higher and higher. His other hand gripped your waist, guiding your motions. 

He began quickening his thrusts into you as he moved to work your other breast. Your eyes roll into the back of your head, whining as you feel him lick and suck on you. That inner string was ready to break at any moment. You feel yourself squeeze around his length inside of you. Anti groans and lets his head relax against the back of the couch. He bites his lip as he tightens his grip around your throat. The combination of the pleasure written on his face and him fucking you with his hand around your throat caused you squeeze around him again. The corner of his mouth tilts up as he looks at you through hooded eyes.

"Come on, lass. I want to hear you scream my name for all to hear. I know you want to cum, I can feel you grip around my cock like a fucking vice. Now, cum for me," he growled in a whisper. 

His breathy words were all it took for you to be thrown over that cliff edge into orgasm. Your blood sings as that current of pleasure ripples through you and his name erupts from your throat as you drench him. A few thrusts later, Anti pounds into you with a loud moan, your name tumbling from his beautiful lips as he cums inside of you. He lets go of your neck as his arms wrap around you. You fall forward into him, your body weak and shaky from the after effects of your orgasm. After a few moments of panting breaths, you wrap your arms around his neck. His soothing breathing pattern was dull underneath your loud pounding heart. 

"I love you." Anti whispered breathlessly. You lean back in surprise, looking at his face. His face was glowing brightly as he smiled at you. 

"What?" you say. Anti’s bright laughter echoed off of the walls as he pressed a kiss to your lips.

"I said that I fucking love you," he growled playfully. Your chest felt like it was going to explode as overwhelming happiness coursed through you. You beam at him as you stroke his face lovingly.

"I love you, too, Anti."

You kiss him deeply, noticing him growing hard inside of you as you kissed. You pull back with a laugh. Anti's sheepish expression reddened. 

"Ready for round two already?" You tease. He nips playfully at your nose and moves his hips up into you. You moan and bite your lip.

"Only for you, my love." Anti whispers in your ear. 

  
  


The next day, you sit in the newly rebuilt study with Anti and Dark, recounting the dream conversation you had with the entity. You had finally decided to share the information with them after admitting to yourself that it was important for them to know. Anti was leaning casually against a bookshelf as he listened, dressed in his usual all black attire and combat boots. Dark was sitting across from you in a red velvet chair. His body was relaxed but his expression was twisted in contemplation. After you finish your story, you sigh and run your hands through your hair. You were frustrated and at a loss for words or thoughts. 

“I don’t understand… This whole situation has become so much more complex than I ever expected. I mean… Why me? Why was I chosen for this?” Thinking out loud, you let out a sigh and look at the two demons. Both of their faces looked guilty as the two of them had one of their silent conversations again. You roll your eyes and ask, “What? Whatever you two have found, I'm almost positive the rest of the class would love to hear it.”

Anti bites down a smile while Dark simply closes his eyes with a deep sigh.

“Anti has been going out to find out any information on your life and family. I stayed here and read through the Oraculum, as well as focused on rebuilding the study. With the combination of all three of our efforts, pieces are falling in place as to what might be happening,” Dark said in a low voice. There was a slight note of hesitation in his words, causing your stomach to flip. Dark was usually confident in his speaking, but the tone made you think that the situation must be more dire than everyone had thought. You sink back into your chair, rubbing your temples. 

"So, she was right? I am half caelus?" You ask. That guilty expression back on their faces, they both nod. It was unbelievable. There was nothing in your life that was evident of any of this. You didn't have any special powers, you couldn't transform like Dark and Anti… you were just… human. Well, aside from the transformation fighting against the shadow monster. You had a feeling that that situation was not the norm for the entity. It definitely wasn’t normal for you. You wince as you remember the overwhelming pain that had almost broken your body. Was that what Dark and Anti went through everytime they shifted? Dark's face is blank as he stares at the ground.

“And half daemon.” He whispers.

Your heart stops at the words. 

“I-I’m sorry… what? Is that… is that even a thing?” you chuckle nervously.

Anti rubs his face in frustration, walking over to where you sat. He kneels down beside you on one knee and takes one of your hands in his. He gently places a kiss to the back of your hand and looks up at you. The sincere expression on his face slowed your whirling thoughts. 

“Love, we are going to tell you everything that we have found. But it is… a lot of information… A lot that will be new and a shock to you. But it is important that you listen first.”

You search Anti’s face, anxiety and anticipation wringing the air from your lungs. You force a breath out as you mentally admit that you had already gotten yourself deep into this rabbit hole. You might as well keep digging. 

“Alright, then. What have we found out, aside from the fact that I apparently am half caelus AND half daemon?” you say reluctantly.

Anti smirks up at you, winking. “Being daemon isn’t all that bad, lass.”

You huff and shake your head. You and Anti look tenitavely at Dark as he clears his throat. 

"We were researching how the entity was able to take on some human form. The Oraculum states clearly that the vessel must be one of half caelus and half demon blood. It also states that a ritual must happen in order for the entity to possess said vessel. She doesn’t simply appear out of thin air. Someone must summon her. The ritual includes the being of half-caelus and half-daemon descent being in the center of the summoning circle as the summoner kills five demons. I have yet to uncover why it specifically calls for demons. We also don't know who or what the entity is as the Oraculum did not specify it. I have my suspicions as to who it could be, but I will need to do more research in order to be sure. Anti did some investigating into your ancestry and found that your bloodline was founded by a caelus female and a daemon male. It's very rare that those sorts of bonds happen nowadays, but it was very common during the Cosmic War,” Dark explained. 

Numbness took over you. You slowly sink further into the chair, letting the information sink in. You look at Dark, then at Anti, question after question firing in your brain. Dark gives you a sympathetic look and continues.

“The Cosmic War was the most bloody and brutal war fought between the daemons and caelus. Before the war, both races lived together. There were many who opposed the mixing of the races, claiming that the purebred lines would become muddied with half-breeds. Some were even afraid that the classified ‘half-breeds’ would overthrow the reigning family and usurp their power. It was a time of paranoia and fear. Many couples fled to the Earthen plane, hoping to hide from the royal family and live their lives in peace. The royal family sent out a decree for their highly trained assassins, both daemon and caelus, to hunt down every mixed race couple and their families and eliminate them.”

You swallow hard, empathetic to the sadness of the situation. You look at the ground, forcing tears back. Anti's hand stroked your lovingly, providing a level of grounding and comfort to you. You move your gaze back to Dark, waiting to hear more. 

“Some couples managed to cloak themselves from the assassins. Some even paid off the assassin that hunted them down, dissuading them from being killed. Other forbidden couplings were protected by their human friends who offered them sanctuary. It was not uncommon for the assassins to take bribes and then slaughter them anyways. The ones who were found being protected by their human compatriots were slain, as well as the humans who had helped them.” Anti clicked his tongue in disgust as he stood up. He walked over to the window showing the view of the lava filled lake. You viewed his lean figure as the red light from the blood pool outside of the window shadowed his face and crossed arms. Dark seemed to be in another world, his eyes staring at the floor. You give him a questioning look, but his stare remained far off. 

“Vox Inanus, the prophetic warrior, warned the royal family of the coming war and told them that they would be slaughtered and the races separated. Thinking that they knew better, the royal family ignored her warnings. The Cosmic War came and went, millions of all beings slaughtered. To avoid more bloodshed, Vox Inanus gave her life to create the Void and the Cosmos. Her sacrifice also protected the Earthen plane, creating unbreakable boundaries between each of the three worlds.”

You interrupt as a detail snagged your attention. “She protected the Earthen plane as well? But why? Wasn’t she a daemon or caelus? Or both?”

Dark shook his head. “She was none of those. Vox Inanus hailed from a godly Earthen race called Ethereals.”

“Ethereals? I’ve never heard of them,” you protest. Anti chuckles and turns to face you, the red light of the blood pool outlining his figure leaning against the windowsill. 

“Yes, you have. You know all those mythic gods and goddesses? Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Nordic, etc? Those weren’t gods or goddesses. Those were Ethereals. A super human race that was revered for their wisdom, powers, and such. They were real. Until they vanished. Dark and myself only know of a handful left in existence, but I am sure there are more. It is rumored that they went into hiding soon after Alexander the Great began conquering lands to destroy them.”

You scoff and shake your head. So much for that history minor, you think to yourself. 

“Why did he want to wipe out their race?” you ask. 

Dark replies with an annoyed sigh, “Conquering lands was just an assurance that the race wouldn't be revived.”

“Wow, that’s… okay, then…” Anger burned in your chest at the idea. Humans could be so cruel sometimes. A stabbing pain hit your head as a headache began forming. You had no words for all of the information that had been dumped on you. First demons, then Vox Inanus and prophets, then caelus and Ethereals… You rest your head on a hand, letting out a breath. You were surprised that your head wasn’t physically spinning on your neck at this point. 

“So, how did we find out who completed the ritual? Do we know how to stop the ritual?” you ask hesitantly. You weren’t sure if you truly wanted the answer but for figuring out how to stop whoever was trying to break down the boundaries… it was a necessary evil. Anti and Dark give each other a questioning glance. You roll your eyes at their silent conversation. Too bad I can’t shove myself into others minds, you think to yourself. Anti nods as Dark gives him an expression of understanding. 

You open your mouth to push further but Anti stops you, “We don’t know. Remember, the Oraculum is the journal of Vox Inanus, who was claimed as a prophet. The journal itself is not a clear cut plan for universal domination. The only way to stop it would be to kill the so-called Summoner, the one who brought forth the entity." 

You hum and sit in silence for a moment, trying to let all of the new information sink in. As you think back to the beginning of the conversation, something catches your thoughts. 

_ You really don’t know, do you? _

_ Five must die… Witness must be present…  _

_ I am summoned when the end begins. _

You feel your eyes widen as realization hits you like a semi-truck.

The night in the alley. The night you were having dinner with…

“You two…” you whisper breathlessly. 

Dark smoothly cocked his head at you, eyebrows furrowing in question. Anti stood with his face frowning. Both expressions brought back that instinctual fear in your gut.

“What?” they asked simultaneously. 

You shook your head quickly, feigning a chuckle. If this was the true circumstance, you needed to make sure they didn't sniff out your revelation. 

“Sorry! I was just thinking out loud,” you say. One of them had to have been the Summoner. Perhaps both of them? There was nothing else, no one else that could have been present. They had both sought you out after that morning. They had worked together to get into your good graces, to find a place in your heart and mind. Anguish and betrayal flooded your mind, burning hot rage pulsing through your veins.

Which means…  
They had sent the demons. Or one of them. You couldn’t know for sure.

This means that they wanted to break apart the barriers. Was that why they had expressed interest in you? Had they known of your ancestry to begin with? In order for the ritual to have happened, they must have found out beforehand. You began to feel dizzy as your thoughts raced and your breathing became shallow.

“There was one more thing about the ritual.” You jump as Anti’s serious tone cut through your reverie. Dark flashes a subtle look of concern at you as Anti starts circling your chair. You feel your lungs shrink in your ribcage as you sense the threatening gait. You weren’t sure if it was targeted towards you, if he had noticed the revelation on your face. You swallow hard.

“There’s more?” you say, attempting to steady your voice. 

“The ritual must be completed by having the entity manifest and kill a demon with her own hands. Drinking the blood will solidify the transformation.”

You feel the blood drain from your face as you recall the lifeless eyes of the female demon who had jumped you disguised as the package carrier. 

Your eyes shift between the two men. You tried to bury the suspicions deep inside of you, wanting to mull over them later when you were alone. Anti was standing next to the chair Dark was seated in, both sets of eyes staring at you intently. Anxiety filled you like air blowing up a balloon. The only difference was that you were going to explode from lack of air, not being filled with it. You forced your lungs into manual breathing. You didn’t want to give anything away. It would only alert them further of your realization. You stand up quickly from your seat and begin walking to the door.

“Excuse me, I need some water… and air. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

“Y/N, wa-” You hear Dark’s voice before the study door cuts him off. Your heart was practically a resounding drumbeat in the hallway as it beat against your ribcage. You speed walk to your room, closing and locking the door behind you. 

“I need to talk to you!” you call out to the entity. “I am pretty fucking sure we have a problem!” 

You bat your eyes open slowly. Your head feels foggy as you try to move. You suppress a mental groan as you recognize the inability to move your limbs and dark surroundings. That familiar presence appeared behind you. The presence felt impatient and excited.

“So, figured it out yet, dove?”

_ You heard all of that, right? Everything they said? The ritual must have happened in the alleyway, the night I was attacked _ . 

“Slow dooooown, dove. Yes, that was where the ritual took pla-”

_ But that means that either both or one of them summoned you! What does that mean? What are we supposed to do? _

The presence seemed to increase in size as the air became thick with frustration.

“QUIET.”

Your thoughts go silent at the command. You feel the presence sigh and regain it’s calm aura.

“Dove… we need to figure out who is trying to cleave the barriers and why. Then, they need to be eliminated.”

_ Eliminated?! _

“Shhhhhhh, dove. Just listen. If the barriers I created between these worlds crumble, demons and caelus will eradicate the human race and each other for millenia to come. We need to figure out whether Animal Man or Tall-Dark-and-Broodsome is trying to bring about the end times. Or if it is both. I am able to lend you my power for protection. I assure you this time it won’t affect you as it did before, now that you have already wielded it once.”

_ Barriers… you… _

A heavy silence fell between you. 

_ Vox? _

“The one and only, dove. You truly are a clever one!”

_ Wait, wouldn’t you know which one summoned you then? You are a prophet, right? _

“I’m a prophet, not a mind reader, dove.”

_ Oh… that is… true. _

You feel your body shudder as a loud thud shook you.

_ What was that?! _

“You are currently passed out on the floor in your room. It seems that someone is trying to wake you.”

The feeling of panic and fear began filling you.

“Do not fear, dove. You are just as much of a warrior as I am. The power I lend to you is far older and stronger than the combined powers of those two demonlings. Now, find out which one it is. I will be watching, waiting to hear from you. We cannot let them break those barriers at any cost. Time is of the essence as I am sure one or both of them may suspect your revelations.”

Another thud rocks through you. You feel that familiar caress of power inside your skin.

_ Vox, what if I lose control of the power? _

“I have full confidence that you won’t.”

The thudding was growing louder.

_ Vox? _

“Yes, dove?”

_ Thank you. And… I’m sorry. _

You feel the presence brighten as if she was smiling at you. 

“Remember, dove, do not let them sniff you out. Act as if you know nothing. I will be here to guide you when needed.”

You send a feeling of determination through you in response as a light begins to break through the darkness surrounding you.

“Y/N! Hey, are you alright?!”

Dark's voice cuts through your head. You wake with a gasp. You breathe in deeply and focus on your surroundings. As you view your room, the conversation with Vox runs through your mind. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," you say in a hollow voice. Despite the strength of the power now curling under your skin, you feigned being weak as you situate yourself on the floor. You look up to meet Dark's worried eyes. A glass of water was in one of his hands as he held you up with the other arm. You take a shaky hand and grab the glass of water from him, your eyes never leaving his. He watches carefully as you drain the glass, the coolness of the water splashing down your throat. You hand the glass back to him, your heart thundering. Some kind of emotion flashed across his features as he set the glass down next to you. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Dark whispered urgently. 

You nod, standing up. Dark stands up also, straightening his jacket. You take a moment to regard him. He seemed paler than usual. Something had happened that had shaken him up. Had you talked while you were passed out? Did he know what you knew?

Suddenly, he pressed his lips against you, kissing hurriedly. It almost felt wrong kissing him back, but you couldn't help yourself. Tongues and lips clashed, the passion and fire rising between you. You felt mixed emotions as Darks low moans echoed and his rough hands ran over your body. Even if he was the one who summoned Vox, even if he was the one who was planning on breaking apart the universe, you couldn't deny the desire you felt for him, the love that you felt for him. The thought brought out your sick, twisted desires. Right now, you didn’t care. You didn’t want to hate him or Anti. Right now, you wanted to know if he truly loved you. He began shirking off his jacket and tie, his lips never leaving yours. 

If this was the last time you and Dark made love, you were going to make it a memorable moment. Every touch made you crave more. Every one of his sounds electrified your skin. His sensual groans vibrated through you as you urgently took off your pants. You fell back into the wall, the kiss breaking apart. Something deep inside you drove you to him. He was all you could think about in the moment. You wanted him to take you, ravage you, love you. 

Finally getting your pants off, you watch as Dark rips down the front of his dress shirt. Buttons clattered to the ground as he pins you against the wall, grinding into you. You cry at feeling his hardness against your pelvis. He bites down your neck, growling at your taste. You reach up his dress shirt and dig your nails down his torso. He pulls back with a snarl. The noise drove shivers up your body, lust coursing through you. That power beneath you sang at the sight of Dark transforming into his demon form. His wings spring free from his back as the red and blue auras flashed around him. He presses into you once more as his shadows curl around your legs, pulling them apart. His urgent kiss took your breath away. Power thrummed through you as you felt your body light up. Dark breaks the kiss again, stepping back slowly. You give him a confused look as he stands at arm's length, breathing heavily. 

"You are breathtaking, my darling." Your breath hitches as he steps closer, his hand grazing over the skin on your chest. A flicker of violet light catches your eye. You look down to find the purple webbing decorating your body once more. The light tracing your skin zapped at Dark's tracing fingers on your chest. His face held a look of awe and wonder as he followed the dancing lights. With his clawed hand, he cuts through your shirt. You feel cool air hit your breasts, creating goosebumps across your skin. You step closer to him, letting his hand come flush with your chest. He gazes into your eyes with an intense expression. You stare back, letting all of the love and adoration for him shine through. Dark leans forward and places a gentle kiss on your lips. As the kiss deepens, you feel a heavy weight grow between your shoulders. Dark looks up and chuckles, smiling softly. 

"Feeling left out, my dear?" He crooned. You give him a questioning look as his eyes move to look behind you. You look over your shoulder to find a feathery light grey wing poking out from behind you. You find another wing over your other shoulder. You laugh as you reach out a finger and stroke down the outer edge of the wing. A shiver crawls down your spine at the touch. Anti had been right. Wings were very sensitive. They were so soft to the touch.

"I guess so," you hum, smiling at Dark. He flashes a brilliant smile as his deep chuckle fills the air. You run your hands up his bare chest, taking in every crevice and cut of muscle. His hands cup your jaw as he leans in to kiss you. 

"You truly are a dream come to life, my dear. If only you could see how regal you are. But all I want now," he mumbled against your lips. "...is to simply show you how much I truly love you." His deep voice combined with the words caused you to melt fully into his body. He kisses you again, gently deepening the kiss. This was a different side of Dark, but you couldn't deny that you reveled in it. The softness and tenderness of each of his touches on your body, the loving care he put into his kisses, all of it was intoxicating. It was so different from the first time you had had a sexual encounter. But you were having the same thoughts as Dark: if this truly was the last time you would be making love, you would show Dark how much you cared for him, how much you loved him. You feel your heart begin to shatter at the thought. You truly loved both him and Anti. Before you let your thoughts go any further, Dark's bite on your neck brought you back to the present.

"Dark…" you gasp out. The words you wanted to say slipped from you as you feel Dark's hardened length swiftly enter you. You hadn't realized that he had pinned you against the wall again, hands carefully splayed out to avoid your wings. You moan as he settles into you. He pulls out and slowly pushes back into you. So painfully slow. That string tightened within you as that storm within you built up. Through hooded eyes, you see Dark's intense expression of desire. He presses his lips against yours, his length and tongue thrusting into you simultaneously. Your hands frame his scruffy jaw, letting the feeling of love and lust flood you. His taste and moans pulled you higher into that brewing storm. Lightning sparked your skin with every thrust, his name falling from your lips. Dark groans in your mouth, thrusting tormentingly slow. You rock your hips into his, urging him to quicken his pace.

"My dear," Dark breathed. "Let me… just let me love you. Please. As much as I want to ravage you, I need to show you how much you mean to me… how much you deserve to be worshiped and loved." 

His words turned you into putty in his embrace. You managed to match the pacing of his thrusts, causing him to hit deeper inside of you. You moan loudly at the discovery of the new feeling. You kiss Dark, trying to convey passion and desire in your kiss. 

"I love you, Dark," you breathe onto his lips, running your hands through his thick hair. Dark shudders beneath you.

"I… love you also, Y/N. I always have. Please… never forget that," he gasped out. He grabs your hips as his pace quickens slightly. You whine and moan against his skin as you place kisses on his face, neck, and chest. His growls vibrate through his throat and chest. The brewing storm built larger and larger within you, lightning striking more and more under your skin. Dark's panting breaths could be felt as he trails his lips and tongue over your collarbone and breasts. His sounds of pleasure pulled that string tighter within you. You felt yourself begin to glow as you were flown closer and closer to that edge. This kind of love making was so torturous and you loved every moment of it. Dark worshiped your body with his mouth and hands, touching and caressing every inch he could find. That love for him burned red hot inside of you as you were suddenly thrown into climax. Dark's thrusts increased in speed as he felt you tighten around him. He grew impossibly hard inside of you with each thrust.

"Y/N, I want to feel you cum with me. Please, my dear, I would love nothing more."

You wrap your arms around his shoulders as that string pulled and pulled. His lips connect with yours. As he groans into your mouth, your orgasm rolls though you. In the same moment, Dark stills as he spills his essence into you. You felt like you were flying. Arousal and adoration flooded your system, all of it made you feel so full of love. Dark moans as you feel him pulsate inside of you. You squirm in response, still feeling sensitive from the intense orgasm. You and Dark reconnect your lips as he stills inside of you. His tongue and lips caress your own. You both enjoy the moments of simply being with one another, kissing and feeling each other connect. Words could never describe how you felt about Dark. Those three words weren’t enough for you. 

Dark breaks the kiss and looks at you. He strokes your hair as you gaze into each other's eyes. The emotions in the room were high. He exits you with a hiss and wince. You whine out in response. Dark presses your back into the wall, kissing you once more.

"I could kiss your sweet lips forever, my dear. I have never tasted anything more delicious in my existence," he purred. 

You beam at him, giggling. Dark's expression falters into sincerity as he holds one of your hands against his chest.

"I love you so much, Y/N. If I could give you my heart, I'd give it to you a thousand times over. I feel words aren't enough to describe how much I care for you."

You feel your heart begin to shatter in your chest at his words. Tears well up in your eyes.

"Dark, I love you and always will," you stammer, trying to hold back the tears. Dark gives you a cryptic expression as he wipes away an escaped tear from your cheek. It was knowing but also sad. 

Rage flooded your mind at the entire situation. You wanted to go back to being human. You wanted to go back to being a barista, living a normal human life. You didn't want to face this any longer. It wasn't fair. You hadn't chosen to become… whatever it was you had become. You didn't even have a say in the matter. 

Tears of anger and grief flowed freely down your face as your thoughts raced. Dark held you in his arms, rocking back and forth. You gripped his torn shirt, sobbing. You weren't sure if he knew why you were crying, but you appreciated him offering comfort regardless. Dark's hand stroked the back of your hair as he let you cry in his arms. Your heart cracked with every teardrop, as if it were truly breaking apart, piece by piece.


	18. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV - Darkiplier: Dark and Anti decide to go check up on the reader after telling her of everything they had found. When they open the door, they find that the reader is not the one that greets them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, helllooooooo my beautiful, amazing readers!  
> I am so sorry it's taken so long to post a chapter but I want this story to come together PERFECTLY.  
> Thank you all so much again for all of your amazing comments and kudos!  
> The support I have received for this story has been overwhelmingly positive and I LOVE reading your comments!!!  
> THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!  
> On top of working again, I have been working on a few other stories (as I am sure some of you have noticed).   
> So thank you so much for your patience!  
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> MUCH LOVE TO YA!

If I had a heart, it would have shattered into a million pieces. Watching Y/N cry was truly maddening. But, considering the situation, I let her have her moment. I couldn't take this moment of solace and comfort away from her. Not when she was about to face…

Earlier:

“This is why I wanted to let her know piece by piece.”

I leveled a glare at Anti. He was simply staring at the door, his thoughts avoiding the present. After a moment, he sighed and said, “Honesty and openness is our number one policy. We couldn’t just give her bits one at a time. Especially since she is the epicenter of everything that is happening. This whole situation is already unfair to her. Imagine being in her place. She was just a regular human only a week ago, just living her life. And now she is thrust into an impossible situation. She needed to know. She is a strong person, she will sort everything out in her own time. Purposely keeping information from her is only going to worsen matters," Anti explained.

Frustration was building inside of me with every word coming out of his forsaken mouth. While he was correct on some points, I felt he was missing the entire point. 

“I realize that having compassion for what she is going through is necessary but I also wouldn’t want more information piled on top of discovering where I come from. She just found out about her lineage, boy. If it were me, I would want time to let that alone saturate.” I let out a groan as Anti raised his eyebrows at me. 

“We know that we aren’t playing with a ticking time bomb here. We have nothing but time, especially since she is under our care. Y/N is an essential part of breaking apart the barriers.”

Anti walked towards the door, his hands twitching towards his machete. 

He seethed, “That is assuming that it isn’t one of us trying to break apart the barriers.”

Rage exploded within me as I portaled to be placed in front of him. I grabbed his throat with a loud snarl.

“I can assure you, boy, that it isn’t me. I have always been content ruling the Void. That has been my ulterior motivation my entire existence. If you have doubts about this matter, I suggest that you tell me here and now. Or is it you, in your greed and unhappiness, that is trying to break apart the barriers? I can think of no one with more evidence to do so.”

Anti clawed at my wrist and arm as he struggled to breathe. His feet kicked and he hissed. I couldn’t help the smug smile that grew on my face.

“I… wouldn’t dare… I… love.. Her…” Anti gasped out, glaring at me. I felt him glitch beneath my grasp in an attempt to transform.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Anti,” I warned. I pulled his face in close to mine, my teeth curled into a snarl. I pulled my lips close to his ear, danger lacing my low whisper.

“You know I would destroy you in an instant.”

“I’m… not fucking around here… Dark… I think… you would know… if I was up to… something…” Anti gasped out, settling his struggling. 

He was right. Despite the underlying resentment I had towards Anti, we both loved Y/N. We had similar goals in ensuring her safety and he had done so much to prove that point. I click my tongue as I release my grip on him. Anti dropped to the floor on his knees, rubbing his scarred neck and coughing. In a flash of green electricity, Anti was transformed and snarling in my face with his machete at my throat. I simply looked at him, narrowing my gaze at him.

“I could slit your throat for even considering insulting me, old man.” His glitchy laugh bounced off of the shelves of the study. I stepped closer to him, letting the machete pierce my skin. I gave him a look that conveyed him to try something, anything to provoke me. Normally, I would be more than happy to indulge him. For now, Y/N needed our attention. Calming my rage, I breathed deeply, refocusing my mind on matters at hand. I felt a small trail of ooze drip down my neck. I sigh as I reach for my handkerchief and pat at the wet line.

“As… tempting as your offer is… I believe we should go check on Y/N. She must be rather distraught at the information,” I said quietly. Anti huffed an amused laugh and straightened out. 

“Right. Saving our little tumble for after this is over, then?” He placed his machete back into the hilt of his belt as he flashed a feral smirk. I rolled my eyes, placing my bloodied handkerchief in my pocket. I made my way out of the study, Anti trailing behind me.

  
  
  
  


"My dear, are you alright?" 

I knocked on her door once more. I had already knocked three times, but she hadn't answered. I knew that putting all of that information on her mind would cause her to become overburdened. Anti had insisted on telling her everything at one time, but it was for this reason that I had pushed against the idea. Anti was prone to following his own plans if he thought they were for the better. Sometimes he was right, but more often than not, it caused more problems. Anti leaned over my shoulder, impatiently banging on the door.

“Lass, we need to know you are alright! Answer us!”

I flash Anti a dirty look.

“Impatience is not going to get us anywhere.”

I sigh and break off the door handle. 

"I'll repair that later," I grumbled, throwing the broken gem to the floor. I hiss as I view the cuts on my hands healing themselves. I grimace and enter her room. 

"My dear, are y-" 

My words catch in my throat as I turn to view her standing near. Her eyes were a bright blue flame that flickered as she cocked her head at me. Anti and I exchanged an understanding look. I riled my power, letting the red and blue auras flicker off of the room. Anti’s flashing green melded with the light in the room, electricity zapping at the air. The entity had an amused expression, like a mother listening to her child mouth off to her.

"For fuck’s sake," Anti grumbles. I quickly shut the door behind me and lean my back against it. I force relaxation to my posture as I place my hands in my pockets. I felt Anti ready his machete next to me. We still didn’t know what this entity was capable of, let alone the identity of the entity. She had helped us more times than not, but Anti and I were ready in case things took a turn for the worse. The entity straightened out Y/N's body. With graceful steps, she approached me, hand reaching out. A threatening growl emitted from my throat as her fingers neared my face. Her lips curled up in response as she gently caressed my cheek.

"Helloooooo, Tall Dark and Broodsome," she purred. Her echoed voice was like poisoned honey dripping into my ears. I looked down at her, unmoving. I didn’t want to entice an attack of any kind, not while the entity controlled Y/N’s body. I watched her carefully as she moved her focus to Anti. She slowly side-stepped me, reaching out to touch Anti’s face. Anti’s face was stoic but I could see the slight hesitation in his eyes. The entity gasped softly as she quickly retracted her hands. Anti didn’t move, keeping his hard gaze on the entity.

"What can I do for you?"

"Die."

"Sorry?" I asked, blinking. I pretended to straighten the lapels of my suit as I waited for her answer. 

"That's what needs to happen," she responded coldly, turning her face towards me. I was hardly afraid of anything throughout my existence, but whatever this entity was caused fear to flash in my mind. Her expression was blank. Anti cleared his throat loudly, catching her attention.

“He is supposed to die? If he dies, then what the fuck am I supposed to do?” Anti asks, his pitch high.

Her face breaks in a cold smile as she looks at Anti.

"Youuu…" she purred, "...already know what you have to do." She dragged a finger across his jawline, as her lips parted. Anti's throat bobbed.

"Alright. Let's say that I in fact, truly, needed to die. First, why would I do such a thing? Second, how would one go about killing me? I am the King after all," I purred, flashing a crooked smile.

Her expression remained stoic as she turned her head to survey me.

"The sad fact that you are King does not make you immortal. No demon, high or low, is immortal." Her face split into a wild grin. For the first time in eons, I felt a shiver down my spine at the sight. 

"Trust me, boy, I have killed more than enough to last me a few lifetimes."

I shifted slightly at her words as surprise rippled through me. I raised my eyebrows at her in question. She responded with a knowing nod. The silent confirmation wasn't missed by Anti as his eyes shifted between my face and the entity's face. Her hand snapped to my throat. 

"You are little snakes, summoning me here. So, what do you want, boy?" she said in a low echoed voice. I grunted as she shoved me into the door. I admit, I did feel a bit of fright, but I forced myself to remain calm.

"I want to know who is trying to break everything apart."

"What are you talking about?" Vox seethed. "Aren't you and Animal Man trying to take over…"

"No. Look into my head and figure it out for yourself."

I kept my face frozen in boredom. Moments passed by in silence. She let go of my throat and moved to stand in front of Anti. Anti's face remained blank as she cocked her head at him. The tension quieted down as her eyes widened.

"Well, then," she said, stepping back. I supposed she was keeping her distance so as to protect Y/N's body. Anti raised his head, his gaze looking down at her. For having only just met her, Vox was very attached to Y/N. 

"I see. Well… this changes nothing." she said. Her gaze was in a far off place and her voice was empty of all emotion.

A low groan left me as I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Would you care to elaborate on this?" 

Vox approached me, our noses practically touching. I could feel the breath against my face as her burning icy eyes searched my face. If it was Y/N in control, perhaps I would have felt more aroused. Knowing that it was Vox in Y/N's body left something wanting. 

"Look into my head, Tall Dark and Broodsome, and you will see."

"You're… letting me…?"

Surprise stumbled through me as she nodded slowly. I sigh, preparing myself for whatever I was going to see.

"As...you wish."

  
  


Fear and rage wracked at my body, my mind. Vox was right.

I watched her movements in silence as she tapped her finger against her lips. The rising memory of tasting Y/Ns lips was shoved down as I responded.

"I know what I must do."

Anti's head snapped to my direction, his breathing quick and shallow. I glanced at him, seeing his machete hand twitch. I watched for a moment as she played with her bottom lip absentmindedly.

"What the fuck… what am I missing here?" Anti asked, his tone impatient.

I ignored him as Vox turned her head towards me with a soft expression. After a moment of staring, she flashed another wild grin at me. The madness shining in her eyes didn't help matters. 

"Of course you do. You were always my favorite."

I couldn't help the twisted smile from forming. Her face snapped back into that empty coldness.

"She must be protected at all costs for you to be successful. I will do what I can. But I will save my energy for when you have completed your part of the task. Do we have an understanding?"

I swallow and nod. 

"It will be done."

"Good. Now, leave me. She and I need to have our own little conversation," she sighed. The echoed breath brought another chill over me. 

"What?! We aren't leaving here just yet! Why am I being left out of this news?" Anti cried out, throwing his arms out. Vox turned to face him with a cruel smile.

"I'm sure, Animal Man, that Tall Dark and Broodsome will happily fill you in."

Anti stepped towards her, waving his machete. I stepped in front of him, grabbing his arm quickly. His expression was panicked and furious. I tried to remain calm as a fury of my own was simmering within me.

"Anti, harming her will only harm Y/N. Let's go. We have much to discuss," I whispered. Anti clicked his tongue as he dropped his arms to his side, the blade of his machete catching the light. I turned to bow to Vox. She flashed a bright smile, that lingering madness brewing in her eyes. Anti made careful steps to the door, narrowing a look at Vox as he exited the room. I followed behind Anti, preparing myself for this conversation that I didn't expect nor did I want to have.

Anti lets out an angry yell as he walks into the study. 

"What the fuck is going on, Dark?! What was she saying you had to die for?" Anti ranted, frantically twiddling his knife between his fingers. 

I closed the door to the study, silent. As the door clicked shut, Anti halted his twirling, facing me. I felt enraged echoes pull from me as I turned to face him. My red and blue auras flashed across his body as my power pulsed through my bones. I cracked my neck left, then right. 

"I'm not telling you a goddamn thing until you explain to me why you want to break apart this universe."


	19. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter does get a little dark towards the end, the topic of death being the main topic!
> 
> The reader and Dark discuss a plan of action to stop Anti from breaking the walls. Vox brings new information to light to the reader about how to stop Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, helloooooo beautiful reader!!!!  
> Did I post this this morning while half-asleep? I did.  
> Did I realize that I posted the wrong version while I was getting groceries two hours ago? Yes, absolutely.  
> Have I re-posted the edited version for your reading enjoyment? Also that.  
> I am so sorry if this interrupted anyone's reading experience! I was just so excited to share when I had finished the edits this morning that I wasn't even paying attention to which version I posted!!!!  
> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest to follow!!!  
> THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE!!!  
> I cannot put into words how amazing it is to read your comments and see how many people left kudos!!!  
> You all are truly amazing and wonderful and I really REALLY hope you all love how this story turns out!!!  
> I LOVE YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL AMAZING READERS!!!

You sat on the couch, a cup of your favorite tea growing cold in your hands. After the vertical tango against the wall, Dark had comforted you for a while. He simply held you while you had let out all of your tears. He had then carried you to the couch, wrapping you in a blanket and providing you with your favorite cup of tea as he explained to you the unspoken conversation he had with Vox. Dark shifted slightly across from you. You felt numb, hollow as he stared at you with sorrowful eyes.

“So... “

Dark’s expression shifted as he looked at you. You swallowed hard, your mind running at a thousand miles an hour.

“So,” you continued, clearing your throat. “Anti found this stupid book and picked me for the ritual… for whatever reason... “

“Because you are half-caelus and half-daemon, as that is what the spell required.”

You waved a hand at him, a motion of understanding the information. Putting everything into words was a challenge with the amount of high emotions running around in my head. 

“Regardless… Anti wants to break down the barriers to rule over one world, right? And what was he going to do with me?”

Dark breathed a heavy sigh. You could feel your heart being torn between shattering and pounding loudly. You truly loved Anti. Your head fills with a barrage of feelings: deception, betrayal, disgust, sadness, sympathy… Did he ever love you? Or was it all just a lie?

You snort as you realize that being manipulated in a relationship is not a new occurrence. It was something that you desperately wanted to avoid, but somehow you always managed to attract that particular type. 

You jump slightly as Dark’s hands cover your own. 

“Anti truly loves you in his own twisted way. I would safely assume that he wanted to have you rule by his side.”

You bite back the retort on your tongue. Love for Anti or no, you could never support such an idea. 

“And this is all because he feels like he has been used as your little errand boy for centuries, on top of the fact that you killed his father?”

Your hands become cold as Dark moves to run his hands through his hair, standing up. He rubbed his face in frustration as he paced back and forth slowly in front of you. This whole situation really had him in a tight spot. You feel breathless as you can’t help but notice how devastatingly handsome he was, inside and out. You bring your focus to your tea cup, not wanting to be distracted by those thoughts at this moment. You rub your head, the weight of running through a train of emotions in such a short time making it pulse. 

“I did kill his father. But I was also young and stupid, believing that rebellion was the way to keep the world in one piece. His father was a blood thirsty demon, wanting to eradicate every single half breed in existence. He truly believed that only purebloods were allowed to exist and that he was the one created to bring about that ‘dream’ of his,” Dark explained, his jaw clenching. 

“He was a hateful being. And so was I.”

You look back at Dark as surprise ripples through you. Dark stands with his back to you, looking out the window. His powerful physique shifted as he hung his head.

“I hated him. I hated everything he believed in. And I thought I could do better. Regardless of the fact that I have been doing better, with the help of the powers of the Void, it was something I should not have done. ‘It was a necessary sacrifice,’ I had convinced myself. Something for the greater good. Comedic words coming from a demon, but… at the time, I was in love with a half-human, half-demon. They were… everything to me. I had learned, shortly before the rebellion, that they were to be hung for simply being themselves. They and five others were hung in front of the old palace that evening… and that’s when I had made my decision to fight until the end. While my heart was broken into a thousand pieces for their death and no longer having their death, what drove me forward the most was the fact that they were targeted and erased for nothing. Beings of all kinds can’t help who they are. Yes, they can change…” Dark turns to you, his profile graced by the soft glow of the full moon hanging in the false sky. The sorrow on his face hits you in the gut. You feel that burning feeling in your eyes and throat. You decide to stay silent as his eyes pierce yours. An overwhelming sadness fills you as you lock eyes with him. 

“But I decided that I needed to be the villain in order to give everyone an opportunity to be happy and free. Along with my love at the time, I sacrificed who I was as I carved out that old man’s heart. I had never met him personally until that day. There was no trace of fear or regret in his face as I pulled his heart from his ribcage. It was… unsatisfactory. The others had slaughtered the entire family after I had given them strict orders not to. And after that… I was thrust onto the throne. I had no idea that the terrible patriarch was Anti’s blood relative, let alone father. It was a shock to learn. We had never discussed it. I couldn’t bring myself to. I didn’t care if it made me a coward or a bad friend… I just couldn’t. Not after everything we had all sacrificed. Not after all the bloodshed. I knew I could end it… so I did.”

Dark turned back to the window, his shoulders slumping forward. You set your tea cup on the floor and pull the blanket from you. You place each foot on the floor and stand. Wanting to offer him any sort of comfort, you walk towards him with an arm outstretched. 

“I’m more of a monster than any other being in this universe,” Dark whispered. You halt in your movements as you didn’t fail to notice the slight choke in his words. Dark’s body shakes and then loosens. You push yourself forward, gently wrapping your arms around him. As if your heart couldn’t break anymore, his soft sobs wrenched at your heart, squeezing it tightly.

“You aren’t a monster, Dark. You did what you could in a time of chaos and injustice. If anything, it makes you brave. The fact that you stood up for what you thought was right… it shows that you have a heart and compassion. True monsters don’t have those qualities,” you whisper, running your hand up and down his arm. He leans his head against you and wraps his arms around yours. You pull his face to yours, placing a kiss to his tear soaked lips. As the two of you break apart, Dark attempts a feeble smile. 

“So, what are we going to do?” you ask. Dark turns and lifts his arms out of your embrace, resting them around you. 

“I don’t know how much information Anti knows. The echo I sent with him, should distract him for a while as we set things up. But… unfortunately... “

Your heart clenches as nausea roils in your gut at his sad tone.

“While there is a way to end th-”

Dark chokes on a sob. You feel his hands grasp your face as he brings his wet lips to yours. He kisses you deeply, passionately. He breaks the kiss and places gentle kisses against your face.

“I need you to know, Y/N…” he spoke softly between kisses. “That I love you with every bit of my damned soul. As I’ve said before, I wish I could give you my heart a thousand times over.”

That burning feeling in your throat and eyes heightens, the slow realization at the depth of the situation creeping into your senses. 

You stroke Darks' face, gazing lovingly into his eyes. Love filled you, like a glowing ball of warm light. 

"I love you, too, Dark." 

Another heated kiss was pressed against your lips as Dark clutched your body tightly into his. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Dark pulls away, placing one more soft kiss on your lips. He strokes your face with his thumbs, the cool fingers chilling your heated cheeks. 

"I don't think Anti realizes that there is a way to end the spell. Perhaps he does and failed to mention it as it would undo everything he has worked for. It has…"

He swallowed hard. This was the most human you had ever seen Dark out of the short time you had known him. Gathering your own courage and strength, you kiss him gently, stroking the back of his head. 

"Dark," you muttered onto his lips. "Tell me what we need to do. We can do this as long as we do it together."

"It feels unfair to put this on you," Dark mumbled, his breath hitting your mouth. You sigh, trying to muster up all of your strength. 

"I don't care. Whatever it takes. This is the right thing to do."

Shock crossed Darks features before it settled into an expression of proud adoration.

"My dear, you truly are a diamond in the rough."

He places a chaste kiss against your lips and releases his hold on you. He stands back and conjures up five candles out of thin air. 

"The only way to break the spell is to have Vox possess your body and sacrifice herself once more to keep the walls intact."

Something more than dread caused a coldness to run through you. Dark kept his gaze to the floor as the words settled into you. You forced a steady breath despite the feeling of being kicked in the stomach.

"There's… there's no other way? There's nothing that specifies what will happen?" You ask, your voice breaking.

Dark looks up at you through dark lashes, his eyes full of anguish. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

"It is supposed to 'reset everything'. It did not go into detail what that meant. Prophets only write what information they are given," Dark whispered. Your heart couldn't take anymore. Your pain, his pain… the pain of the world…

Heaviness creeped into your muscles as you began to reach for the candles. Dark clutched your shoulders and forces his lips onto yours. You kiss him back, hurriedly, full of want. You wanted more time. More time with him. 

No… you wanted to reverse time. You wanted everything to go back to the beginning of the week before all of this madness spiraled. You wanted to be happy with him and Anti. A non-spiteful and power hungry Anti. You feel tears stream down your face as Dark holds your face to his, deepening the kiss.

You pull back, feeling the beat of time ticking by quickly.

"Okay. Before I lose my nerve…"

You whisper, taking the candles. 

Dark places another kiss on you.

"Vox will know what to do. Let her guide you."

You stare into Dark's eyes for a moment, running your hands over his chest and arms. 

"Thank you, Dark. For everything."

"I love you, Y/N."

You kiss Dark and say, "I love you, too."

You step back and turn towards the door. You can feel Dark's eyes boring into your back as your legs force you forward out of the room.

You stand in the hallway, heaving in breaths. You should be terrified, dread fogging up your brain. But all you could think about was keeping the world intact, keeping from chaos running rampant. History didn't need to repeat itself. You found your purpose, and no one was taking it from you. You fall against the door, tears flowing freely and sobbing loudly. You were so confused. You were full of grief for your own sacrifice but you also knew that this was the right thing to do. You knew deep within your soul that this was your reason. You snort softly as you wipe the tears away. 

What a twisted idea that my reason to live is to die.

'I'm sorry, my dove.'

You were surrounded by that familiar darkness. This time it was different. You weren't immobile like the other times before. Vox's presence lingered behind you, sadness radiating from her aura. 

You felt your breath catch in your throat as you wiped the tears from your face.

She was the most beautiful being you had ever laid eyes on. Her skin shimmered like diamonds, lavender light surrounding her. Her large feathered wings were stretched behind her. Her long curly hair stood out from her graceful figure, bringing a feeling of wildness to her features. Her black eyes were soft, almost warm as they searched your face. Despite the sadness surrounding her, she gives you a bright smile.

'Hello, little dove.'

_ Hello… _

'I will help you to set things right. I have seen your true heart and cannot think of a more worthy vessel for this cause. No amount of words or thanks can ever be given for what you are about to do.'

_ You knew all along? Why didn't you just tell me? _

Vox heaved a sigh as her angelic face fell into a somber expression.

'I wanted to. But even with being able to partially block Tall Dark and Broodsomes abilities of mind reading, I couldn't guarantee the same against Anti's abilities. I wasn't certain as to who it was who set this plan in motion, so I could not reveal anything to you. If there were a better way to apologize for it, I would. But I cannot say that I regret that decision.'

Anger coursed through my body as you clutched the candles in your hand. 

_ You knew this whole time… _

Vox stayed silent as you felt rage consume you.

_ ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME!!  _

Vox raised her gaze from the floor to meet my eyes. Something flashed at them that caused me to flinch.

'I'm truly sorry, little dove. But I did not want to place you in a position of harm or danger, so I did my best to protect you as much as I could. I understand your anger and hurt. Everything you have been through. I went through the same pattern once.'

Numbness fills your limbs again. Vox of all beings knew the measure of this situation, what the depth of the cost was. The fury still ran through you, but you nodded all the same. Focusing your anger to form into courage, you nod to her. She glides towards you and places a hand to your cheek.

'Please, trust me a little longer, little dove. All's well that ends well.'

You stand for a moment, your simmering rage wanting to make you turn and run. The feeling of betrayal made your head want to explode, made you want to scream and claw at yourself in despair. This wasn't fair. 

'Please, little dove… I promise that all will return to normal. Gather up your courage, all of your warrior's strength. I cannot think of anyone more worthy of being my vessel than you. And I cannot thank you enough for your company and help.'

You breathe in deeply and exhale, attempting to let go of the frustration and hurt. Tears streamed down your face silently as you nod.

_ Let's go then. _

Vox nods to you, her long hair shifting with the movement. 

'Sit tight, little dove. This won't hurt a bit. You will feel no pain.'

Your body tensed up, readying for the strange feeling of overwhelming power to fill you.

  
  


Your eyes shoot open and dart around your surroundings. 

'Quickly now, dove. Time is of the essence.'

You stand up, using the door as support. Your body felt heavy as the familiar current of power flowed through you, purring against your skin. 

'Quietly, little dove. We need to sneak in and draw the proper sigil. I will guide you and stay with you until the end.'

The words cause you to hesitate a moment.

_ Was anyone with you till the end Vox? _

The image of a sad smile fills your mind.

'No. But if I had to do it again, I would want someone to be there with me.'

You nod in understanding, moving forward on quiet footsteps. You approach the door to the study, holding in a breath as you slowly and silently turn the knob. As you open the door, you see Anti kneeling in front of Dark's shadow, the echo he had pulled from himself. You smile a little to yourself, noting the clever ruse. You step inside as you hear Anti's knife pierce through flesh. You wince, hesitating in your steps.

'Don't close the door behind you, dove. The noise may grab his attention. Keep moving forward.'

You do as you're told, your body shaking with dread and sick anticipation. You move with purpose, ensuring every footstep is silent.

'Here, little dove. Kneel down.'

You stop, kneeling down stiffly. Your muscles screamed at you as you forced them to move with meticulous purpose. Vox went silent in your mind for a moment.

'To your left, little dove.'

You slowly look to your left, looking quickly at Anti to ensure he was still preoccupied with the shadow. You flinch as he plunged his machete into the shadows neck. 

'Focus, little dove! There is little time!'

To your left, there was a diamond dagger that had appeared on the floor. You silently clutch it in your hand, setting down the candles first. 

'Just a cut, dove. Then design the sigil in front of you.'

An image appeared in your head. You bit down a hiss as you cut into your hand. Slowing your breathing, you begin wiping your palm across the floor. You followed the patterns of the sigil, the crude lettering and curves coming together on the floor. You sit up on your haunches, suppressing a noise of pain. 

'Now the candles, dove.'

You noted the sadness in Vox's voice. 

_ Vox… thank you... For your help _ .

A nudge against your skin signaled her appreciation. You set up the candles quietly, placing them in a circle. All the candles ignited as you placed the last one down. 

'It is time, dove. Take the dagger.'

A shiver of despair runs down your spine as you stand. 

'It will be painless, I promise. I will be with you.'

You nod and turn to face Anti. You see the shadow’s eyes meet yours. Tears flow down your face as your body shakes. You grasp the Cold handle of the diamond dagger and begin to raise it in the air.

Every memory of your life hit you. Vacations with your parents, hanging out with your friends… all of your life's accomplishments… all of the lovers you ever had…

Meeting Anti…

Meeting Dark…

The love you found…

I want to go back to normal…

Something pushed your arms and the dagger pierced your heart with a loud squelch. Anti whirled around, seeing you fall to your knees. The wetness of your essence covers your hands. The taste of licorice fills your mouth, a similar wetness falling from your mouth.

"I… love… you…" you choke out.

You cough, splattering ooze onto the floor. The blurry outline of Anti is rushing towards you. Peace fills you as the world before you grows dark.

'Thank you, little dove… you are a true warrior.'


	20. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some graphic content involving violence and dark topics such as death and killing!!  
> POV Anti- Anti monologues a bit while Dark creates a distraction for the reader in order to stop Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hellloooooo beautiful reader!  
> TL;DR I posted the unedited version instead of the edited version soooooooo I wanted to repost for your reading enjoyment!!!  
> I am SO EXCITED to finally share with you the second to last chapter of this story!!!  
> I really loved writing this story and I sincerely cannot convey how much I appreciate everyone's patience while waiting for the end!!!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT AND LOVE!!!  
> I really love reading everyone's comments and seeing all the love this story is getting!!!  
> I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DO!!!  
> Much love to you, you beautiful, lovely people!!!!

I stared at him for a moment, trying to be ignorant of his claim. Feeling silly, I let out a cackle. Dark simply stood as his body transformed into his demon form. I knew I had been cutting it close with the two of them. Even I hadn't known that Vox was the entity I summoned. As my laughter died down, I wiped a tear from my face with the blunt end of my machete.

"So, then… how did you figure it out?"

A snarl ripped from Dark's throat as he readied himself to launch at me. 

"Ah, ah, ah… don't you want to hear what I have to say, old friend?" I taunted him, knowing that he would take the bait. I cocked an eyebrow at him in question. He straightened out, forcing his face into a portrait of patience. 

"Make it quick before I tear you into pieces." Dark snapped. I sighed at his impatience. I plopped myself into his chair behind his desk, crossing one ankle over another on his desk. I was already at the victory line, so there was no reason for me to rush things. 

"Well… where do I start? I suppose the beginning will have to do."

I glanced over at Dark. He made no motion to react or say anything. 

"Well, I was getting tired of being your errand boy, you're little one man clean up crew. While I was out on an errand one day, about a month ago, I happened upon this little book. The owner had been… blown to smithereens, and the book fascinated me. So, I decided to take it home. I read through it, stumbling upon the breaking ritual for making the walls between worlds tumble. I thought to myself that it was my ticket out of here. My ticket to remove myself from underneath your fat thumbs, constantly crushing my true self. In the palm of my hands, I had found the way for me to rule a most chaotic universe! What else could possibly be more beautiful?"

I leaned my head back on the chair and folded my hands over my machete resting on my chest.

"Nothing in this life, this miserable existence is more beautiful or incredible than chaos. Pure, unbridled chaos. With the game plan played out before me, all I had to do was find an unsuspecting victim of half-breed blood."

I heard Dark shift across the room and I glanced at him. Awe palored his face, the realization dawning on him. 

"That manner of speaking hasn't been around for a very long time, Anti…"

I let out a belly laugh.

"Of course not! And do you know how incredibly difficult it was to mask my true self, my true power around you? Being a descendant of the royal family that once ruled this universe? You never knew, did you? You didn't know that your rebellious family was the one who slaughtered us? And you want all beings to be equal? I had barely escaped with my life! And everyone celebrated my family's doom, cheering and partying for weeks. The war had ended and Vox had put up these pathetic barriers. I wish my family had listened to her warnings…" 

Sadness and hate filled me, fueling my ever-burning rage. It was her fault that my family was dead. It was his fault for wielding the sword that cleaved my father in half.

"So, I vowed one day that I would take my rightful place back at the top and rule over all of the worlds once more, as my family had before."

I could feel Dark's rage beginning to flow, ricocheting off of the bookshelves lining the study. I sighed heavily and stood up to look out the window. 

"I too want everyone to be on an even playing field. Which is why I am breaking these barriers. If everyone is truly equal, demon and human and caelus and Ethereal… then the barriers being gone will open the gates to that possibility."

"You really think… that everyone will listen to you?" Dark seethed, his breathing heavy.

"Yes, I do. Because I have the power to watch their every move. With my influence over technology, I can watch everyone all at once with just a thought. And there are other demons who have pledged themselves to me already, swearing oaths to protect me and help me rule. So, if anyone disobeys the new rule, and if I catch them doing so…" 

"You'll kill them? Dispose of them just like what happened to your family?"

"Yes and yes! All out of sweet, sweet, glorious revenge and as true ruler of this universe!" 

The pride and power filled me with ecstasy.

"And what about Y/N?"

I snarled as I portaled behind Dark, kicking at his knees. He fell to a kneeling position, almost too easily. I'll need to keep a closer eye on him. Something wasn't adding up with his inaction.

"Oh no… I very much am in love with Y/N. I never hid that, nor have I lied about that fact."

I began circling Dark's kneeling figure, twirling my knife in my hand. I was wary of him in case he made any movements to attack or run. I snorted. Running wasn't exactly his style but… I never ruled out anything that was a possibility, no matter how small.

"From the top, then. I had started searching for someone of half-breed status about three weeks ago. We had been going to that little town for a few weeks for errands and pleasure, so I decided to keep my eye on that area. But it wasn't just about any old person… I wanted that person to be strong and resilient. I wanted the person to be in touch with who they were and what they were about. And then, I walked into that tiny coffee shop one day and saw Y/N. I sat in the cafe all day, watching her every movement and listening to her every word..."

I felt my heart pound as I thought back to the memory. Hearing her shining laugh, seeing how amazing it was to watch her make a genuine connection with a stranger… she truly was a creature to behold. The most beautiful, in fact, that I had ever met. I didn't want to admit it to myself at the time, but I knew from that moment on, that I loved her. 

"I fell for her almost immediately. That night, I searched for documents and talked with some of her friends about her lineage. It was almost too perfect! Too good to be fucking true! She was the perfect vessel! And then I got to thinking, 'Well, what if I offer for her to rule at my side?' She would have harnessed Vox's power at that point. With her compassionate nature and strong backbone, she would be the perfect queen for this new rule! I had initially planned to kill the vessel, thereby killing Vox, but this…"

I sighed deeply, humming at my own genius.

"This was the true plan. Manipulating you into all of this without you ever catching wind was the most incredible victory of it all, old friend!"

I turned to see Dark gazing at the floor, eyes wide and empty. I kneeled down next to him on one knee and patted him on the back.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

With a hand change, I grabbed my machete and dug it into his back. His beautiful cry of pain echoed in the study. It was like the most beautiful music I had ever heard. I hummed and twisted the machete, watching Dark's agonized face twist in a silent scream. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"That knife in your back? Yeah… it hurt me, too, when I found out you were the one who killed my father."

My face fell into a scowl as I stood up, conjuring up another machete with a wave of my hands. I cocked a brow at Dark as he was hunched over on the floor, covered in pooling ooze. Watching his heavy panting breaths thrilled me. This sweet, delicious revenge was what all of my plans had boiled down to… watching him suffer, so torturously slow. I continued my circling, playing with my machete.

"After that, the plan was set in stone. I brought you to that coffee shop with the intent of somehow walking into Y/N. Spectacularly, you managed to do it, quite literally! And then toe by toe, I slid myself into the door to her trust. I watched as you ran into her outside of the coffee shop after I had gone to apologize to her for your fucking fault. After that apology, she was like putty in my hands. Bringing you into the mix was just a side effect really. I had planned to invite her over to dinner the next evening. I had followed her all morning, waiting for my opportune moment to ask her. A few touches here and there, along with a few lovers whispers, and she was set in my net. After you ran into her at the liquor store, I had to switch up my dinner plans, as I had intended to explain everything to her that evening about my plans and conduct the ritual…"

Dark coughed, sputtering up more black ooze onto the carpet.

"Wh-what if s-s-she didn't…"

"If she didn't comply? Well… I would cross that bridge if I had to. But in the end, she was going to be mine. I decided to move dinner to her place and had told my demon followers about the change in plans. It's amazing how easily beings are willing to follow you when you have all the power. I had to admit, you helping me butter her up before we ate together was just a bonus. I knew that if we told her we were demons, she would need time to process it. So, I had that group of demons follow her and herd her towards that alley where I had already set up the ritual. All I had to do was kill them. I was pleasantly surprised to find that she held her own against them! It only made my love for her deeper. She will be a sight to behold, not only a queen but a warrior! After that, I made every detail fall into place with you and her, trying to reassure that everything was going smoothly. And before you ask, yes, I also was the one who sent the female demon her way. It was a risk, but knowing that you were already on edge, I knew you would portal to the Void to take care of her. Of course, you couldn't leave Y/N behind in case there were more threats headed your way! No, no, no, you brought her with you to the Void. I wasn't sure if it would work at first, but I took the chance. Luck of the Irish, I guess, that it worked out."

I huffed a laugh and winked at Dark. His pants were soaked through with black ooze as it pooled around him. Dark's lips curled into a snarl and let loose a growl. I conjured another machete, pacing slowly around him. This feeling of power, this new change in position… it was like playing a spectacular game of chess. One slow move at a time, no tells suspected. A perfect set, game, and match. I kneeled in front of Dark, taking both machetes in one hand and a fistful of his hair in the other. I gazed at his ooze covered face, his eyes filled with the familiar rage and hatred that had clung to me for eons. I chuckled, flashing my canines.

"Yeah… I know how you feel. The betrayal… the trust shattering to pieces… all of that work… and for what? Just to have it all crumble into dust in your hands."

My body shook with anticipation and excitement. The sweet relief of exacting revenge and victory was only two blades away. I forced Dark's face to meet my gaze as I pulled his head back. 

"Old friend…" I purred. "You've truly taught me so much. And for that, I truly thank you! All of your guidance and teachings will help me rule this beautiful new world."

I brought my hand up to his face, caressing his cheek softly. Dark didn't shake with fear. His face was stoic as he lifted a chin in defiance, almost willing to sacrifice himself. I narrowed my eyes at him, slowly looking over his face again. There was nothing that showed he was going to fight me. He was almost too willing to sacrifice himself. While the thought caused unease to course through me, I shook off the feeling. 

"Well… might as well get this over with now. Such a shame really. And don't worry about Y/N. I'll treat her like the queen she is."

Ooze sprayed my face as I dug my blade into Dark's chest. Typically, demon skin was difficult to pierce, as it was harder and thicker, especially with aged demons. But it was almost too easy to carve my blade upwards. Dark's mouth was open in a silent scream, pain flooding his features. I watched as his body twitched and shook as the sound of tearing flesh filled the room. I couldn't help the delighted smile that came into my face. A few more slices, and I would finally be free. 

"Such a shame, really, Dark. You actually loved someone in your pathetic existence. And now…"

I released his head as I held onto the handle of the blade protruding from his chest. I palmed the second machete in my other hand and dug it deep into his neck. An almost sensual feeling rocked through me as I hummed pleased at his mouth hanging open more. The sight of his life leaving his face was intoxicating, riveting. I thrust the knife in his chest to the side, just above where his once pure heart beat. He writhed beneath my grip as the blade grazed the organ, causing more ooze to sputter from his mouth. The adrenaline was soaring through my veins. I couldn't help but relish in this small moment of victory. I wanted to remember this moment for eternity… the eternity that was being pulled from him and given to me. I laughed wildly, the thrill ruling over every other feeling inside of me. I leaned in close to Dark's ear.

"...and now, I get to take everything from you, just like you took from me, old friend…" I purred in his ear.

I cut the blade downwards, Dark's hands grasping weakly at the knife sticking out of the side of his neck. 

The sound of metal delving into flesh broke the shadowed silence of the study.

I turned my head to see behind me. If my heart still beat, it would have fallen into my guts. Y/N stood in the dark, her face lit up by a circle of candles with a diamond dagger sticking out of her chest. My eyes widened, realizing what she was doing. I jumped to my feet, letting Dark's limp body thump to the floor. 

"NO!" I roared as I leapt towards her.

Her face was streaked with tears as her eyes glowed with a bright violet light. Purple ooze escaped from her chest, her hands falling weakly to her sides. Her divine eyes fluttered as her knees hit the floor. 

"I… love… you…" she gasped. The purple liquid dripped from her chin as she choked out a cough.

Before I could reach her, there was a blinding light that flashed. A piercing white light escaped from the diamond dagger and began encapsulating the shadows of the study. 

  
  
  
  


"HEY!"

I turned at the female's sudden cry, stifling down a chuckle. Dark flashed a reproachful look at me before he turned to the woman. She was truly beautiful, for a human. 

"Excuse me!" She ground out.

I looked her up and down as her jaw dropped at the sight of Dark facing her. I bit down another chuckle at the look of awe in her face. Viewing people's reactions to Dark's appearance always gave me a kick, more than it probably should have. If only they could feel the unending power that rolled off of him. The red on her gorgeous cheeks blossomed as Dark spoke.

"You're excused," he said smoothly, flashing a handsome smile. The woman's face changed from shock to incredulous and I turned back around, laughing. A feeling of familiarity stroked against my skin and I turned back, catching a glance. I felt like I had seen her before. She huffed and hurried into the cafe we had exited. I shook off the feeling and continued walking.

"Still ever the asshole," I chuckled out. "I think she secretly likes you."

Dark faced forward and continued walking. I took a swig of the hot latte in my hands, sighing at the immaculate flavor. We continued walking down the street, sipping our respective beverages.

"I swear, Dark, one of these days, there's going to be a lass that'll catch your eye and you'll have to watch your tongue."

Dark snorted and sipped on his coffee, letting out a pleased growl at the taste.

"I highly doubt that. We aren't here to swindle all of the human women," Dark retorted, focusing on his coffee. I grinned, throwing Dark a sideways glance.

"Well, if you like her so much, why don't you go back and ask for her number? She's quite the firecracker of a woman," I said, slowing my walking pace. Dark halted, his focus fixed on the cup of coffee in his hands. I lingered a little ahead of him, pretending to sip my coffee with an innocent air. After a moment of thinking, Dark shook himself and continued walking, holding his head high. 

"No, I think I won't."

I shrugged at him and met his pace. 

"Did you ever find anything after you disposed of that horrid creature I told you about?" Dark asked. I rolled my eyes at him, grumbling inwardly at the thought of returning to business talk. 

"I had found a few old books, but nothing of interest. I burned everything and anything that belonged to the beast. Good riddance."

Dark hummed his agreement, downing the rest of his beverage. We came to a halt at a crosswalk, waiting for the signal to cross. It wouldn't hurt us to be hit by anything, but it would certainly cause a stir if one of the humans saw us walk away unscathed. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Dark stared at his empty cup, deep in thought.

"Actually, I think I'd enjoy another cup of whatever concoction was in here. Would you care to join me?"


	21. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vox has managed to help the reader and Dark Anti from breaking the walls to the three worlds apart, things go back to where they all started. But something is different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, helloooooo beautiful reader!!!!  
> THIS IS IT! THE END!!!  
> I have had entirely too much fun writing and re-writing this story and I really REALLY hope you all love it as much as I do! Initially, I wanted this story to have a really badass bad ending, buuuuut I decided that it didn't fit well!  
> So I really hope you love this!  
> If you don't that is okay. :)  
> Thank you all again so very much from the bottom of my heart for reading this story and sending it all the love!!! And thank you to those who have left comments! I always get really excited to read them (even if it takes me a few days to respond!)  
> I truly thank you all so very much and I hope you guys stick around for more content outside of this work!  
> MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL!!!  
> <3 YOU ALL ARE BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL, THANK YOU!!!!!

You grumble to yourself as you sweep the empty cafe. You were thankful that you had the next day off. If your tips were good, maybe you could go to yoga class the next day. It had been a while since you had attended one. You were sure Slinky would want some playtime as well. You look at your watch and see that you only had two hours left of your shift. You sigh and sweep the pile of dirt into the dustpan. 

You turn, running into something solid. You feel yourself about to fall backwards until a pair of strong hands stop you. The daze left your eyes as they focused on the person before you.

"Thank y-" 

You tense up, recognizing the handsome man in front of you. Something deep inside of you stirred as a sense of familiarity ran through you. His black eyes shone with delight as his face remained stoic. The corner of the man's lip twitched upwards as he stood you upright. Standing so close to him, you could smell something like firewood and ash wafting from him. The scent reminded you of bonfires with friends during the fall. You clutch the broom in your hands as the man flashes a beautiful wide smile at you. Your heart strings tighten as your lungs empty of air. You shake yourself, rounding up all the frustration from his impoliteness earlier. 

"Can I help you?" You ground out.

You hear a chortle from the man's right. Your face falls into confusion as the strange feeling of familiarity runs through you once more. The other man, hair green with sharp pointed features was rubbing his neck. His one blue eye and his one green eye danced with amusement as he gave you a feline grin. You focus your attention to the man before you. You take in his all black business attire and his strong facial features. Your anger begins to slip from you as you silently admire his full lips and the scruff covering his strong jawline. Shock fills you as the man's face becomes bashful. You raise your eyebrows at him, waiting.

"I… ahem…"

You cross your arms, growing impatient. The man shifts, placing his hands in his pockets. He looks to the floor and looks back up at you. The stoicism reappeared on his face as he looked at you.

"I wanted to apologize for spilling your coffee this morning. As you work in a cafe, I'm sure it wasn't a complete loss…"

It took every ounce of restraint to not roll your eyes. You huff a laugh at the fact that the apology seemed so forced. You glanced to your left, seeing the green haired man, covering his mouth with his hand.

The man in front of you cleared his throat again.

"I wanted to know if it would be possible for me to expand upon my apology with the offer of dinner."

The other man stepped forward, his childish smile stealing my breath away. 

"With the both of us. I have to pay my retribution as a witness, lass."

You stand, gaping at the two men. After a few moments, the man in front of you fidgeted with his sleeves. 

"If you don't want to, it's perfectly acc-"

"Sure." You say quickly.

The two men raise their eyebrows at you in surprise. Heat crept into your cheeks as a small voice in the back of your head screamed at your response. 

You look up to the two men and give them a bright smile.

"Yes, I will happily join you two for dinner."

The two men flash you their own handsome smiles. You feel your heart drop and your stomach twist into knots.

"I think it's safe to say you two aren't going to murder me or anything, right?"

The man in front of you bit down a smile as the other howled with laughter.

"No, my dear, Y/N. We wouldn't dream of it," the man in front of you purred.

You feel the blood drain from your face at the mention of your name. You look at the man in front of you with fear. He brings a finger to your name tag on your apron and you let out a nervous chuckle.

"Alright, then. You've got me. Should I know my two captor's names?"

The man in front of you gently grabs one of your hands holding the broom and brings it up to his lips. Electricity sparks across your skin at his touch. It felt like every cell in your body lit up inside of you. Placing your hand gently at your side, he looks at you warmly.

"Dark."

You nod and look at the other man. He steps back and bows deeply at the waist. You bit down a laugh at the theatrics.

"Anti, ma'am."

"Don't… call me ma'am."


End file.
